


Savage Heart

by teamhook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 79,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamhook/pseuds/teamhook
Summary: A love story between a pirate and his savior. An innocent beautiful selfless woman meets a man without manners, education or even a last name. Will Emma fall in love with Killian once she discovers that beneath his tough exterior lies a heart-wild, but a heart of gold? This is a Captain Swan AU





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the love and crazy obsession for A&E’s creation. 

Note: This is the first story I have written. Normally I am the one reading fanfiction so I am extremely nervous but my need to tell this story is stronger than my anxiety. This story has been a labor of love for me. It’s inspired by another story as well, the first story I ever encountered with a pirate in love.  
In my culture there are stories (soaps) but their air time is only for a couple of months only and then on to the next one. It was a period piece I saw back in 1993. I know a lot of you were not around yet, but trust me it was good. The original characters include a pirate with dark hair and green eyes, a dark haired woman with blue eyes that breaks his heart and a blonde with blue eyes that mends his heart.  
I could not help but remember this story picturing Captain “Killian Jones” Hook, Emma Swan, and Milah. I believe this story works perfectly with our lovely Captain Swan. But I do need to provide just a bit of a warning: There will be some differences in attitudes or character traits and some names have been changed a bit and locations… This is an Alternate Universe fic and as such I have twisted the characters to meet my needs.  
Please keep in mind that I could not “cast” different people in the main roles. My vision would not allow it.  
Just to make it clear I do not hate Milah but she will be one of the villains in the story. I chose her because she was Killian's first love and no one else would do. If you are a fan of Milah’s this might not be the story for you.


	2. Chapter 1- The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is pretty basic. This is just to show where they both are at emotionally at the time of their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are about to read two Points Of View.  
> The first being Emma’s followed by Killian’s because he is always a gentleman.

Chapter 1: THE WEDDING:  
====  
E-POV  
====

Emma stares at her reflection in the full-length mirror. She looks at the image that she makes today, dressed in the most modest white wedding dress she has ever seen. It’s plain and simple nothing exquisite or extravagant about it. Nothing like the dress that she had always dreamt of when she was a young girl, like the one you dream of when you are marrying the man of your dreams. 

Once upon a time she envisioned such a dress, the day she was told of her arranged marriage. That promise from long ago included a betrothal between August and herself. Unfortunately, she will not be marrying the man she loves but to protect him and her family's honor.

"This is my duty" is all she keeps telling herself. She knows it is crazy but she still longs for August even if he chose another. Tears slowly fall and it makes her more determined to conclude this transaction because essentially that is all it is - a business deal. 

A soft knock raps lightly at the door and Mother Superior’s voice sounds softly.

"Emma, it is time. They are ready for you." Emma slowly walks to open the door and closes her eyes desperately hoping for a sign that she doesn't need to go through with it but alas nothing happens. She has no choice so she slowly covers her face with the sheer material her veil is made of. This is her final moment of freedom. 

She can faintly hear the wedding march playing on the other side of the twin tall doors. 

Suddenly the doors open and she starts her walk down the aisle. She holds her head high. The voices fade into the back of her mind by the time she reaches the altar. Looking through the veil that covers her face. 

The Priest starts reciting the exchange of vows consent. 

"Emma and Killian, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?" They both answer in unison, "Yes." The Priest continues, "Will you honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?" They answer "Yes." The Priest goes on "Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?" The answer is prompt, "Yes." 

“Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church." They heed the priest’s words. Killian looks at Emma and says his vows.  
“I, Killian, take you, Emma, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. " Emma takes a breath and starts her vows in reply.  
"I, Emma, take you, Killian, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." 

They follow the traditional vows with the Blessing of Rings and a kiss that finally sealed their union.

She had never experienced a kiss like that one before. She quickly composes herself and puts that thought in the back of her mind. Suddenly everything becomes a blur to her. She now finds herself in a carriage with her husband headed to an unknown destination. 

Not long ago she was ready to make vows of a different variety. So many changes had happened so fast. This change was the only one she had decided for herself. No one had taken that choice from her. Never again would Emma find herself at the mercy of others. 

Losing her love had broken her heart. She didn't want to live in the same roof as the happy couple. She tried to not make it obvious that she was hopelessly in love with her cousin's husband. She knew love would never find her so the only choice was the convent. 

That lovely chapel in the convent was her haven. Emma looked at her husband and hoped that God would forgive them for a marriage that was not entered in the name of love. They had lied through their teeth to The Priest.  
She had felt the guilt right away but the alternative was not an option. 

====  
K-POV  
====

Killian Jones always considered himself a patient man but right now that ability to wait is nowhere to be seen. He feels powerless and he hates that feeling. Killian looks toward the doors willing his bride to be to finally show herself. For a few seconds he fears Emma has betrayed him. 

He looks around the chapel. There are no loved ones there to show support on either side, just some novices and a few of the older nuns. He has no family in town left alive, only a longtime friend that refused to show because he does not agree with this marriage. 

When he finally hears the music begin to play, Killian takes a breath and tries to form a smile. He looks to the opening doors and finds himself entranced by the woman slowly making her way to him. He is not a blind man she is beautiful but sadly she is not the woman deeply embedded in his heart. But he will have his happy ending and it does not matter what needs to be done or how long it takes for him to get it. 

The Priest starts reciting the exchange of vows consent. 

"Emma and Killian, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?" They both answer in unison, "Yes." The Priest continues, "Will you honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?" They answer "Yes." The Priest goes on "Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?" The answer is prompt, "Yes." 

“Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church." They heed the priest’s words. Killian looks at Emma and says his vows.  
“I, Killian, take you, Emma, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. " Emma takes a breath and starts her vows in reply.  
"I, Emma, take you, Killian, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." 

They follow the traditional vows with the Blessing of Rings and a kiss that finally sealed their union. 

Not long after the ceremony the newlyweds find themselves in a carriage headed home.

Killian could see the guilt all over his wife's face. He didn't know how it was possible to be able to see her truly. Yes, he knew his way around women but with Emma it was something entirely different. 

Killian says, "Darling, we will arrive soon to our new home." Their eyes met and time stood still for a brief second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I decided to give you both perspectives on the exchange of the vows and the whole interaction with The Priest because although they both entered into this marriage for the wrong reason in the end it will change for both of them to the right one.


	3. Chapter 2: The First Born Son and a Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter will provide a bit of background on Killian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There will be some chapters that include a flashback at the beginning and one in the current time period. I decided to start with The Wedding and then do a “the road so far” bit to show how we arrived at that point. Soon we will be current in the timeline.

Chapter 2: The First Born Son and a Rebirth  
====  
The First Born Son (Flashback)  
====  
Brennan Booth is a wealthy landowner that owns most of Misthaven. Brennan sits in his favorite leather chair reviewing some estate documents that were left pending by the unexpected death of his steward. Suddenly there is an urgent knock on the door. 

"Enter." says Brennan. As soon as he says the words a woman walks in. 

"You have a visitor," said his wife Cora. Behind her came a surprising visitor, his longtime friend Archie. 

"Brennan, John is dying and he is calling for you." Brennan scoffs.

"What would John need to speak to me about?" 

"We are far from friends." Archie answers, 

"You have Madeline in common, or have you forgotten about her?" Brennan looks up to his friend and gets up to respond. 

"Fine, let’s go see what that lowlife wants to see me about." 

They leave his house on foot and take to the street, walking at a fast pace side by side both lost is thought. Brennan remembers Madeline fondly. She was a such a beautiful woman, possessed a smile that would brighten the darkest days. He would never understand how Madeline Jones ended up married to a wretch like John Long. 

"We are here," Archie suddenly says.

They stand in front of a shack that barely seems suitable for housing animals much less a family. The thought of Madeline withering away in a place like this fills Brennan with guilt. He should have fought for their love and in the end they both settled for people who never truly loved them, he was nothing but a coward.

They knock on the door and slowly open the door. There was a man lying on a cot, thin and brittle. Brennan finally speaks. 

"You sent for me?" The door bursts open and a boy barely older than his son August enters. 

"Who are you?" the boy asks looking between the men. John's eyes dart from the boy to Brennan. 

"Killian, get out! I have business with them." 

Killian walks to the door and before leaving the shack glances back at the men one last time. John glares at Brennan and goes on. 

"Must I say the words?" Brennan looks at him and shakes his head.

"What are you talking about? You wanted to see me. Here I am." 

"You must be blind if you do not see the resemblance. Killian is your son. The son you sired with my wife. Madeline tried to pass him as mine. The older the boy got the more I could see the man that had an affair with my wife. We both saw it but she loved Killian for being a part of you and I hated him for it,” John says. 

"Madeline would have never kept this from me! She would have found a way to let me know of his existence!" Brennan screams at the man. John only laughs before replying.

"What makes you think she didn't try? She hoped to her last breath that you would come to rescue her and that little bastard son of yours. The truth of the matter is that she was not good enough for you. Madeline went to see you and was welcomed to your home by your pregnant high-class wife, the one that was good enough for you to give your name. She was heartbroken once more by your actions and settled for me. 

“I never confronted her, she always wondered why I was so cruel to Killian and loved Liam. When the heartbreak finally was too much to bear for her and she was too weak to care for the boys we decided to send Liam away to be with my sister. She wanted to send Killian too but I told her that my sister would not be able to handle both of them. Killian was three years old when Madeline passed. The truth is that Killian did not belong with my sister or here for years I have had to take care of him. He is not my blood! " 

"He is truly my son?", Brennan asks to no one in particular. Brennan stands in disbelief in front of the man that destroyed his lost love. He has a son, another son to be exact. Killian is his first-born. 

John looks at Brennan one last time before taking his last breath hoping that his final confession will be enough to redeem him. Archie looks at Brennan. 

"What are you going to do? Cora will not welcome Killian." Brennan knew for a fact his friend was right. 

"I will tell her that he is the son of the steward of my estate that recently died. She doesn't bother getting to know anyone she considers below her class. I will say that August is lonely and that since she can no longer have any more children he will be August's playmate." 

Brennan and Archie finally go outside to collect Killian. They tell him that John has passed away and that he asked for Brennan to take Killian in. 

Killian is confused because his father never showed any form of love towards him but accepts the story since he has nowhere else to go. 

Months pass by. Killian and August have bonded. They truly act like brothers. Brennan tells Cora he wishes to adopt Killian to give him a better chance. Cora doesn't like the idea and tells Brennan that he needs to send Killian away because he is a bad influence on August. Cora is unable to deter him and he adopts Killian. Why would her husband want to give his last name to a nobody? Cora is not blind. She sees the way Brennan looks at the boy and decides to confront him. 

"Brennan tell me the truth! Who is Killian to you?" Cora yells at Brennan. He looks at her and finally answers. 

"Killian is my first born. He is truly a Booth and I want him to be an equal to August in every way. That is why I gave him my last name. All there is left for me to do is to update my will and Killian will have equal rights to my fortune as August." Cora snaps. 

"There is no way in hell that bastard will have the same rights as my son!" Brennan looks at Cora and grabs the documents. Cora is livid.

Brennan gets on his horse and urgently rides away. He doesn't even pay attention to the weather all he can think of is that he needs to get those documents to his friend and lawyer Archie. There is a fallen tree and debris everywhere from the storm. Brennan tries to get his horse to jump it but instead the horse goes down. 

Brennan is found lying unconscious by a Good Samaritan who immediately calls for help. The doctor cannot stop the internal bleeding. Brennan is dying from the fall. Brennan wants sends for August. Cora finds the documents that will recognize Kilian as his true son and therefore will make him an equal heir and hides them. 

August arrives to see his father. Brennan is quickly deteriorating and with his last breath is able to say, "August, please take care of Killian." 

The lasts words Brennan Booth says to his youngest son are not the ones he had hoped to have been able to utter. 

With Brennan Booth's sudden death, Cora sends Killian away without any explanation to her son. August is the sole heir of the Booth fortune. Now she needed to get rid of the only other person that knew of her late husband's illegitimate son. She had called for Archie Hopper. 

Archie Hopper finally arrives. The maid knocks on the office door. 

"Madam, Mr. Hopper has arrived." Cora responds quickly. 

"Come in." 

"You wanted to see me?" 

"Yes, this will be quick. No need to get comfortable. You are fired. You can go now." Cora states coldly. Archie just stands there looking at her. Cora gets up from her chair and leaves him behind. 

====

Rebirth: 

====  
Time never stays still. Years passed by and Killian grows up out on the streets of the port-town. Unloved in the company of sailors and pirates. He has so few happy memories. The only time he had felt like his luck had changed for at least brief moment was during his time with the Booth's. That was the closest he had ever been to having a family since he had lost his mother. 

His father had always treated him with hatred, but his father's final moments puzzled him. Why would he ask Mr. Booth to give him a home? He seemed like a different man at the time of his death. He did not act like the man that had raised him with no love or instruction, in poverty and neglect and yet never gave him his last name. Some questions would stay unanswered.

As a young man Killian had become part of Edward Teague's crew a known pirate. He had soon moved up in the ranks. He enjoyed drinking, women and specially the rush of being an outlaw. He won Teague's position as Captain of The Jolly Roger at a young age in a duel. 

The crew of the Jolly Roger rejoiced in the new life their young captain had breathed upon them. 

The lost boy and fatherless son of Madeline Jones thus became a ruthless womanizing pirate. His dastardly reputation had harbored him an unbound loyalty with his men. Killian renounced the last name Brennan Booth had given him before he too abandoned him. Killian embraced his mother's last name because in reality she had been the only one that had truly loved him. He was simply Killian Jones from that day on.


	4. Chapter 3 The Betrothal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter will give background on Emma and Milah.

====  
Chapter 3: The Betrothal (Flashback)  
====

The Nolan's are a very respectable family in high society even though they now find themselves in bankruptcy. 

The financial problems had emerged from one too many bad deals made by James, David's identical twin brother. 

James Nolan had always have been known to be the reckless brother of the two. He had angered so many people in his dealings. Those actions were the reason for his tragic demise. 

That leaves David Nolan and family behind with a tattered uncertain financial future. 

Count David Nolan and his lovely wife Snow have a beautiful young daughter. 

Emma Nolan is loved and adored by her parents. She is especially close to her father. Emma will forever be her father’s little duckling, his sweet little princess. 

Months after James’ death, David receives a letter from Jackeline letting him know of Milah's existence. Jackeline had been James’ coming of age love. Sadly, by the time the letter arrives Jackeline had met her death as well. 

David decides to fix the injustice that his young niece and her mother had to face. David tells Snow the story and then leaves on a quest to retrieve Milah. 

Ten-year-old Emma sits waiting for her mother to tell her the big news. Snow says, "Emma darling, we will soon have an addition to our small family." Emma's ears perk up to the news. She has always hoped for a little sister, she would even settle for a brother. 

Emma smiles widely at her mother. "Mother, I'm I getting a little sister?" Emma asks trying and failing to hide her excitement. Snow takes a breath. "No sweetheart, I am not expecting. Your cousin Milah is coming to live with us. She just turned eleven years old. Your father went to go to retrieve her." 

Emma sits calmly taking the information in. She had never heard of her late uncle having any children. 

She scrunches her face. She had always been an extremely curious child, so she did the only thing that would appease her. She asked questions.

Emma slowly opens her mouth and asks, "Mother, how is it possible? Uncle James never married. How can he have a daughter? What is her mom’s name? Where have they been? Why are we finding out until now?"   
Snow nods and tries to answer her inquisitive daughter's questions as best as she can. "No, he didn't but there are certain situations that happened unexpectedly. This is not something we can discuss completely at this time. However, we will embrace and love Milah because she is family." Emma easily agrees. 

David soon arrives with his niece in tow. Milah is a beautiful girl that has inherited her mother's looks. She has long wavy raven hair and blue eyes. Emma is the polar opposite she has inherited an equal mixture of each of her parents. 

She is the perfect blend of them blonde hair like her father and her mother's chin with the loveliest emerald eyes. 

The exterior is not the only thing that makes the young girls different. 

Milah is envious and secretly longs for all that Emma has. Milah hates that she never met her father while Emma grew up with her parents doting on her. Her mother Jackeline had tried her best but she could barely scrape enough money for meals. 

Jackeline had to work in a tavern to provide for Milah and that made her resent Emma for her childhood.

Emma was sweet, loving and caring. She has grown to love Milah like a sister but sadly the feeling is not mutual. 

It was not long that talks between the Nolan's and Booth's of a union between Emma and August started. Emma fondly remembered August from prior meetings. He was a few years her senior. 

Emma had met August several times when she was younger. She had only warm memories of him. He was always sweet and kind to her so it didn't bother her that her parents had agreed to the arrangement. 

After the betrothal, David Nolan decides to leave his family behind in hopes to save his daughter from an arranged marriage. As a young man, he had been betrothed to Kathryn Midas. His father George thought that it was the best match for the family. 

He had hoped to never put Emma in that position. He had gotten lucky because Kathryn had fallen in love with Frederick Knight a business partner of her father. She soon married him instead. 

He had met Snow not long after and they also married. Snow tries to stop him but he refuses to stay. He wants his daughter to marry for love not to save them. He still has time.

 

\----------  
11 Years later: 

Emma grows up to be even more beautiful than her mother. 

Emma misses her father dearly but remains at home with her mother to keep her company while Milah travels away the money her father has been able to send their way. Her parents give Milah everything she asks for. 

Guilt is such a powerful incentive. It always goes back to what she didn’t have when she was a child. David still waits for the big payout that will allow him to finally return home from Arendelle. 

Milah’s trip is coming to an end. On her last week in Port Royal she comes face to face with her cousin’s betrothed, August Booth. 

After a long absence, August is also on route to Misthaven. 

"Don’t you remember me?" Milah asks while looking at August through her eyelashes. Milah knows she is beautiful and exactly who he is. "I am afraid I don't recall my lady," August responds promptly. "I'm Emma's cousin, Milah." 

They spend far too much together and soon August falls deeply in love with her. The only reason Milah shows any interest in August is because of his wealth, power and influence. 

Milah returns home and never mentions of her interactions with August to Snow or Emma.

Milah tries to make the best of her time in Misthaven. She misses what the big city has to offer. She had gotten too used to the big city and its distractions. 

She is taking strolls on the sandy beach daily to pass the time. She walks toward the outsides of the small town

On one of her excursions she comes across a modest cabin. 

She stops short, something has caught her eye. She sees a man bathing. Milah quickly hides and keeps observing. 

Unbeknownst to Milah her presence did not go unnoticed by the handsome man.

Even from the distance that separates them, she can clearly see that the man is extremely good looking. He suddenly yells "Smee, bring my towel and get rid of the dirty water."   
Once Smee is close enough, with a smirk, he whispers, "There is a lass by the oak tree follow her and find out who she is." 

Soon Smee returns to give his Captain the information he was able to uncover. "Sir, she entered the Nolan's household. She didn't use the servant's entrance." Killian asks lost in thought, "Do the Nolan's have any daughters?" 

Smee quickly answers him, "They have a daughter and they took in the daughter of the Count's twin brother that was killed years back." 

"That will be all, for now, Smee," Killian says quickly.

For days Milah shows up by the cabin in hopes to seeing Killian again. As soon as Smee notices her he reports to his Captain, "Sir, she is back." 

"Is she now? I guess I better go to introduce myself." Killian says with a smile. 

Milah is waiting patiently by the oak trees. Killian slowly approaches her from her blind side. Milah gasps when she finally hears him. 

"Hello, my lady. Killian Jones at your service." Milah smiles and says, "Milah Nolan." 

"Countess Nolan, would you like to join me for a glass of wine or is the request completely out of line for a lowlife like me?" Killian says knowingly.

"I’m afraid I don't drink wine." Milah responds but quickly adds, "I could keep you company." Killian smiles and guides her inside his cabin. They talk for hours. Milah reluctantly says, "I need to take my leave now." Killian quickly offers to escort her home but she declines. 

For the last couple of weeks, their meetings have become a ritual for them.

They get to know each other and fall quickly in love. Killian and Milah soon explore their physical attraction. Milah gives her maidenhood to Killian not long into their relationship. 

The truth was that they were being extremely reckless. 

On a beautiful sunny day, Milah and Killian go swimming. Milah gets out of the warm water. She lounges on the sandy beach relaxing looking at the horizon. 

Killian emerges out of the clear blue water. He looks like an Adonis, not a pirate. 

The water gradually travels down his glistened toned body. He finally reaches her and leisurely gets on his knees and crawls on top of her to kiss her passionately. They end up in his cabin enjoying each other. 

Killian proposes to Milah and informs her of a business trip that he will be taking on his ship "The Jolly Roger". He assures her that on his return they will be able to marry. He knows it will be a very lucrative deal and he will be able to offer her the life that she desires. Milah accepts his proposal quickly.

Meanwhile, Cora has arrived at Port Royal to meet up with August. "Mother it is so lovely to see you. I have missed you." She smiles and leans to kiss his cheeks. 

"I have missed you too. I came to surprise you; I hope you don't mind making the trip back home with your mother." August smiles and only nods his agreement.

Cora asks, “Are you excited to finally be going back home? I know Emma is looking forward to seeing you again and to start with the wedding preparations as soon as poss----" 

August cuts her off, "Mother I am afraid I cannot marry Emma. I have fallen in love with Milah. I will not marry someone I do not love. I am truly sorry." 

Cora is almost screaming "August, how could you do something like that? You knew very well of the betrothal." 

"Mother, you mentioned it once or twice in passing when I was young. How was I supposed to know you were serious?" August quickly snaps back the retort. 

After hours of arguing Cora finally relents and agrees to break the news to Emma and Snow.

The arrival of August to Misthaven will soon put an end to the romance between Killian and Milah.


	5. Chapter 4 The Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finds out about Milah and August.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

====  
Chapter 4: The Betrayal  
====

Cora and August arrive at Misthaven days after Killian was supposed to have returned from his trip. Cora goes to see Snow to break the engagement with Emma and to ask for Milah's hand. 

"Mistress, you have a visitor waiting for you in the study." The maid tells Snow. Snow goes to the study quickly. "Cora I’m so glad you are finally back. Should I go get Emma so we can get started with the wedding preparations?" 

Cora says, "First, there is a lot we need to discuss. I’m afraid August wants to marry Milah." Cora continues retelling the story that her son told her. 

Snow, sits down and absorbs the information she was just provided. 

Snow simply asks, "How I'm I going to tell my daughter? She is going to be heartbroken. For years she has waited patiently for her wedding day to come. Now I have to tell her that August does not want to marry her but he wants to marry her cousin. The same cousin, who she loves like a sister and has captured her loves heart." 

"I’m truly sorry Snow; I tried to talk some sense into him. He claims he is in love and will not listen to reason. I have always believed Emma to be the best match for him."   
"I suppose the only bright side is that David can finally come home. He always thought Emma accepted her fate for the good of the family. He wanted Emma to marry for love." Snow says sadly.

"Mother, was that Mrs. Booth leaving? When will August come to visit?" Emma rushes down the stairs looking so hopeful as she asks her mother. "Emma, please come sit down we need to talk." 

Emma sits down and looks to her mother. 

"I don't even know where to start from. I'm afraid I have some bad news to share. August, he has fallen in love with someone else. Oh, my sweet darling girl, I’m afraid there is still more to tell. He has fallen in love with Milah." 

Snow quickly says. "Emma?? I’m so sorry." Emma sniffles and says to her mother. "I don't understand. How? When? Did I do something wrong?" 

Snow pulls Emma to hug her and responds in a firm voice. "This has nothing to do with you. You are perfect. Sometimes one's happy ending isn't the one you think it is going to be. You will survive this heartache; you are so strong and brave." 

Emma backs away from her mother and asks point blank, "He wants to marry her, doesn't he? I understand, I will not stand in the way." 

Emma says and gives her mother a small smile and adds, "One cannot lose what was never theirs, to begin with. The engagement had not been made by us." 

Snow finally answers, "Yes, he does. I'm so sorry. He asked his mother to make the arrangements."

In the meantime:

Milah starts to worry over Killian's delay. He should have returned by now. She heads to his cabin in search of answers. 

On her way to Killian's cabin, she overhears some fishermen from the town talking about the capture of The Jolly Roger by the Arendelle Navy. 

Milah cannot believe the news. It makes sense he is never coming back to her. She knows the military will not be lenient with him. She feels so empty. 

Milah walks into her home after the most heartbreaking walk.

"Milah, sweetheart could you please come and take a seat. We need to talk." Snow says warmly to her. 

Milah walks to her aunt trying to gauge her mood nervous she might have heard of her dalliance with the notorious Captain and says sweetly, "Of course." She knows they were very reckless. She takes the seat her aunt had pointed to when she called her over. 

"Milah, it seems that you made quite an impression on August. I'm a little hurt you never mentioned the encounter to Emma or myself?" Milah smiles and answers "Aunt Snow I honestly did not see the importance. Why do you say I made an impression?" 

Snow takes a breath and continues, "August, feels that you would be a better match for him. He seems to be quite fond of you. He asked his mother to speak on his behalf. He wants your hand in marriage." Snow continues telling Milah of her conversation with Cora. 

Milah gives her Aunt a smile and asks, "What was your answer? Are you giving me a choice? Aunt, I will do whatever is best for the family. It's the least I can do in exchange for all the kindness you have shown to me." 

Milah knew it was the best thing for her to do. If she cannot have her love she will happily accept a life filled with riches and power. 

Not once did her cousin's broken heart cross her mind. This was her time; she finally will have it all, not perfect little Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for the even shorter chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter will be of Emma's reaction to the news...
> 
> We are getting closer to the Wedding chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

====  
Chapter 5: Acceptance  
====

Later after the heartbreaking conversation with her mother, Emma decides she needs to have a talk with Cora about the situation. Emma knows her mother will not approve so she sneaks out of her house to go see Cora. 

She soon arrives and sits patiently in the office of the Booth Estate waiting for Cora to make her way to see her.

Cora is completely stunned to see Emma. She really hopes that she is not there to reproach her about the engagement being called off. 

She really did think she had more class and dignity. 

"Emma, sweet girl, it is so good to see you. To what do I owe such a lovely surprise?"

"Mrs. Booth I'm sure my visit cannot truly be a surprise considering the reason for your last visit to my home. I only came to assure you that I have no problem with Milah and August's upcoming nuptials. If anything I am quite relieved."

Cora looks unconvinced as she replies, "Your mother said that you would be heartbroken once you heard the news. I was under the impression that you were truly in love with my son and looking forward to getting married."

Emma smiles, "I do feel love for him but in reality, I see him more as an elder brother. I was simply trying to make the best of the situation. I had also trusted that my father would have believed I was truly happy with the arrangement. Unfortunately, he simply would not give up his silly quest to save me and come home. I expect that now when Mr. Hopper gives him the news he will finally find his way back to the family. I can lastly do what truly makes me happy. I have always felt a spiritual calling. Now that I am free from the engagement I can take the vows to become a nun."

Cora looks at Emma intently.

Emma smiles and continues confidently, "If my marriage to August would truly have been destined to take place I would have accepted that fate and embraced it. However, that is clearly not the case."

Cora finally seems convinced and smiles.

Emma slowly gets up and says, "Thank you for your time but I really need to leave. I left the house so suddenly I was unable to inform my mother of my destination and I have other errands to run before I return home."

Cora says, "It was so lovely to see you Emma and I am truly happy that you now will be able to follow your heart's desire."

"Mrs. Booth thank you for your kind words and it was so nice seeing you again, Good day,” Emma says and promptly takes her leave.

The reality of the situation is simple Emma is hurt, heartbroken, humiliated and the last thing she wants is anyone’s pity. So she leaves the Booth Estate with her pride intact, at least whatever is left of it.

Emma makes her way to the convent after leaving the Booth Estate. 

She speaks to Mother Superior about her desire to join the convent. Mother Superior is hesitant since the betrothal was well known to the majority of the small town. 

Mother Superior decides to accept Emma only under one condition, a trial period of 90 days. 

"Emma, if after the allotted time you still want to take the vow I will gladly support your decision and welcome you with open arms into this covenant. 

Emma finally returns home. She tells her mother of her decision to join the convent. Snow cries and begs her to reconsider. 

“Emma, once the news reaches your father, he will return. At least promise me you will wait until he has returned home to truly commit to this decision. There are always other choices. We can find another match for you” Snow implores.

“Oh mother, this is not about August! This is truly what I want. You insist that all you want for me to be is happy but somehow you cannot accept that this will do just that.” Emma answers. 

Emma insists that becoming a nun is her true calling. Emma stays firm in her decision and will not waver. 

Within 48 hours she finds herself walking into the convent. Mother Superior gives her a tour of her new living quarters.

"Emma, there are only two things required your prayer and hard work. Remember this is only a trial, you still have time to change your mind" Mother Superior says.

"Thank you,” Emma said as she looks around the small room. 

Emma soon adapts to the overwhelming changes in her life. She does chores for Mother Superior on a daily basis.

 

****

The courtship between Milah and August starts almost immediately after Emma enters the convent. They didn’t wait for the murmurs and rumors subside. 

No courtesy was awarded for her. Granted to the outside world the betrothal had been mutually called off. 

****

Mother Superior had encouraged her to go visit her mother. 

Mother Superior knew that Snow was having a hard time accepting her decision. Truth be told she sensed that Emma just needed time to deliberate on the situation and soon she would realize that this was not the life for her. 

On one of those visits, Milah and August were relishing their privacy as Emma bursts into the house looking for her mother. 

August had the decency to look embarrassed while Milah just smiled as she touched his chest in a suggestive way. 

“I’m sorry, I was looking for my mother,” Emma said while trying to avoid looking at the scene in front of her. 

Milah responded, “Oh she stepped out. She went to go sign some documents Uncle David sent to Mr. Hopper for her to look over. She should be back soon, I could tell her you stopped by.”

“Thank you. Do you know if Mr. Hopper has been able to contact father to let him know of the change in plans? Father would want to be here regardless of who the bride is, he loves you too Milah.” Emma said.

“She hasn’t mentioned anything of the sorts. I was telling August that Uncle David must be ecstatic that you will be taking your vows since that is what you have always truly desired. I hope that doesn’t stop you from attending our wedding, it simply would not be the same without you. We have decided on the date by the way. It will be in a couple of weeks. Will you be able to be there?” Milah said. 

Emma had a feeling that the wedding would be soon but 14 days was truly an insult to her and their so-called engagement. 

To know that their wedding will take place before her 90 day trial period was over killed her. August is so eager to marry Milah. 

In all honesty, she detests the idea of being there because it still hurts. Seeing the way August looks at Milah, with an adoration she knows he would never ever look at her with is truly a slap in the face. 

They seem so happy and knowing that if he hadn’t met Milah. It should be her, the one getting his undivided attention. He should be planning his wedding and future with her. Fate had truly been cruel to her. 

“I’m sure I will be able to be there. I wouldn’t want to miss such a joyous day.” Emma finally answered. 

They didn’t seem to notice how long it took for her to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this little story. ;-)


	7. Chapter 6:  The Road of Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is about David and where he ended up after leaving his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

====

Chapter 6: The Road of Redemption

Flashback (The Road so Far)

====

 

After the betrothal, David Nolan decides to leave his family behind in hopes to save his daughter from an arranged marriage. As a young man, he had been betrothed to Kathryn Midas. His father George thought that it was the best match for the family.

He had hoped to never put Emma in that position. He was extremely lucky because Kathryn had fallen in love with Frederick Knight a business partner of her father's. They soon married.

He met Snow not long after and they also married.

Snow tries to stop him but he refuses to stay. He wants his daughter to marry for love and not to save them. He still has time.

Torn, David Nolan travels north.

He had been hearing an awful lot of a booming port town called Arendelle.

David Nolan soon arrives at Arendelle in search of a second chance to redeem his family's good name. All he wants is to be a hero for his daughter; his family.

The climate there was so different than Misthaven. It was so cold and somber, there was no color. Or maybe, it was not the town.

He missed his family.

Even without knowing Milah that well he missed the opportunity to be there. His desire was never to take his brother's place but to enrich her life.

He soon makes friends with a kind woman named Ingrid Foster. He had only approached the woman at the market when one of her daughters ran straight into him. The girl reminded him so much of his little duckling, his sweet Emma.

Goodness, he was so homesick. He missed his love and his little girl.

She was blonde too like his princess but a little more platinum than golden with blue eyes. He then heard the woman say the young girl's name, Elsa.

Elsa was chasing her younger sister Anna. Anna was a little bundle of strawberry red hair and blue eyes with an energy that never seemed to end. Young Anna could talk for what seemed like hours without taking a breath.

Ingrid apologized profusely for the two young girls. David just smiled softly. He then found out that the lovely young girls were really her nieces. That reminded him of Milah. He regretted not spending more time getting to know her better before leaving Misthaven.

Ingrid and David bonded over tales of family and lost loved ones. He mentioned the loss of his brother. She talked about her sister and brother-in-law's passing. The mother of both girls was Gerda. She sounded like a nice woman.

Ingrid had never found love herself but gladly accepted the responsibility of care provider to both girls when their parents had perished. That is how she became Anna and Elsa Frost's appointed guardian. She had been raising the girls alone for the last two years. Anna had only been 9 years and Elsa was a year older, like his Emma.

His longing wasn't as bad when he was around the young girls. His Emma would love Elsa and Anna. Someday he would be able to introduce them in person. In his letters, he would tell her stories of both young girls and their antics.

Ingrid had introduced him to some amazing connections and not long after his arrival he had started a small trading business. He never knew he had such a knack for that type of business.

He imported anything from silver, silk, and spices. The exporting goods included honey, wheat, wool and various types of furs.

He was truly happy with the success of the small business. Sadly the business was growing and prospering a little too slow for his taste.

He wanted to go home. He would send letters and money to Snow with Archie Hopper's help. He lived very modestly and had no need for any luxury. No sacrifice would ever be too considerable if it meant his little girl's happy ending.

The added benefit of traveling so far had been that James' reputation didn't follow him.

 

====

Arendelle Present

====

 

David Nolan has slowly amassed enough money to live comfortably. Would that be enough? He knew Emma and Snow had never desired riches.

Milah, on the other hand, had taken to the privileged lifestyle quite well. She enjoyed luxury and craved for more, it was never enough. That thought broke his heart.

Throughout the years each time he had sent money to Snow he would ask Archie if it had been enough for their needs. Archie would simply say, "Snow and the girls are fine," then in the space of seconds he would always add some sort of remark about Milah wanted to go on a trip or a new wardrobe. His niece's thirst for riches was unquenchable.

The answer was always the same the money was eventually spent on something for Milah. Snow always gave in.

Sometimes it was for trips and others for jewelry or whatever she must have. Archie kept telling him that even his guidance was not enough to deter Snow from granting Milah all she desired.

Snow and Emma were extremely sensible when it came to their expenses.

The guilt that Snow felt because of Milah's lack of a happy childhood would lead her to just about squander the little bit of extra money he was able to provide them with.

His friendship with Ingrid had endured through the years. He had happily taken the role of Uncle to both girls.

Anna had found love at a young age; she had turned 17 years when she first met her love. His name was Kristoff and he genuinely adored Anna. He seemed a little eccentric but it was clear that he was an honorable young man. Soon they will marry. That is the kind of relationship he so desperately wants for Emma.

David and Kristoff had soon bonded after their introduction.

David had even offered Kristoff a job at Nolan Importing Exporting.

The threat of the business becoming a target for pirates indicated the success he had accomplished.

That is how David had crossed paths with a dashing Navy Captain by the name of Liam Long. Liam had an impressive reputation at a young age. He had been successful in his counter attacks towards all acts of piracy so far.

David had befriended the young man and soon introduced him to his adoptive family.

The young Captain had taken to Elsa quite rapidly.

Elsa, on the other hand, was a little more closed off but it was obvious that the attraction was not one sided.

Elsa and Liam started by being friends and are slowly moving towards more.

There had been rumors of a pirate captain from Misthaven making a move towards David's company.

Soon all their lives will be intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 7: The Catch and Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter will explain Killian’s delay in returning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Chapter 7: The Catch and Release

Killian's POV:

In a dark corner of the local Arendelle tavern, Killian was deep in conversation with some of his associates. His eagerness to conclude the transaction had blinded him to see the officers arrive.

To be honest he had stopped paying attention to any sort of officials. He was so used to the corrupt Misthaven legal system that would gladly look away in exchange for a small "contribution".

He was finally wrapping up the once in a lifetime endeavor and soon will be able to return to his love. He had gotten overconfident in his excitement to get back to Misthaven.

Suddenly chaos broke loose. There was an eruption of swords clashing, chairs breaking and even some cloth ripping. The yelps of the injured are heard throughout the room as swords pierce the skin.

The aftermath was bloody and devastating. There were losses on both sides. The dead pirates and military were all scattered on the floor. In death, nothing differentiated the men.

That is why Killian Jones finds himself rotting away inside the Arendelle prison for months.

He was so close to returning to his love. He no longer felt the need to pillage and plunder. The infamous scoundrel has finally given his heart away.

He had found an odd familiarity to the arresting officer. He was curious and had asked one of the guards for the officer's name.

The answer was a simple Captain Liam Long. He had felt a connection to the man and for some reason, he had thought of his mother.

He had been so young when his mother died but the memories although faint had stayed with him. To satisfy his need for the connection and trying to never lose her completely a total stranger had made him pause and now he was rotting away.

He should have killed the Captain when the opportunity had presented. His death would have easily guaranteed the escape of what was left of his crew on his beloved ship and he would now be back at Misthaven.

Killian had soon come to the realization that love only made you weak. He had fallen in love and now he was in a prison far away from where his heart longed to be.

He will find his way home, to Milah.

Liam's POV:

Captain Liam Long was the pride of the Arendelle Navy. He had come from a modest upbringing. He was sent away for his best chance by his parents. He had been almost six years old when he had arrived at his Aunt Annie's house.

She had always talked so fondly of her his father John. She barely mentioned his mother. Every time he would ask if he could send a letter home she would simply say, "Sorry Liam but your mother is very ill and she will not be able to respond."

Then not so long after his arrival, his aunt told him his mother had died. That is something a child doesn't forget, no matter how young."

His father would send letters for years until he also succumbed and fell ill. He soon also died. He had grown up to be an exceptional young man.

He was 17 years when he joined the Arendelle Navy. Pure dedication drove him to rise in the ranks and became Captain at 28 years.

Liam and his men find themselves walking into a seedy Tavern on a tip.

Liam had quickly surveyed the scene and came to the conclusion there was in fact a big deal closing. That was enough reasonable suspicion. He acted fast and gave his orders.

Soon he came face to face with a man that he felt a camaraderie with that made little to no sense to him. The man was a Pirate; he stood for everything that was bad form.

The battle was quick somehow Liam ended with an upper hand and was able to capture one Captain Killian Jones.

Liam had gone to visit his Aunt and tell her of his latest capture. The look on her face when she heard the name Killian Jones alone gave her away. Liam said in a stern voice, "Why did the mere mention of his name make you white as a fresh sail? Who is he?" He asked over and over to no answer.

Finally, she got up and reached in the cupboard in her small kitchen. She pulled out an old letter and handed it to him. Liam took a breath in. He knew the handwriting, his father's.

He slowly started reading it and the name Killian Jones took a new meaning for him. He was his younger brother. Now he remembered his mother's maiden name Jones.

"Why are you giving me this letter now? Growing up, you never once mentioned Killian to me ever. Father didn't either in any of his letters until this his last letter. I could have gone to Misthaven to look for him! He grew up to become a Pirate. He had no one!"

Annie replied sobbing, "I only followed my brother's instructions. He wanted you to forget about Killian. You were young enough that the memory would eventually fade."

Liam simply looked at her and said, "Yet, somehow I find myself holding a letter that was meant for me to have read after his death. The telling of a sordid tale. He is still my brother and you kept it from me, why? Oh yes, I read that too. My mother made a mistake and Killian was born from it. For someone that has always told me how important doing the right thing is and to be kind to the less fortunate you sure did not follow your own teachings."

Annie simply answered, "My brother in his death bed grew a conscience. What are you going to do?"

Liam smiled and answered, "Be an older brother and release him. My record is impeccable; I will get away with a slap on the wrist. Goodbye."

Liam left his Aunt's house and headed to the prison while still holding the letter. Once he arrived he told the guards he needed a word with the prisoner.

Liam was guided to the well-known cells. He finally reached Killian's and for the first time since they had been separated, he looked into the eyes of his younger brother.

Liam asked the guard for a bit of privacy.

Liam said, "Captain Jones, I remember hearing you mention to your associates there was a very specific reason for your urgent returns to Misthaven. What was that reason?"

Killian looked at the man. He knew that a man like him would appreciate a story of love.

"I was heading back to my betrothed. I am to marry once I return. I will be leaving this life and become an honorable man." Killian answered honestly. He had nothing left to lose.

Liam smiled and said, "I will personally escort you to your ship so you can make the trip. Better late than never. Before I let you go I would like for you to read this letter."

Killian looked at Liam suspiciously and finally agreed. He took the letter and headed to the most lit section of the cell and started to read it.

Killian could not believe what he was reading. He has a brother and finally knows the reason why his father, no his stepfather hated him. The identity of his real father was not revealed in the letter.

Not long after the cell door is opened and he is quickly engulfed in a hug from his brother. He returns the hug awkwardly.

Liam explains to the guard how everything was a setup and that Killian, in reality, was the victim of foul play. It doesn't take a long time for the guard to finally agree to let Liam leave the prison with Killian in tow. His excellent military record is the reason why his explanation is not doubted.

On the deck of his, ship Killian thanks his brother Liam and sets sail. Soon he will be with his love.

Killian is unaware that he is too late. Milah has married another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 8: Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This Chapter is sort of a continuation of the Acceptance Chapter/Emma. This one will be in Milah's POV about the wedding and all that has happened. It will bring us to the time when Killian reaches Misthaven after his incarceration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Chapter 8: Deception

Milah is looking out the window in her room. Her wedding to August is fast approaching.

Her soon to be mother-in-law Cora is preparing everything to make sure the wedding is perfect for her son.

Milah knows she has one thing to take care of before she says her I do's. She has some loose ends to tie up.

She enlists the assistance from her trusted maid. In her short stay in Misthaven, she has heard of a healer that can help her with some details. She needs to ensure that the dalliance with Killian did not leave her pregnant and to help cover the fact that she no longer has her virtue intact.

The healer had given her some herbal tea that will solve the pregnancy issue if she is in fact expecting.

To cover up the loss of her virginity she is given an animal's blood, the healer didn't specify. She was not going to ask for specifics. She is not too excited about using it but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Milah has all her bases covered. She is ready to become the lady of the manor. To be waited on hand and foot.

Milah casually glances at Emma once she has reached the altar. Emma looks so miserable.

It is not the wedding she had wanted but the look on Emma's face is worth it.

Milah gets lost in her thoughts of Emma. Her cousin is such a hypocrite. She cannot hide her feelings. She is always saying that she is truly happy about their wedding and how eager she is to finally be able to take her novice vows.

All lies she knows it. If only she could just be honest and not be a damn martyr.

The vows are exchanged. Milah really tries to show some excitement and smiles.

After the wedding, Milah decides to ask Snow to come live with them so she is not alone. She insists that since Emma is at the convent and Uncle David is still away.

If she was truly honest it was a simple tactic to show to her new husband August and his judgmental mother Cora, that she has a good heart. Especially since she had heard her mother-in-law only talk praises about Emma. She knew that if the choice would have been Cora's, August would have married selfless Saint Emma.

She had gotten used to being August's wife. She looked at him while he slept, he was not Killian but he would do. She missed Killian. He was so good at pleasing her in bed, unlike the man that lay next to her.

Things could have been worst she could have married beneath her.

The only redeeming quality August had was that he enjoyed lavishing her with expensive gifts.

Milah smiled to herself. She did love seeing Emma suffer.

Days had turned into weeks and soon it had been almost two months since she had married him. He was dull and he just didn't thrill her like Killian.

Perhaps later she could find someone exciting and take him as a lover. Killian was irreplaceable in that area but it was her best option since he got captured. Pity, such a waste.

She should alleviate Emma's pain and tell her she truly did her a service by marrying August in her place. She really is not missing out on anything.

However Emma might have been extremely satisfied with having August as a lover, she is so frigid. She wouldn't know what to do with a real man if she ever got one.

Milah snickers at the thought.

She walks around the large Estate. She avoids her mother-in-law and limits her time with August.

She uses the excuse of keeping Aunt Snow company to make sure she doesn't feel unwanted in the household.

Then the unexpected happens. Her maid tells her the Smee is on the outskirts of the Estate to hand her a message.

Milah thinks is a letter from an imprisoned Killian. She quickly sets out to go meet with Smee.

Unfortunately for Milah as she is leaving she is seen by Emma who is there to visit her mother. Emma follows her and sees Smee hand her Killian's message. Emma wonders why Milah would be meeting with that man. She will need to keep an eye on her.

Milah quickly reads the note and tells an anxious Smee she will go to Killian as soon as she can but that she needs to be careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 9: Villain or Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is a continuation of the Catch and Release with a bit of flashback into Killian's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Chapter 9: Villain or Hero

The Road So Far (Flashback)

Killian Jones was the worst human around.

The people of Misthaven were in a quandary when it came to the Pirate Captain. The higher class had quickly labeled him a thief, scoundrel and the scum of the earth.

The lower class saw a completely different man, simply a godsend. More like a blessing in disguise.

Sure he was not always seen in that light

In the beginning, after his christening as Captain of the Jolly Roger he had truly earned his devious reputation.

He had done it all. Pillaged and plundered without a thought to anyone else's needs.

He had eagerly created an image to instill fear amongst his crew and other pirates to stop any mutiny attempts. What better way to control or motivate than fear? He had refused to be underestimated because of his young age.

Perhaps the first reminder of the humanity that still resided within him was a young girl he had met in his darkest time. The young girl's name was Kristinka; she had been orphaned at a very young age as well. Like him, she had no family to help her and was forced to learn to survive by any means.

She had been working in the tavern owned by his friend Tiny. The Golden Goose Tavern is exploding with the excitement of the crew of the Jolly Roger. They had just arrived for a night of celebration, she had offered him services that were not on the menu and he foolishly accepted. It didn't help that his crew had cheered and encouraged the deed.

She was only eighteen years at the time and that was 3 years ago. He should have known better. He had just turned twenty-two and was eagerly trying to live up to the image of the pirate captain.

Even then he knew he had made a mistake.

They soon became friends of sorts. They got to know each other better. Her favorite book was Peter Pan.

In the orphanage, she had grown up in thanks to some wealthy benefactors they had a copy of the book. She had even given him a nickname "Hook."

That alone was an indication of how young she was when they first met. He finally gave in and started calling her "Tink" short for Kristinka and for the fairy she reminded him of. She was not happy about the nickname but accepted it gladly, always pouting when he would call her by that name.

As a boy, he had loved the story of Peter Pan also. He had prayed to have been swiftly transported to Neverland to be able to escape his cruel reality.

He knows that she had fallen in love with him early on but he just does not see her in a romantic light. He only sees her as a younger sister. He cannot give her his heart.

Not long after meeting Tink and remembering his youth he soon is seen in a different light by the lower class. To the ones that have no savior, no voice he is their protector. So each time the local law tries to pin any sort of crime on Killian they protect him.

Killian donates some of his ill-gotten riches to help provide for those who can't for themselves. He donates to the orphanage anonymously since he knows if the nuns knew where the money came from they would never accept it.

Present

Killian returns to Misthaven from his time spent in Arendelle after months have passed.

Bloody Arendelle prison. It is all Killian Jones can think.

Yet he is happier than he has been ever. He has an older brother and soon will marry Milah. He enters Tiny's The Golden Goose Tavern with a confidence he had forgotten during his time in prison.

He didn't even go home once he made port. He just wanted a bit of rum to welcome him home.

Then he hears the news. His heart shatters and the darkness takes hold.

"Countess Milah married August Booth," one of the fishermen says and continues with his story "Her family almost missed out on the opportunity that comes with marrying someone with that name, who knows why the other girl wasn't the one that married him."

His elven like ears had perked up to that bit of information. At first, he thought he had misheard. He must have. No, she couldn't have. No, she wouldn't have. They were to be married on his return.

He approaches the fishermen and asks, "Oy, August Booth married the Countess Milah I thought he was betrothed to the other Countess?" One of the fishermen responds, "Aye, he did. In my opinion, he made the wrong choice, but I am partial to blondes."

"Sorry, mate. I did not mean to intrude on your private conversation. In my line of work, information is power. " Killian says with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. His jaw clenched as he nods and walks away swiftly.

He is angry. He wants to hurt someone; anyone will do at this point. No, she would not have dared betrayed him.

Oh, there will be blood. He wants to inflict the same pain he is feeling. She will pay, they will all pay.

He is shaking uncontrollably.

He has no idea how or when he reached his home. He looks around the room and finds a mess; glasses and bottles are broken, chairs and the wooden table were thrown, books have torn to shreds and papers are scattered all over the normally tidy room.

"Smee! Come here!" Killian yelled.

The stocky man approaches slowly while playing with his crimson hat. He had heard the Captain arrive and then the noise coming from the little office erupted.

He must have heard about the Countess marrying August Booth, "Sir, you are finally back." Smee says nervously.

Killian rolls his eyes and frustrated asks "Apparently you are a very observant man Mr. Smee. Now is there anything of importance that you have yet to tell me?"

"Sir, Countess Milah has married August Booth in your absence," Smee says to his Captain. "Sir, there had been rumors of your capture throughout the port cities. We didn't expect to see you again."

Killian smirks and responds, "Aye, I was captured by the Arendelle Navy and imprisoned alongside most of the crew, some were not so bloody lucky. Now I do not recall any attempt from the lot of you trying to free us."

Smee's eyes go wide open. "Sir, I was told that there had been attempts to sway the authorities but they are not as easily convinced as the Misthaven officials."

"It matters not anymore. How did Milah end up marrying her cousin's betrothed?" Killian was really struggling to stay calm while he waited for the man's responses.

"The true story is not known, sir. All that is common knowledge is that Countess Emma joined the convent and that within a fortnight her cousin had married August Booth." Smee says rapidly.

Killian scratches behind his ear and says, "I will write a message for her that you will figure out a way to have delivered to her. Is that understood?"

"Of course," Smee answered rapidly.

Killian turned to look for some paper to write the message in what was left of his office.

The message is simple. "Milah, we need to talk and only his initials." She will know the note is from him and where to go.

All that was left for him to do was wait.

At least a couple of hours have passed by the time Smee finally returns.

"It's about time, Mr. Smee. You know how much I bore waiting." Killian says.

"Captain getting the message to her was not an easy ordeal. She is living in the Booth Estate; I had to be extra careful." Smee replied as he played with his hat nervously.

Killian nods in agreement. That didn't mean he had to like it.

"Is it fair to assume you have been successful in your task?" Killian said.

"Of course Sir, I would never fail you," Smee replied.

"Did she say anything?" Killian asked.

"All she said was that as soon as she could get away without arousing suspicion she would make her way to see you, Sir."

"Hmmm, wonderful how very considerate of her." Killian hissed. "Did she look happy in her new role of wife to Booth? What was her reaction after reading the note?" Killian looked at Smee as he waited for the answer, he dreaded.

"She seems content enough, she didn't seem unhappy. Sir, she did seem happily surprised after she had finished reading your note." Smee answered and quickly continued. "She will come, I'm sure of it."

"She best not make me wait too long and force me to go looking for her. I'm sure her new rich husband will not like to know that he is enjoying my leftovers. She still has to answer for her betrayal." Killian said.

Killian had started to lose his temper after Smee said that she seemed content. At first, he had assumed she had been forced to marry August.

The fact of the matter is simple. He knows she enjoys riches more than anyone else he has ever encountered and that reality has made him quickly realize that she may have entered into the marriage quite willingly and all for the wealth.

He had never had the need to flaunt his wealth only when having the need to bribe some judge or another greedy corrupt official to look the other way but never to enjoy an extravagant lifestyle.

Killian knew he would never be able to provide her with the riches and comfort that August had surrounded her with. Perhaps if that last venture had been successful he may have been able to compete with Booth's wealth but now, he couldn't come close.

He had wealth but not to that extent. He could only give her a reasonable cozy life. She may have accepted that life before but now after having a taste of the lavish life Booth has to offer, he wasn't so sure.

The problem is that he doesn't like to share. He is a Pirate after all.

Once upon a time he had cared for August. The little time he had spent in the Booth Estate as a boy, he had grown quite close to him. Too bad he had taken something that was his.

No one will keep him from what is rightfully his.

Perhaps a visit to see Archie for some Intel on August Booth is now in order.

Milah's family was still well respected and had gained some financial stability in recent years. Still, the marriage between Milah and August has benefited them a great deal already.

He has to be tactful in how he does things. He cannot let his anger blind him. He has to be smart about how he handles the situation from now on. He has an opportunity to get Milah back and maybe a small fortune.

They will sail away on the Jolly Roger once everything is over. His hand reaches his trimmed beard and strokes it as he plots and comes to a realization that he could use the friendship they once shared in their youth to get close to August and gain access.

Archie will happily help; he has tried to get him to leave the Pirate's life in exchange for an honorable one for so long.

He hates the idea of using Archie. Archie has been his only true friend for so long. He had even provided him with the most basic of education.

Killian always rebuffed his offers to help.

He knows his crew is extremely loyal but only because of the riches they have acquired since he became their Captain. As long as there is a big payout he can count on them for whatever he needs.

He will not lose his love. Maybe they can make a home in Arendelle with his brother.

Soon he will meet with Milah and let her know of his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 10: First Meetings and Secret Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In this chapter, we will have a conversation between Milah and Killian. Like the title indicates there will be the first meeting between Emma and Killian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

====  
Chapter 10: First Meetings and Secret Meetings  
====

Milah wakes early and gets dressed before August wakes and has a chance to question her. She is rushing to get out of the house. 

She is so excited to see Killian. She smiles to herself and doesn’t realize she is not alone until it is too late. 

"Where are you heading so early cousin?" Emma asks and waits for an answer. 

Milah turns to look at her cousin and answers with a taunting comment, “Oh Emma, I didn't realize you were still here. I assumed that you had already returned to the safety of the convent.”

 

Milah continues, “I thought you were only checking in on Aunt Snow and would have for sure left as soon as possible. I just assumed that spending too much time here would be somewhat uncomfortable for you. I’m only looking out for your wellbeing." 

"I’m doing just great you don't have to worry about me. I'm just not used to seeing you awake so early. You dear cousin have never been an early riser." Emma smiles as she answers and tilts her head to the side as she observes Milah. She can tell she is nervous. Why is she so nervous? 

"I was just heading out; I wanted to go check on the house to make sure everything is running smoothly since Aunt Snow is currently staying here." Milah tries to sound convincing and fails miserably even to her ears. 

Emma smiles sweetly. "I see. To answer one of your questions, you are correct. That was the original plan, a quick visit. Unfortunately your mother-in-law Cora insisted I stayed longer to help lighten my mother's spirits because she is worried about mother and how can I refuse such an invitation?” 

Emma took a breath and added, “I apologize, dear cousin if that is not an acceptable situation for you. I don't understand why you would think I would feel uncomfortable?"

"I thought you wouldn’t want to be here seeing as you were trained by my mother in law to be the perfect wife for her son. Isn't it extremely hot wearing that awful nun’s habit? I suppose you have to get used to it. I better go I don't want to be gone that long. Could you please let August know? I did not want to wake him he looked so peaceful in his sleep." Milah said.

Emma nodded and waited for Milah to leave the room. Emma rose quickly and hurried to follow Milah. She didn’t want to lose her. 

Soon they had reached the beach and what appeared to be a little cabin. Emma wondered what business her cousin had at this place. 

She had made sure to keep a good distance while she followed Milah. She looked around to make sure no one had noticed her as she approached the slightly opened window and strained her ears to listen to the conversation inside that had just erupted.

Milah had walked into Killian's cabin as if she owned the place. Killian just stared at her. She looked beautiful. He had sent Smee away earlier to do some errands and arrange a meeting with Archie. He also wanted to ensure some privacy if Milah was to make an appearance.

"Killian I have missed you so much; I truly thought I would never see you again...” Milah had started saying when Killian interrupted her.

"Oh love; I can see how broken-hearted you were about my absence. To prove your devotion the first thing you do is marry the first bloke with the biggest wallet that offers to make you his wife?" Killian yelled at her and continued "You had promised yourself in marriage to me and you broke your promise and for that, you will pay, I will tell your husband how many times I had you in my bed and how each time you begged for more." 

Milah just looked at him with wide eyes trying to think of a way to calm him. 

"I married him to save my family Killian, I had already lost all hope of happiness with you and that is the only reason I accepted the proposal. You have to know what marrying into his family could mean to anyone. The advantages it offers. So when my frigid cousin lost the opportunity and I was offered the chance I had to take it." Milah said in a small voice looking down. She hated the way he was looking at her.

Killian had always looked at her with such love and admiration. She was used to being second choice. She knew her aunt and uncle loved her but Emma would always come first. Killian was hers alone and she didn’t have to share him.

"How exactly did the opportunity present itself? Before you answer, I know how that mind of yours works and what it holds value to. Make sure you are telling the truth." Killian inquired. 

"I had bumped into August during my stay in Port Royal before I met you and he took a liking to me right away. I knew who he was and to be honest I didn’t care. I hold no true loyalty to my cousin. I thought if he chose me I would be getting the life I deserve and at the same time taking something my cousin loved. It would have been a double win for me. If you knew my cousin you would understand. The poor thing wouldn't know what to do to captivate and maintain any man's attention even if her life depended on it. To be honest I didn't have to do much. I just wanted something that was meant to be hers because she has had it all. I had no idea I had been successful until after you left for your deal." Milah answers.

"Oh, lass do not even try to lie. I know you well enough to know you must have worked extra hard to charm him into picking you. You, my dear, do not like to leave anything to chance. After all, you came looking for me." Killian said.

Emma stood dumbfounded listening to the conversation that started to fade as her worst fears were confirmed. She had cursed herself for even thinking that Milah had somehow lured August away. She had noticed that some of Milah's comments seemed to show she enjoyed flaunting her marriage in her face. She liked hurting her. 

Milah had set out to get August's attention. Not only that but she seemed to have some sort of dalliance with the man she was meeting secretly. 

It hurt so much she had loved Milah like a sister and now she was finding out how little she cared for her. The resentment her cousin felt for her was so great. Tears had started to fall.

Slowly Emma started focusing again on the conversation inside. She sniffled. 

"Killian we can make this work. For a while, we would need to meet in secret and see each other whenever it is possible and enjoy our time together thoroughly. We can enjoy our time together while my dear husband regales me with jewelry and riches and one day soon we take it all and escape." Milah rushes to say as she approaches him and reaches out to touch him.

Killian looks at her. His first thought had been of stealing her away. That was too simple for the offense. 

Then he just wanted to make August pay for taking his love away with his life. Now he wants to humiliate him. He wants for the great August Booth to be ridiculed. 

He smiles at Milah and answers.

“I accept your offer but know this if you try to double- cross me in any way. I will make you pay dearly. You better leave I have an important meeting to attend. ” Killian said. 

Milah answered, “Oh I thought we might have time for a little reconnecting time.”

“I’m afraid; this meeting is something I cannot postpone,” Killian said.

“When will I see you then? You are not going to meet with another woman are you?” Milah asked angrily.

“Jealous, love? To answer your question, I’m meeting with an old friend.” Killian answered and added, “Now go!” 

Milah got up and stormed out. She was making her way to the house. 

Emma stayed behind hidden. Then she suddenly felt someone grab her.

Emma turned and looked at the culprit. He towered over her, dark hair and a nicely trimmed beard. He wore all black but what captivated her were his brilliant blue eyes.

Killian had seen a flash of blonde hair. His first thought was that it was Tink. He wanted to make sure she had not listened in to his conversation with Milah.

He studied the woman in front of him carefully. She was beautiful and wearing a nun’s habit. Then he realized who she had to be. 

 

This must be Milah’s cousin, Emma. He is about to question her.

Emma beats him and asks. "How is it you know my cousin?" 

Killian answers, “Oh lass, I know your cousin” Killian pauses, licks his lips, he takes a step closer, invades her space and leans over as he finishes his answer and continues "intimately."

Emma looks at him slowly and takes a step back. 

"Why would my cousin want anything to do with a dirty filthy pirate like you?" Emma stands her ground and waits for an answer.

Killian laughs and responds. “Oh darling I bathe quite frequently but if you would like to ensure my cleanliness I would gladly oblige.”

Killian winks at her and smirks. He can tell she is uncomfortable with the conversation.

“How dare you speak to me in that manner? You are disgusting!” Emma says and continues, “How long have you known my cousin?” 

“That is not your concern. I am curious, what did you overhear? Even for a lowlife like me, eavesdropping is not good form.” Killian says. 

Emma says, “I don’t owe you an explanation but since I was raised with manners I will, I was simply walking by and saw my cousin leaving your home. I too was curious. If I had heard any part of your conversation, I would not be asking you?” 

“Oh, darling you are feisty not at all like your cousin described you. She truly did not do you justice. I have never seen a more beautiful nun in my life before. Even with that dreadful habit you are wearing you are simply alluring.” Killian said. 

Killian wanted to distract. He was leering at her. 

Emma just looked at him and said firmly, “Stay away from my family. I don’t care what you think you shared with my cousin in the past. She is married now and for once in your life try doing something honorable.”

Emma walked past him and kept going. 

Killian was looking at her walk away. Too bad he was not an honorable man to do what she requested. He is nothing but a selfish pirate. 

He had to tell Milah that her cousin knew about their dalliance and most likely she had an idea about the plans they were to set into motion. 

He had been surprised by the way she talked to him. Milah had described a pushover. He assumed she was someone who he could easily intimidate into submission. He knew as soon as she didn’t back down during their conversation that he, in fact, was terribly wrong. 

They were going to need to be more careful in the future. The good news is that she couldn’t really cause trouble if she was hidden away at the convent. 

Now all he needed was Archie to reintroduce him to August and he would have direct access to Milah. He knew his reputation could possibly be a problem but he would use their friendship albeit brief as an opening to get close to him and secure the steward position that had been vacant for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 11:  Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello there! Well, I finally managed to finish the chapter for you all. Not really a great chapter description. This one follows right after Chapter 10: First Meetings and Secret Meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!

====  
Chapter 11: Best Laid Plans  
====

Killian soon walks into Tiny's Golden Goose Tavern after his meeting with Milah followed by his encounter with her cousin Emma.

Killian really needed a drink to calm his nerves. He is supposed to be on his way to Archie’s office to set his plan into motion. The reality is simple he was truly caught off guard by the fierce owner of emerald green eyes and a repulsed expression on what he considers a stunning face. 

He had been so entranced by her and for a brief moment, all he had wanted was simply to reach out and touch her. He had not even realized he had moved his hand to reach out to her. Then she suddenly stepped back, away from his touch. That is the moment he snapped out of the trance and he came back to his senses. He didn't understand why she had affected him so much. Without thinking, he smiled at the thought of her and that even wearing that horrid outfit she was gracefully beautiful. She had a light to her that he was so drawn to. Like a moth to the flame. 

He couldn't stop thinking about what she had said to him. This was the first time he truly questioned his actions and selfish thoughts. Sure he would donate anonymously to the orphanage but this is different, it had felt different. 

No one had ever made him feel ashamed of who and what he had become. Countess Emma Nolan must be a Saint to make him feel this way. So he dubbed her Saint Emma. After just one meeting she had gifted him remorse. How very generous of her. 

Yes, he knew Milah was married and by all accounts, he should just walk away and be a better man but he still wanted her. He loved her. He was selfish. If only he didn't feel so guilty now. It didn't matter he would continue on. After all, a man unwilling to fight deserves what he gets is all he could think. 

Killian took a swig of his rum trying to get lost in the burn of the rum and then he noticed once of the locals harassing Tink. He quickly got up and headed towards them.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing? Unhand her!" Killian gritted out.

The man simply looked at him and continued fondling Tink. Tink was struggling against his hold. Killian just snapped and punched the man repeatedly until his head was bruised and bloodied. No one had even made an attempt to stop him. He had unleashed all of his bottled up anger of finding out Milah had married another unto the poor nameless man. 

Once he was finished his knuckles were bloodied and cracked from the continued assault on the poor man's head. Tink quickly grabbed him and pulled him to her room up the stairs. 

She quickly cleaned the blood of him and as soon as she was finished he got up and told her he had an important meeting to get to. He got up and made sure that the coast was clear. He gave her his thanks and left. 

He had it coming is all he could think. He hated that Tink worked at the tavern he had asked Tiny to keep her in the kitchen but sometimes she ventured out to the dining room. She was a pretty young girl so she would attract some unwarranted attention. 

Now he had two reasons for his meeting with Archie. He was on his way to see Archie's at his home. He didn't want his negative reputation to affect his longtime friend. That is the reason he would always meet him at his home instead of his office. 

He knocks on Archie's door twice and waits anxiously for the door to finally open. 

Archie is out of breath as he had hurried to open the door. “Killian, I was worried. I was expecting you much earlier. Please come in and sit down.” Archie stated as he guided Killian to his small living area.

“Oh, I’m sorry for being late. I made a quick stop at Tiny’s.” Kilian said as he raised his bruised hand to scratch behind his ear.

“Killian, by the looks of your hand I’m I to assume you are in need of my legal services? Archie scolded. 

“I don’t believe so. I only got in the fight defending Tink.” Killian said. “I was hoping you could help with finding her a good home to work at. I need her out of that place. I know Tiny tries to keep an eye on her but it is impossible for him to protect her at all times.” Killian asked. 

“I don’t know of anyone in need right now. Have you considered taking her with the nuns? I know they offer a safe place for young girls to live in.” Archie asked. 

Killian’s thoughts went to Emma for a brief second. What was is it about that bloody infuriating woman that kept his thoughts drifting to her? 

“I don’t know how Tink would feel at that suggestion,” Killian answered after finally returning to the present.

“It’s a good place for her. She will be safe. I will be heading that way tomorrow morning to deliver a letter to the daughter of a long-time client. Maybe you and Tink can accompany me to see the place. It will be only for a short while Killian.” Archie said trying to assure him.

“I honestly don’t think Tink would be very receptive to that idea,” Killian said.

“I don’t mean for Tink to take vows,” Archie replied. “I only mean as a temporary place while I find her a good house for her to work at. That way she can be out of Tiny’s.” Archie said.

“I will send Smee to let her know of the plan. I know she will not be happy but she will do it on my request. She will be ready to go.” Killian said.

Killian scratches the back of his ear and says, “Since you mentioned your old client. I was wondering if you could reintroduce me to August Booth. I’m looking to make a change in my business dealings and thought of our brief friendship growing up. Maybe he can help an old mate. I know my reputation is not the best but I’m hoping you can put in a good word in for me.” 

“How is it that you know of his return?” Archie asks.

“The prodigal son returns to Misthaven and you thought that bit of information would not find its way to me?” Killian says. 

“You had never mentioned him before. Why now?” Archie asks.

“Aw, I may have found a lass worth settling down for,” Killian smirks as he answers the question. It is not really a lie. 

“Oh, I’m so happy to hear that. Will you tell me about her? She must be a very special woman to have been able to keep your interest for longer than one night. I believe your father would have wanted you to find happiness alongside a good woman.” Archie says.

“My father hated me! Why would you say that? You know exactly how little he cared for me and my happiness. ” Killian growled as he responded. 

“Killian, please calm down. It was not my intention to upset you. I only said that because in his final moments he had asked for Brennan to take you in and perhaps it was his way to make up for the terrible way he had treated you.” Archie answers. He wishes he could tell Killian the truth but without proof, there is no point.

Killian studies Archie’s face. He looks as if he wants to say more but something is stopping him. 

Killian has always considered himself as being very perspective. It doesn’t matter he trusts Archie with his life.

“Archie you have not given me an answer. Will you help me?” Killian asks.

“Of course, you know I have longed for the day that you would come to me asking for help. I will gladly do all in my power to help you in becoming the man I know you truly to be.” Archie smiles softly as he answers.

“Good. Will you keep me posted on that matter? I know we have plans for tomorrow, we are going to the convent to take care of the issue with Tink and to deliver that letter.” Killian says. 

“Archie, I truly appreciate all your help. I better go now. I have taken too much of your time. I will see you early tomorrow morning.” Killian adds and bids his old time friend good night.

====

Earlier that same day at the Booth Estate

August wakes up to find that his wife is missing. He assumes that she is eating breakfast with his mother and Emma. Snow hardly leaves her room. 

He gets up and quickly gets ready. He walks into the dining room only to find his mother eating breakfast alone. He decides to take advantage and talk to her about another matter.

"Mother, have you seen Milah?" August asks.

"Sorry son, I'm afraid I haven't seen your wife once since I have been up. I do know she was seen leaving the estate earlier by one of the staff but she didn't say to where." Cora answers.

"Oh. I will ask her about her whereabouts later. There is another matter I would love to discuss with you. Mother, I was wondering if you knew what became of that boy father had brought to the house to keep me company when I was a boy. It was shortly before father had that accident and died?" August says and waits for a response from his mother.

Cora looks at August and tries not to show any emotion as she answers, "Oh yes that lowlife boy your father decided to take in as a charity case? If memory serves me, his name is Killian Jones. Well, he ended up in the only place someone like him could have. He became a dirty pirate.” 

“I was right about the path in which he was heading. I'm just happy I was able to send him away and save you before he could do any real damage." Cora says coldly.

"Mother, I never understood your dislike for him. I cannot help wonder if perhaps he would have stayed with us like my father had intended he may have made better choices. Father must have seen something special in him to have seen him worthy of living amongst us. Now that I'm a full grown married man and not a boy that has to listen to you I will finally be able to fulfill my father's request." August said firmly.

"What are you talking about? Your father's request... "Cora asks.

Did her dead husband reveal Killian's true lineage? Cora is dreading the answer.

"Mother, all father said was for me to take care of him. I intend to offer him the vacant steward position. Why are you so pale?" August inquires.

"I’m sorry to say this but we are not in need of a steward. We have not had the need for one since your father died. Even if that was the case we have you. To be honest just the thought of you wanting to bring that scoundrel into this house makes me ill. Are you sure doing this is a good idea? You recently married a young impressionable girl that could easily be seduced by that scoundrel, especially with the reputation he has with women. Son, I know you care for him but I don't believe bringing him to work as steward is a good idea." Cora answers.

Cora truly hopes she is making her case.

"Mother, I was unable to give Milah the honeymoon she deserves because of her aunt's health issues. Emma is at the convent on the verge of taking her vows. Mr. Nolan is still away. I want to take her on an extended honeymoon traveling. That is why I want to offer Killian the position. I never intended for us to stay here permanently." August says.

Cora stared at her son, she is fuming. 

“You want to leave me again? This must have been your wife’s bright idea!” Cora screams.

“Mother if memory serves me correct, it was your decision to send me away to study abroad when I needed you most. I had just lost my father and you just send me away… and Milah has no idea of my plans.” August says calmly.

“It is decided mother; I will honor my father’s last wishes and offer Killian the job of steward. I will not deter on this decision. I will meet with Mr. Hopper to ask him for help in reaching out to Killian. It is unfortunate that Emma decided to join the convent. I believe a woman like her would have been a perfect match for Killian. If he is truly the man you describe, a good woman would certainly make him see the need to become a better man.” August added.

“How dare you say such a thing? Son, I helped in Emma’s education to ensure she would have made a wonderful wife for you, not for some lowlife scoundrel! You see her worth only to pair her off with that man?” Cora said disgusted by her son’s thoughts.

Milah returns to the Booth Estate after quickly checking on the Nolan house. She had hoped for a more enticing reunion with Killian but it would have to do for now. 

Milah overhears the end of the conversation between August and his mother. 

Who were they arguing about? Milah wonders. 

Then she hears steps approaching. She turns to see her cousin Emma.

Emma stares at her cousin. She smiles at her.

“Milah, I will be leaving for the convent later today. I’m just here to check on my mother once before.” Emma says.

“Milah, please don’t bring any more shame to this family. My father has been away from the family for so long already in hopes to recover some of that lost honor. Please, don’t make the sacrifice of the family be in vain.” Emma pleads with her cousin. 

Milah just stares at Emma as she speaks. Does she know something? 

“I will promptly say goodbye to my mother and then find the rest of the household and let them know I will be leaving,” Emma says quietly.

Emma wonders if she should mention to Milah that she knows of her affair with the pirate. At least she cannot have that conversation with her in the house. Before she can make her way to her mother’s room August followed by Cora come out of the dining room. 

Emma smiles and says, “I was telling Milah I will be leaving later today. I was on my way to visit with my mother for a while and then say my goodbyes.”

Cora answers, “Oh darling girl, I wish you would stay longer but I understand.”

August adds, “Emma, please know this is your home and that you are welcome anytime. We will make sure your mother is well taken care of.”

“Thank you, I truly appreciate the gesture,” Emma answers and walks to her mother’s room.

Cora follows after Emma and says loud enough for everyone to hear, “Emma, let me walk you to your mother’s room. Then I will go lay down, suddenly I have a headache.” 

August looks in the direction Emma and his mother headed to and silently mutters a few choice words and turns to his lovely bride with a smile.

“Milah, where did you go this morning?” August inquires.

“I went to go check on the house; I had asked Emma to let you know.” Milah answers.

“Oh, that is fine sweetheart,” August says.

“Milah, sweetheart I will be offering the steward position to an old childhood friend,” August informs Milah of his plans.

“Your mother didn’t sound happy; I could hear the argument all the way to the front door,” Milah says.

“I don’t care if she is unhappy. I will do this. Then I will be able to give you a proper honeymoon.” August says.

“I’m not complaining. I just don’t want your mother to think it was my idea. She hates me. I know she wishes you would have married Emma.” Milah says.

“It doesn’t matter what she says or thinks I love you. I chose you. Your cousin is a lovely woman and it is a shame she has decided on becoming a nun. I was telling my mother that it would have been perfect if my old friend was to meet her. I believe they would be good for each other. He needs the love of a good woman.” August says.

“Oh, I had no idea you wanted to play matchmaker.” Milah smiles as she teases her husband.

“It doesn’t matter,” August says.

Soon the conversation ventures into small talk. Emma finally emerges and says her goodbyes. Cora never recovered from her conversation with her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 12:   The Launch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter will be from Emma and Killian’s POV. Emma is at the convent. Killian and Tink are on their way to meet with Archie. Killian is setting his plan into motion. There will be a brief encounter between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

====  
Chapter 12: The Launch   
====

The following day all seems peaceful and calm. 

Emma is pacing in her small room at the convent. She was unable to sleep the previous night. She was worried about the situation with Milah. Could she trust her cousin to do the right thing? Should she have made an attempt to extend her stay longer at the Booth Estate? She hopes Milah will heed her warning, no her plea. 

The problem is that she only had permission to stay for a few days. What could Milah possibly see in that despicable man? Sure he was a very attractive man, she wasn't blind but other than looks, what could it be? What did he have to offer? His reputation is horrible. Even someone as sheltered as Emma, she had heard of him. 

Tink arrives at Killian's cabin and soon becomes irate when he explains the reason for the meeting with Archie. 

"I don't want to become a nun, Killian!!" Tink screams.

Killian sighs and patiently massages the bridge of his nose. "Tink you are not to become a nun. This will only be temporary until Archie finds a nice home for you to work in." Killian says.

"I don't understand why I cannot stay here with you. I can help you keep the cabin nice and clean. I could cook for you too." Tink says hopefully.

"It would not be proper for you to stay here alone with me. Someday you will find a man to love and eventually marry and I don't want to be the reason you can't have that." Killian implores.

"I have already found that man, you," Tink says.

"Tink, sweetheart I'm not that man. You deserve someone far better than me. This will be good for you. Trust me." Killian says.

"Fine, but when the nuns kick me out because I'm too much trouble I'm coming to live with you. No matter if it's proper or not, got it!" Tink says.

"Bloody hell, alright I agree." Killian finally agrees and continues. "Let's go, Archie must be waiting for us."

Soon Killian and Tink arrive at Archie's home. Killian knocks on the door a bit impatiently. Archie opens the door suddenly, ready to go.

"Good morning, Killian. Tink it’s always a pleasure. I assume Killian informed you of the reason for the visit to the convent?" Archie said.

Tink answered, "Yes, I'm not happy about it."

Archie provided Tink with a soft smile. "Your stay will not be long. That is not the only reason for my visit. I'm also going to deliver a letter to Emma Nolan. Perhaps, I will introduce you to her. She is a lovely young lady."

Killian froze at the mention of Emma’s name. Killian scratched behind his ear. She had returned to Convent. 

“Archie perhaps it would be wise for me to not go inside with you and Tink. My reputation will no doubt be off-putting.” Killian says.

“Nonsense, Killian this is a place of worship. You have as much right to be here as anyone else.” Archie says.

The truth is he is not ready for another meeting with Emma. Especially since she knows of his relationship with Milah and most likely of their plans.

“I will wait outside. I want Tink to make a good impression.” Killian insists.

“Fine, it shouldn’t be long. We will be right back.” Archie says.

Killian leans against the wall as Archie and Tink walk through the Convent doors. 

Soon Archie and Tink are guided to Mother Superior’s office and Mother Superior looks up from the stack of papers on her desk. 

“Good morning Mother Superior. I’m here for two reasons. I would love to deliver this letter to Emma Nolan on behalf of her father. The second is this young lady.” Archie says and pulls Tink to his side.

“I will get one of the sisters to get Emma, please take a seat.” Mother Superior says as she stands and leaves the room. 

Archie nods in agreement and motions for Tink to take a seat next to him. Not two minutes later Mother Superior returns and sits on her chair and says, “How may I be of assistance?” 

“I was hoping that I could request asylum for Miss. Greene. I apologize; she prefers to be called Tink. Her stay will be temporary. I will pay for her expenses.” Archie says as he smiles at Tink and Mother Superior.

Mother Superior, Tink, and Archie wait for Emma’s arrival. Soon there is a knock on the little office door.

“Emma, please come in.” Mother Superior says, then the door opens slowly and Emma enters.

“Good morning Mr. Hopper, Mother Superior,” Emma says and smiles at Tink.

“Emma, meet Tink. She will be staying with us for a bit.” Mother Superior smiles as she made the introduction and adds, “Mr. Hopper also has a very important delivery for you.”

“Nice to meet you, Tink,” Emma says and smiles. 

“Emma I will be escorting Tink and Mr. Hopper around to give you privacy.” Mother Superior says.

Archie takes out the envelope and smiles fondly at Emma as he hands her the letter.

Emma stares at the envelope and smiles. She is about to open the envelope and read the letter but decides to read it elsewhere. There is a big tree on the side of the Convent that shades the window to her room. That spot is so calming to her. She promptly heads over there. She reaches the tree, sits on the grass, opens the letter and starts reading. 

My Darling Princess,  
I miss you and your mother so very much. I wish I was there. I have missed so many milestones in your life already. I’m writing this short letter to let you know that I will, in fact, be arriving at Misthaven soon. Hopefully, within a month we will be reunited. I was hoping I could ask for you to reconsider your decision of taking vows. Sweetheart, I believe your heart is broken now but I know you are so resilient and strong. I know you will find the happiness you deserve. Please don’t give up on love just yet. Please, let your mother know we will soon be together again.

Love, Dad

Emma couldn't stop the tears from slowly falling. She looked around and that is when she saw him. She stood up fast and walked towards him to question his reasons for being outside the Convent.

Meanwhile, inside the Convent Archie and Tink are given a tour. Tink is told she will be sharing the room with Emma.   
"What are you doing here?" Emma asked coldly.

Killian had not seen Emma approaching him; he had been so lost in thought. 

"Good day to you too Saint Emma, I'm here waiting for a friend, or is that not permitted to a man like myself," Killian replied.

Emma looks at him and asks, "Who can you possibly know that would have any business here?"

Killian smirks and leans in to invade her space. "Well, I know you. Would you rather I visit your lovely cousin? I would gladly comply." 

Emma's breath hitched as he stood so close to her. She glares at him and says, "I told you to stay away from her!" 

"Calm down. That is unless you would like to draw the attention of the lovely nuns towards us. Would you like the whole sordid story of how a Countess fell into bed with a lowlife pirate? Besides, I'm dying of curiosity. May I ask you a personal question?" Killian asks as he stares at Emma.

"What do you want to know?" Emma hisses.

"Why do you still have such loyalty towards someone that simply discarded you? I know you are desperate to protect Booth." Killian asks.

Emma looks at him, "I'm not protecting him. I'm protecting my family."

"I know you are protecting him. Tsk, it's bad form to lie. Such devotion wasted on someone that obviously didn't see your value." Killian said confidently as he licks his lips.

Emma just stared at him and answered. “Even if I was to admit that what you say is true and the only reason I’m asking you to stay away from my family is because of August. That is none of your business.”

They are at a stand-off. They fail to notice Archie has exited the Convent doors and is headed their way. Killian had been blocking her view. Emma’s back somehow had ended against the wall during their altercation and Killian’s back was to Archie.

“Killian, everything is taken care of,” Archie said.

Killian slowly turned around to face Archie. “Thanks, mate. Were there any problems?” Killian eagerly asked. “No problems as predicted. Emma, I wasn’t aware you two knew each other.” Archie is looking between them as he asks.

“We don’t. I was just making conversation with the lass.” Killian had answered a little too fast.

“He is correct. We were just making small talk. I had just come outside for a little privacy is all.” Emma said.

“Oh, I had assumed that you two must know each other, You two looked quite engrossed in conversation,” Archie says still looking at both of them.

“Thank you for the letter, Mr. Hopper. I should go inside and continue with my errands.” Emma said and smiles softly.

While looking at Emma disappear into the Convent doors Archie says, “Oh Killian, that girl is special. She has such a beautiful soul. It is a shame August called off the engagement. Don’t misunderstand me wrong Milah is a beautiful girl but Emma is an angel. She is the type of girl that I had hoped you would fall in love with and be lucky enough to marry.” 

Killian looks at Archie carefully, “Sounds to me like the lass has an admirer.” Killian winks at Archie.

Archie turns beet red and says, “I only meant to say that she is a special young woman. If anything I believe that she could be the kind of girl to tame the beast within your heart. Too bad she is adamant on taking the vows.” 

Killian looks at Archie and says. “I believe the lass would object to the assumption that she would make a good wife for a man like me. I had no idea you were so adamant in playing matchmaker besides I told you I’ve met someone already and if things work out with August Booth than I will gladly answer whatever questions you may have.” 

Killian looked away from Archie and towards the direction of the Convent. If he were an honorable man would Emma look at him with the same fondness as she had Archie? He had only seen contempt in her eyes. He was no stranger to that kind of looks but for some reason coming from her, it made him question his life.

“Before you ask Tink seemed fine. Killian lets go to my home and send August a note requesting a meeting. Let's go and get you started on the right path and a new life.” Archie said fondly.

“Aye mate,” Killian replied.

====

Emma had walked into her room to find Tink sitting on the other bunk bed in the room.

“Hello. Are you okay?” Emma asked.

“Yes, I hope I don’t have to stay long. This place brings back bad memories.” Tink said.

“Oh, if you ever want to share your burdens I will gladly listen,” Emma said.

“Thank you. I can see why Archie thinks so highly of you.” Tink said.

“Well, he has always been very kind. I have known him since I was a young girl. My parents are very fond of him. How is it you know him?” Emma asked.

“Oh he is a very close friend of Killian’s,” Tink said with a dreamy look on her face.

“You seem very fond of your friend Killian,” Emma said. 

“I know he doesn’t have the best reputation but he has always been good to me,” Tink said.

Emma just blinked and arched her right eyebrow and said, “That is good to know.” Sensing that she should thread carefully it might be a sensitive subject. Emma decided on a new topic, “Tink how did you like the tour of the Convent?”

“I will only be here for a short time so it doesn’t matter if I liked it or not. How long have you been here?” Tink asked.

Emma replied, “Almost 90 days. At the beginning of next month, I could take my vows." 

"I have no idea why you would want to become a nun. You are very pretty and refined. I'm sure you can find someone to marry,” Tink says.

"Thank you for the compliment. I was betrothed from a very young age but things didn't work out. To be honest, I want to help and I feel this is the best way to do that,” Emma said.

Tink looked at Emma and smiled softly, "I believe that man is an arse and there are other ways to help without becoming a nun." Tink said and giggled. She really liked Emma; she didn’t have any friends other than Killian.

Emma joined and smiled, "Colorful language for a nice young lady."

"Killian would have said something like that and I'm not a lady," Tink responded. 

Emma could tell she had upset Tink.

"I was teasing, I had a long day and I have a feeling yours wasn't any better. Maybe we should turn in already?" Emma said.

"It takes more than that to upset me but you are right. You are correct today was a very long day."

They soon get ready for bed. Emma takes a glance at Tink and wonders if perhaps Killian Jones is not a complete scoundrel like she thought. Emma soon drifts to sleep and dreams of getting lost in the bluest ocean for some unknown reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 13: Sapling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter has a bit of everyone. The story is coming together. Killian and Emma will be soon bonding a bit. About the chapter title, I hope it makes sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

====  
Chapter 13: Sapling   
====

August is getting prepared to be able to leave his estate to meet with Archie. 

Milah is waiting for a chance to escape for an impromptu meeting with Killian.

Emma encounters an unexpected obstacle in her quest to run away from her broken heart.

The next morning….  
Cora walks into the office and watches her son intently. 

August smiles, looks up from the chaos of papers littered on his desk and says, "Good morning mother, I see you are up quite early today. You look better. Before you start I don't have time to argue with you. I have a lot of work to do. I have to get some things in order before I set out to go meet with Mr. Hopper. I don't want to overwhelm Killian when he takes over." 

"I had hoped that conversation was a nightmare. You have inherited all the horrible traits from your father. You are as stubborn as mule, you also share that need to help that lowlife. Too bad you haven't changed your mind on the matter. I hope you know what you’re doing, mark my words son, you will live to regret it," Cora says and storms out of the room.

August stares at the door and sighs. Milah walks in right after Cora stormed out. 

"Good morning. Your mother is as pleasant as ever," Milah said as she kissed his cheek and added, "She is never going to accept me."

"I love you and that is all that matters," August said. Milah smiled at August’s response.

“Milah, I'm hoping I will be hiring my childhood friend to take over my duties at the Estate and we can finally go away and be able to take that honeymoon trip we were unable to take when we first married,” August says as he reaches for Milah’s hand.

“Oh, how long will we be gone and when will we leave?” Milah asked and tried to display excitement at her husband's news.

“I want to finally take an extended honeymoon trip with my beautiful bride and to answer the second part of the question; we will leave by the end of the week if everything goes as planned. If it is possible to leave sooner we will do so,” August answers.

“I prefer not to leave my aunt alone for too long. Please just remember that Emma is in the Convent.” Milah says. 

“I understand, sweetheart. You have such a loving heart. How about a month? I would have loved to spoil you for longer but I understand your reasons for not wanting to stay away for too long. So it is settled, we will make it a month long trip,” August answers.

Milah smiles and just gently nods in agreement as she loses herself in thought. The thought of a nice lavish vacation sounds amazing but she has a feeling Killian is not going to be very happy with the news. She knows it will be hard to convince him it’s for the best. She needs for August to be completely in love with her and trusting so he doesn’t see the treachery coming. She had to make sure that he oblivious to the fact that she was not in love with him. She could fake it as long as it takes, he was nice enough but he wasn’t the man to satisfy her needs, at least not intimately. Financially he was very well equipped to satiate her desires and so far he was doing an amazing job.

"I was wondering if it is satisfactory for me to take a trip to my uncle's house today. I want to ensure everything is okay. Before you say anything I know I went out there yesterday but since we are expected to leave soon I need to make sure everything is in good shape. My Aunt Snow is still not in shape to go over there her and I need to help her any way I can. I know I'm not as capable as Emma but I need to put my part," Milah said thinking she could easily sneak away to see Killian and let him know of her husband's plan. 

"Could that possibly wait until tomorrow? On second thought I can go to the house in your place and do whatever needs to be done. I think your presence here is needed. You need to keep your aunt company especially since we will be leaving her here alone with my mother for a month," August said in a firm voice.

Milah blinked away her frustration. She needed to get away and meet with Killian to let him know about her husband's plan for a honeymoon trip. August wasn't making things easy for her and she couldn't afford to make him suspicious of her actions. 

"Ok, I will let you take care of everything," Milah relented. 

"Good, I will stop at the house on my way home from Mr. Hopper's office" August smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss. 

As August walked away Milah felt her anger rise. How would she be able to find time to talk to Killian?

====  
At the Convent  
====  
Emma is asked to Mother Superior's office. The door is ajar and the tiny brunette signals for Emma to come in.

"Emma, I was thinking you should go see your mother to tell her about the letter Mr. Hopper delivered and to check on her of course. I still think you could have asked to stay longer," Mother Superior said as she waved for Emma to sit.

"I didn't want to take advantage but I would love to go show my mother my father's letter. I think it will brighten her day." Emma says and smiles.

"Emma, I have an ulterior motive. Your trial period is almost over and I want to suggest something a bit out of the ordinary. You will go show your mother the letter and stay at the Booth estate for the remainder of the trial. I think it would be good for you to confront your feelings for August. Remember that taking vows is going to be a lifelong commitment. During your extended stay, you can decide if you still want to become a nun or if it's possible you can find love in another. Oh, and before I forget, you don't need to wear the habit while you're away." Mother Superior says.

Emma stares at Mother Superior. She is about to counteroffer but thinks better of it. She could keep an eye on Milah and make sure she stays away from that pirate at least for as long as she can. 

"I will gladly take the letter and look forward to spending some time with my mother before I take my vows but that will not change my thoughts. I will accept your generous proposal," Emma agreed with Mother Superior.

"Emma, before you leave to go see your mother I want to make something very clear to you. I hope that you know I'm not only doing this because I like you and in all honesty, I don't want you to make a life altering decision if there is any doubt in your heart. I want you to make sure there are no residual feelings for August. You just came back from the estate; did you feel anything for him?" Mother Superior asks.

"No, I didn't," Emma answers and looks down at her hands.

"Your family has always been very generous with the Convent and that is not the reason I'm going out of my way to make certain you are not making a mistake." Mother Superior says and adds "I also know that right now you might feel like you lost your happy ending the day August married Milah but I want you to take my following words to heart; sometimes happy endings aren't what you think they should be. Now go get ready to go." Mother Superior said, 

Emma smiled softly and gets up to go to her room. 

"Emma, is everything okay? I overheard the nuns talking about Mother Superior wanting to speak to you." Tink asks.

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm to go stay the rest of my trial period with my mother at my cousin's husband estate. I was really looking forward to getting to know you better." Emma says as she gently pats Tink's hand.

"It's fine. I hope I will not be here too long anyway. You should steal him back. Your cousin is horrible from what you have said and it would be well deserved." Tink assures Emma.

That morning they had talked while they did their chores and had quickly shared with each other their troubles. Emma had listened intently to Tink talk about her friendship with Killian. She knows that Tink has no idea of his relationship with Milah. She had initially thought of enlightening her but didn't want to break her friend's heart. One broken-hearted woman was enough. Emma finishes packing and is soon out the doors of the Convent.

====  
August arrives at Archie’s office and knocks. 

Archie is startled as he opens the door. 

“Hello, young Sir. Am I in the presence of young August Booth? How are you? It has been far too long.” Archie finally manages to get the words out. He had thought he was going to need to seek him out.

“Mr. Hopper it is so nice to finally be able to come visit you. I’m sorry I was unable to get away sooner but I’m sure you still remember my mother. She barely lets me out of her sight.” August said.

“Oh, I remember your mother quite well. To what do I owe the honor?” Archie asked.

“Do you remember that boy my father brought to the estate when I was young? I was hoping to offer him a job. My father’s dying wish was for me to help him.” August said as he walked around the neat office.

“Interesting I was going to pay you a visit at the Booth estate for that same matter. To be honest, I’m happy I didn’t have to set foot there. Your mother and I did not part on good terms.” Archie confesses.

“Imagine my surprise to hear that my mother left a bad impression. Regarding Killian, what did you have in mind? I want to offer him the steward position. I just hope that if he accepts he can deal with my mother. She will most likely antagonize him. She doesn’t have the best opinion of him.” August informs Archie.

“That is a wonderful idea and I know that he will accept gladly. I have confidence that Killian can handle your mother. To be honest, if I was in your place I would be more concerned for your mother. Killian can be quite a gentleman but if he is pushed he will not bite his tongue. Killian will not be intimidated by her. I hope that is not a problem,” Archie confirms.

“That will be a refreshing site. I don't think anyone other than my father has ever been able to handle her. That sounds good to me, so then it is settled. I hope he can start soon. I want to leave town this weekend and finally, go on my honeymoon. It would be amazing if we could leave sooner.” August rushed to say.

“I believe he will be happy to hear the news. Although he is not an educated man, he is smart and if it is okay with you I can guide him as much as I can.” Archie assured August. 

“That sounds wonderful,” August says with a smile. 

“Do you think it will bother him greatly if we don’t actually meet until my return? I’m just so eager to leave and have my bride all to myself.” August tells Archie.

“I’m happy to say that if it pleases you, you can leave sooner. Do you have anything in particular that you would want me to review with him?” Archie asks as he looks over all the Estate papers he was handed.

“Those papers are similar to a power of attorney I'm giving him the same authority I have in case my mother decides to make things difficult for him,” August says.

Archie looks at the papers knowing that this could be the closest Killian will be to his birthright. 

"If you don't mind I still have another stop after this and since you have said that it will not be a problem for me to leave sooner I will take you up on that offer. It is still early I can check on the Nolan house and go home and leave tonight." August says excitedly.

"Oh then don't let me hold you up longer. Go on and take care of your business." Archie tells August with a smile.

Even in death, Brennan tried to help Killian. 

August smiles and heads for the door. Shortly he arrives at the Nolan house. Everything is as it should be so he quickly leaves and is back home telling Milah to get everything ready. They will be leaving sooner, in the early morning the following day. 

By the time August arrives Emma is already there and is soon helping Milah prepare for the trip at August's request. Emma has a small smile on her lovely face because she knows that for now, Milah will not be able to do anything inappropriate. Milah exudes frustration. Milah knows she is out of time. She will not be able to warn Killian.

The following morning not long after August and Milah leave on their honeymoon there is a hard knock on the front door. Emma heads to the door and opens it. Facing her is one Killian Jones, dressed as a gentleman should with a nice pair of trousers, vest, and coat that bring out his eyes.

Killian just stands there staring at her. Emma stood tall looking every bit the angel she was. She wasn't wearing her habit that is all he knows for a fact.

"Mr. Jones, how may I be of assistance?" Emma asks.

Killian blinks and responds, "Lass, I'm here to see August,"

The color drains from Emma's face.

Before she says anything Killian says, "I'm not here to cause any trouble. He is an old friend and has generously offered me a job."

"You are the old friend?" Emma asks in disbelief.

"Aye, I met him when I was a young lad. I have decided to become an honorable man and he has chosen to see passed my long list of bad actions." Killian says and intently looks at her,

"Oh, you just missed them, they will not be back for a month," Emma informs Killian.

Killian's jaw clenches and says. "I thought they were set to leave until the weekend," 

"Well, it seems that he trusts you enough to leave without meeting with you. He did mention an old friend would be stopping by and to make sure that he was welcomed, to be honest, I'm very surprised to find that the old friend he mentioned is you." Emma answers.

"I see." Killian answered.

Emma looks at Killian and says. "Would you like some tea?" 

"Is Saint Emma actually going to be cordial?" Killian can't help tease her.

Emma smiles and just starts walking to the dining room. She stops and turns to see if he is following her.

Killian cannot help the smile that escapes him. She seems different.

"I accept lovely Emma," Killian says and follows her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 14: Getting To Know You, The Real You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First I would love to apologize for the mini hiatus. There will be mentions or nods to other OUAT characters starting on this Chapter and most likely future Chapters too. There will also be some new original characters but nothing too major. We will see Killian and Emma seeing each other with a new found appreciation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!

====  
Chapter 14: Getting To Know You, The Real You   
====

"How did you end up with the job of giving me a tour of the Estate and to make me feel welcomed? Last time I saw you, we were at the Convent not being extremely friendly if I recall correctly." Killian asks as he sits in front of Emma while drinking his tea.

Emma looks at him closely and answers, "Well, August's mother Cora isn't feeling well. I know the Estate well enough to have been tasked with the job no one else here can fill."

"I suppose, I forget you were groomed to be the perfect little wife for August. I imagine that included being familiar with the Estate." Killian says.

Emma looks away for a brief second and answers, "Yes, I was groomed by Cora to be the perfect wife she thought her son would need. In the end, it didn't work out." 

"I too know the feeling of rejection all too well. I went away on a business trip thinking on my return I would wed the woman I love only to return to find out that the woman I love had given herself to another in marriage." Killian said.

"She told you that she would marry you?" Emma asked as she looked around to ensure no one was listening. "Are you finished with your tea, Mr. Jones?" 

"Mr. Jones? Hmm, I like the sound of my name on your lips." He realizes his comment makes her uncomfortable and adds, "Sorry lass. I apologize for the improper comment. To answer your question, yes she did." Killian said quickly.

Emma smiled, rolled her eyes and gestured to his cup. 

"I'm done." Killian finally answered.

"There is more I need to show you," Emma said.

Killian bites his bottom lip holding back the comment that naturally wants to come out.

"August mentioned he had met you as a young boy. Do you remember anything about your stay here at that time?" Emma asked

"I wasn't here that long, love." Killian answers.

"Yet August cares for you deeply and sees you as a true friend," Emma says trying to guilt Killian. She hopes that reminding him of their childhood friendship will deter him from whatever plans he may have.

"Ah, perhaps he does," Killian answers and looks at Emma.

Soon Killian is walking after Emma out of the house. She is pointing to different areas of the ranch. The Estate consists of a vast farmland and to fill the awkwardness of the situation they keep talking. 

"How long were you here? I used to visit often and I don't remember seeing you." Emma asks.

"Hmm, I was there for maybe a couple of months. Once Mr. Booth passed his wife kicked me out. I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to August," Killian answers.

"Why would she kick you out, did you do something?" Emma asks and adds, "She has always been so generous, and I cannot believe she would just toss you out." 

"Automatically you assume I did something. I was a child. I had lost my father and Mr. Booth had generously given me his last name and you spontaneously believe me to be at fault?" Killian was starting to lose his temper.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. It is hard for me to believe from my experience but if you say that's what happened I believe you." Emma reaches to touch his hand as she says her apology.

Killian looks down at where they are connected and finds her touch soothing.

"No need to apologize. Just like everyone else Mrs. Booth never allowed me to forget I was nothing, all she saw me as was a simple charity case." Killian says.

Emma is now rubbing little circles on his hand. She doesn't even know she is doing it.

They soon come across some of the workers' little huts and hear someone screaming in pain. They look at each other. Soon they are opening the door to the little hut and find a man bloodied lying on a cot.

Emma looks at Killian with her big green eyes tearing up at the sight.

"We need to call the doctor," Emma says urgently.

Killian is kneeling by the man and says, "He was beaten like if he was an animal. These wounds are not older than a day."

Emma asks, "Who would do such a thing?"

Killian laughs as he is getting a rag wet and cleaning the blood from the man's body.

"Who is in charge? Or you cannot believe your perfect August can be responsible for this?" Killian asks as he points at the battered man.

"August is not a cruel man. Someone else must be responsible." Emma insists.

Killian says, "People from your class and like August and Cora only see their workers as pawns, worthless and disposable."

-"I know you believe that I'm too sheltered and you are correct but I do have my own opinions. Even though everyone has blood inside them, there are only a few that are more fortunate. Some people lack things that others have plenty of. Some have nothing and deserve it and those that have everything their hearts desire and have everything and don't deserve it." She said.

"Maybe heading to the main house now and getting a doctor out here would be more beneficial to the poor bloke than breaking your romanticized illusions of August Booth," Killian says as he grabs Emma by the arm and pulls her toward the door.

"I don't understand your obsession with Milah if you hold 'our' class in such low opinion," Emma says as she walks with him to head to the main house and send for the Doctor.

"Milah was my chance at a happy ending. Women want a man with money and power. No woman wants a man without a last name or financial stability to care for her. I have only one of the requirements. I can offer a comfortable life, not one in the league of Booth but a nice life. The surname is my mother's. My father didn't see me worthy of his. But that is a long story,” he says and adds, “Too long for now.”

Emma looks at him as she hurries to keep up with him. 

"I'm sorry," Emma says.

Killian slows down a looks at Emma. She is not judging him for his misfortunes. He has no idea why he is sharing so much with her. 

"I have known Archie since I was young. He thinks it's my choice to not marry and to live my life as is. He doesn't understand that it is not only my decision. I ask you, what honorable woman wants to be saddled with a man like me? Don't you think I would love to marry and finally have a family? Milah had said she would accept me as I am and then she did the opposite. What she took from me no one can replace." Killian says as his jaw clenches.

They are about to reach the main house.

Emma asks, "What did she take away from you?

"The same thing August took from you, hope," Killian said as they opened the door. Emma pauses for a second and calls out for the Booth's maid. 

"Enith, please go fetch Dr. Whale. There is an injured man in one of the worker huts." Emma smiles as she gives her order.

"Oh, I need to make sure it's alright with Mrs. Booth for me to leave," Enith says.

"Enith, the man is in bad shape. August gave instructions for our orders not to be questioned. Mrs. Booth is not feeling well, therefore you will follow our instructions or I'm I to inform August that you didn't follow his?" Emma says in a firm voice.

Enith glares at Emma and says, "I will leave to go get Dr. Whale." and walks briskly by them.

Killian is in awe of Emma taking charge. 

"I'm impressed, Emma," Killian tells her in a soft voice filled with admiration and pride.

 

Emma looks at him and says, "I'm sorry. I should not have been so harsh with you. You are not exactly what I expected. Did you know I shared a room at the convent with your friend, Tink? She thinks the world of you. To be honest, at first, I thought she was biased because of her obvious feelings for you but there is more to you. I saw it in your anger at the condition we found the man in the cot."

Emma is starting to walk away and says, "I will be going to get some supplies that may be useful when Dr. Whale arrives."

She is back soon with some clean rags. Killian is standing at the door looking for the Doctor's arrival. He looks lost in thought. He must have heard her approach and turns to face her.

Emma says, "I need to make sure that your room is prepared. August wants to make sure you're comfortable. He also mentioned that there is housing in the estate for the steward but that he will take care of that in his return."

Killian smiles and looks intently at Emma as he says, "Of a gentleman as you can see all I have are the clothes. But I also want to tell you that if I had you, only becoming blind, deaf or an imbecile I would have left you for another woman and much less for a whore like your cousin." 

Emma stands there staring at Killian in disbelief. They had stepped outside to wait for Enith and Dr. Whale.

Cora peers outside her window at the sound of voices. She notices the resemblance between Killian and her late husband. In a moment of panic, she rushes to her locked trunk frantically struggling with the key she hides close to her heart and finally is able to open it. She digs until she finds what she is searching for, a letter. The same letter Brennan had written to Archie in hopes to acknowledge Killian as his first born son to be precise. She should have ridden herself of such damning evidence then. If it was to be found out now her son would have to share his inheritance with that bastard. 

She knows there are still workers who knew Brennan, what if they notice the resemblance? She might need to force them into retirement. Sure she had heard rumors of Killian's good looks but had never been curious enough to see for herself. He truly had too much of his father in him, more than August. She was baffled how August could not see it? Then she remembered he hasn't seen him, Archie had made the arrangements. Soon her attention is back to reality and the commotion outside.

They stand outside of the Booth main house while the doctor checks on the patient. Killian is watching Emma sway back and forth she is so nervous. The doctor had finally arrived and now they were waiting on his prognosis. 

"The man was beaten badly, in addition, he has pneumonia and it has not been taking care of. If he makes it, it will be a miracle." Dr. Whale said.

He handed Emma the medication. 

How could they treat their workers so poorly? "Thank you, I will make sure that he takes it," Emma said confidently.

"Pneumonia is always dangerous and you have to take into consideration the poor physical state that he is in as well. If he makes it through the night it will be a good sign but he will need much care," Doctor Whale says.

They head to the little hut and Emma quickly gives the man the medicine. 

"Emma, you have to know that there is a chance he may not make it," Killian tells Emma.

"I have faith he will," Emma says.

"If he makes it, it will not be because of divine intervention it will be because of your care," Killian says as he holds Emma's hands within his. He slowly lifts her hands and places a soft kiss on each as he keeps his piercing eyes on her.

Emma soon showed Killian to his room.

Emma is walking to her mother's room to wish her a good night and is stopped by Cora.

"Emma, I couldn't help notice that you have spent all day with the Pirate," Cora says.

Emma looks at Cora and responds, "I was only following August's instructions. He mentioned that you are not feeling well and for me to make sure he felt welcomed."

"I wonder, how welcomed did you make him feel. You too looked very cozy," Cora says and walks away.

Emma stands there in shock. Cora had always shown such affection to her and now her current attitude was the opposite.

Cora heads to Killian's room. She is assuming that there is much more to what is being said. She finally arrives and knocks loudly.

Killian opens the door and is surprised to see Cora. 

"What do you want in exchange to leave the grounds?" Cora asks.

Killian only smirks and responds, "I will not be leaving without what belongs to me."

Cora is stunned he knows he is the elder son of Brennan.

"I can have my husbands' last name reinstated as yours and money alongside a beautiful honorable bride," Cora says.

"I don't need your husband's surname or for you to find me a wife,” Killian answers. He is confused by Cora's offer. 

"Think about it, don't discard the idea," Cora says and walks out.

Killian stands dumbfounded. It is an interesting proposition. He could marry and accept the money. He would appear less threatening. Perhaps this could work for his benefit. 

All Cora can think of is that she needs that bastard gone. Her son will not share his inheritance with that lowlife. She knows Emma still cares for her son. She will use that to push her to make the decision to protect August. 

Cora decides to apologize to Emma for her behavior and plant a little seed. She is not blind she saw how Emma and Killian had interacted. 

Cora arrives at Emma's door and knocks softly. Soon the door opens.

She soon tells Emma the reason for the late visit, "Darling girl, please forgive my attitude from earlier. I know it is not an excuse for my poor behavior but it is not a secret that I'm not happy with the presence of Killian Jones in my home. I know for a fact that he is only here because he covets all that my son's possessions. He will take e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g that is within reach. If August was to know of his true mission here, I cannot dare imagine what would happen. All I wish is to find a way to protect the family. I even offered him some money among other things for him to take his leave. If only somehow, someone could find a way to protect us from whatever that man is up to. Sorry for revealing my concerns. Good night sweet girl." 

Emma watches Cora leave her room and quickly comes to the conclusion that Cora must know of the prior relationship between Milah and Killian. What else could Killian want that August has?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 15: Everything We Need Is Right In Front Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello there! Finally, an update. Yes, I am very sorry for the delay. Do to some health issues I have limited my use of my computer and thus cut significantly my time to write. I will still write it but my updates may take a bit longer.  
> This is mostly a Captain Swan chapter and as I mentioned before I will be introducing new characters and there will be mentions of others but my main focus is the development between our favorite couple. Hope you all enjoy the Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and patience.

====  
Chapter 15: Everything We Need Is Right In Front Of Us  
====

The next morning Killian walked confidently towards the dining room for breakfast. He wasn't surprised to see Emma already sitting at the table. He wonders if he should mention to Emma his conversation with Cora. He notices the way she is looking at him. The mistrust seems to be back in her beautiful emerald eyes. 

"Good morning, lass. Sleep well?" He asks trying to act as if things were the same.

"Good morning," She answers and refuses to hold his gaze. No smile or emotion, so unlike the day before. 

Killian sighs and shakes his head.

"I see we are back to me being the villain in this story. I thought I was starting to win you over" Killian says with a bit of hurt in his features. 

"Why are you 'really' here?" Emma asks.

"I thought we had gone over my intentions yesterday?" He simply says.

"Let me guess, the lovely lady of the house Cora paid you a visit after she left my room and tainted our new found friendship?" He added to his previous question.

Killian sat down in the closest chair to her. He simply studied her lovely face for a reaction to his inquiries.

Emma sat there and sighed. She looked at him and finally responds.

"Yes, she did." She has a feeling he will be able to tell if she was lying.

"You know what your problem is 'Saint Emma'? That you have the soul of a martyr you are willing to face up with anyone to protect August. You have put up with my insults and my presence just to prevent August the shame of knowing that he’s wife is a whore. Don’t you notice that the others take advantage of you?" He tells her.

"Are you taking advantage of me?" Emma asks.

"No, I'm trying to open your eyes," Killian tells her.  
Emma can tell he is sincere.

"What did Cora tell you of our conversation?" He asks.

"Nothing. She just insists that you are not a good person," She answers. 

"It seems she has convinced you," Killian tells her as he walks away and suddenly stops. He doesn't even turn to look at her when he adds, "Emma I thought we had reached a new level in our relationship but I see that I was a fool. It only took a conversation with Cora to make you question me. I have lost my appetite. I will go check on the patient," Killian leaves the room and Emma behind.

Emma felt sad. She kept wondering if she should go looking for him. She had been lost in thought and had missed Cora walk in.

"Good morning," Cora tells her with a tight smile. Cora calls for Enith to serve them. 

"It seems I missed Mr. Jones. Such pity," Cora said as she looked at Emma.

"He seems very fond of you. I can't help wonder that with such an unlikely friendship we may have an advantage. I'm not judging, dear. Do you by chance happen to know why he accepted the position here?" Cora asked.

"He says that he wants to become an honorable man and perhaps even someday find a woman to marry. I think he is sincere." Emma answers.

"Oh. Do you know if he may have set his sights on anyone? Perhaps with my support, we can help him move along faster in his quest. I just want him to leave before he can do any real damage to this family." Cora says 

Emma studies Cora carefully. There is something she is not telling her but she cannot push for answers. 

"I don't believe there is anyone in particular." She finally answers the older woman.

"Please excuse me. I want to go check on the injured man we came across yesterday." Emma says.

"Of course, dear," Cora answers and doesn't even bother asking how the poor man is doing.

Emma gets up and quickly finds her way out of the dining room. Soon she is out of the house and can finally breathe. She knows there is something that she is not being told. She is walking absentminded and suddenly she is colliding with what appears to be a very solid wall. She looks up and is met with blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I should have been paying attention to where I was going." Emma apologizes profusely. 

"So how was he?" Emma asks, "I was on my way to catch up with you."

"His name is Michael Thomas. I bet not any of you had bothered to even learn that poor man’s bloody name. That includes the Booth's and even you love. He is so beneath the lot of you." Killian walks past Emma and keeps walking in long strides to put distance between them.

Emma stands there trying to process what just happened between them. Wait did he just call her love? 

She finally starts to move and heads back to the house. She is dazed and confused about her own feelings. Why does it bother her so… if he is upset or how he sees her? Sure she was raised in a sheltered environment but she does care for others. In her education she was never taught that woman could make a difference. Sure there was an exception to the rule like Cora Booth but she inherited her position with the death of her husband. At least until August, the man of the house would take over. 

Killian is furious. He is enters the house and is soon on his way to his room. Somehow still angry that she assumes the worst of him just because she had a bloody conversation with Mrs. Booth. He should tell her exactly what that horrible woman offered him. Money and a bloody wife. Yet she assumes he is the scoundrel in the story. He knows his reputation is not the best but he had enjoyed their conversations and he thought the feeling was mutual. He shared with her some of his inner thoughts. Thoughts that he had not shared with anyone, insecurities he has not revealed to anyone. He will not even entertain the idea the real reason her opinion matters to him. He is about to reach for the door and suddenly hears his name.

"Mr. Jones. Have you decided to accept my offer? I can sweeten the deal for you. I'm sure I can guarantee a wedding with Emma." Cora says.

Killian freezes as he listens to the woman. Did she really just offer him, Emma? Does this mean Emma mention an interest in him? 

"Excuse me?" He replies and slowly turns to face her. 

"Oh, you heard me perfectly well Captain. I'm offering money and Emma. I know Emma well; I know she will make an excellent wife. Sadly my son did not see the value in her he seems to see in her cousin but I have a feeling you might see her worth." Cora said 

"Since when do you address me as Captain? I thought you only saw me as a rogue. As far as Emma is concerned, only her feelings matter not mine." Killian answers. 

"Oh isn't that how you are so well known in town? A scoundrel and a womanizer who just happens to have a soft spot for a very specific blonde. You chose her. If you want her all you have to do is accept my offer." She tells him.

"Yet you are so eager for me to take the same woman you had invested so much in to become your son's wife as mine. A lowly pirate. Does she even know that you are offering her like if she was a commoner? Why are you so eager to be rid of me?" Killian asked as he got closer to Cora.

Cora stands proud and simply replies, "Oh Captain and yet you have not turned down the offer. Hmm. You like the possibility, the thought that someone of her class could be yours for the taking." 

Cora smiles and she turns around. She leaves him standing in front of his room.

He sighs and enters his room. Could he be so selfish to accept? The problem is that he wouldn't be so tempted if it was just any other high-class woman but the idea of it being her, Emma. No, he wants her to want him.

That thought scares him and confuses him. No, he is here for Milah. He knows Emma loves August but just the idea of having someone love you in that capacity makes him curious. He envies August; he has Milah and Emma's devotion. 

 

****

Archie goes to see how Killian is doing in his new job. At least he has the excuse that he had told August he would lend Killian a hand. In reality, he is there to check up on him plain and simple. He had heard Dr. Whale had made a house visit to the Estate. He hopes it is not something Killian did. He knows Killian has a temper.

He knocks loudly. Enith opens the door. 

"Good day, could you please let Mr. Jones know that I'm here," Archie says,

Emma finally finds her way to the house after her encounter with Killian. She knew it wouldn't be proper for her to go to his room and attempt a friendly conversation with him. She felt guilty. She saw Archie arrive and enter the house just before her. She could have an excuse to go look for Killian and start a new dialogue with him. Hopefully avoiding the whole disaster of a topic their last conversation held. She smiles and rushes in and is just in time to hear Archie asking for him and sending Enith to go retrieve him.

"Enith, I will retrieve Mr. Jones for Mr. Hopper. You can go back to the kitchen and get Mr. Hopper something to drink." Emma tells Enith as she smiles to Archie,

"Emma I don't want to impose. Enith can go get him." Archie says with the soft voice he has.

"It is no trouble and besides there are a few things I need to discuss with him. Please make yourself comfortable. We will be with you shortly," Emma says as she hurries to go looking for Killian.

Archie stands alone in the entrance of the house and finds his way to sit.

Emma finally arrives at Killian's door and knocks.

There is some scuffling and then the door opens.

Killian is surprised to see Emma standing in front of him.

"How may I be of assistance Saint Emma?" Killian asks.

"Mr. Hopper is here to see you. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. I just cannot seem to stop myself from offending you," Emma says to him and gives him a hopeful smile.

"Thank you," Killian says and tries not to acknowledge her apology. He swiftly walks past her and away. He knows that when it comes to Emma he is in trouble. He had a simple plan, gain trust and access to the Booth fortune. He's got that but somehow it has lost its appeal. The moment he arrived at the Estate and had found out that Milah left on her honeymoon he was angry and upset but somehow or perhaps it was because of someone he had forgotten of Milah and the plan. He needs to keep his distance from Emma to keep a clear mind,

Emma just stares at his back as he gets further away from her. 

Emma races to catch up to him and swiftly reaches for his arm. Killian is startled at the contact.

"Killian, I just apologized for my behavior from earlier and you just walk past me? I know I made an error in judgment. Here is me trying to see the best in you. Seriously, what is wrong with you?" Emma asks frustrated.

Did she really call him by his first name? Killian had stopped walking as soon as he had felt her touch.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just--- I didn't mean to overstep. I know we have never been properly introduced. My name is Emma Nolan. I just want to start over, before the whole misunderstanding and stuff. Mr. Hopper and Tink seem to care for you a lot. I think maybe we can be friends," Emma says looking at him so hopeful.

She was truly making an effort. Could it be so bad? He couldn't avoid her forever. They would be living in the same place for the foreseeable future.

"Killian Jones at your service, my lady" Killian vows slightly and grabs her hand and brings it to his lips without losing eye contact. He hears her breath hitch and smiles softly at her and adds, "I accept this proposition your making," he couldn't help wondering what if he accepted a different offer that concerned the blonde in front of him.

Killian and Emma are walking side by side to join Dr. Hopper.

Archie sees them approaching him and he knows he has never seen Killian with that glow.

"It was nice seeing you, Mr. Hopper. I will leave you two," Emma says and walks away.

"Killian, if I remember correctly when we were at the convent I recall asking you if you two knew each other and you answered no. There seemed to be a familiarity between you two." Archie says.

"I really think this could be a good thing," Archie adds.

"Archie, you know her parents. Do you really think they would approve anything between Emma and me? Let us not forget the fact that she is a novice. Even I have some respect for the habit." Killian says to his old friend. Sure he has made an improper comment here and there but he is not a complete scoundrel. But if she were to change her mind, he really needs to stop thinking this way. It must be all those insinuations and comments that Cora Booth has made.

Archie smiles and says, "I will drop that subject for now. I just stopped by to see how things were going. I heard Dr. Whale stopped by."

"Aw, so that's what this little visit is about. You are here to check up on me." Killian says and he can't help feel a little hurt.

"To satisfy your curiosity, I will answer. First, Emma is here being my host per se. While on tour of the grounds we found and injured man. If you would like, Emma could confirm my story. This time the good Doctor was not needed because of my actions." He answers.

Archie looks fondly at his friend and says, "Emma? You two are on a first name base? Killian, is it Emma? The one you are trying to be a better man for? I offer you my last name and you could marry her. Her parents would not object. We are good friends an--" 

Killian couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Didn’t Archie just say he would drop the subject of Emma and he has just started again?

Killian interrupted before he can finish what he was going to say and simply states, "I have realized that all I want is for the woman I choose to want me for me and accepts me as is, simply as Killian Jones"

Killian had ignored and chose not to correct his longtime friend’s assumption about his feelings toward Emma.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something. I want to legitimize my business. Could you help me with that process? Perhaps my employment with August Booth can help with the transition." Killian says and adds, "The man we found, when he gets better, I would like to offer him a job. I believe I can provide him with a better work environment."

"Killian, do you really think that he will regain his health?" Archie asks. The man had pneumonia and was badly injured maybe he shouldn't be so hopeful about his recovery.

"Emma was taking care of him. She has hope he will and that is enough to get me to believe as well," Killian says.

Archie looks intently at Killian. Does he not see what it is so obvious? He will not keep mentioning Emma because he notices how Killian tries to deflect his comments and questions. Yet Killian keeps talking about her like she is a savior. For now, he will stop pushing.

“I will take care of setting up the business for you. Just remember if you need any help here just get the word out to me and I will be over as soon as possible,” Archie says.

“Have you had any issues with Cora?” Archie asks concerned.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Killian says.

“I should leave now. You have given me much to do. Please say goodbye to Emma for me,” Archie says and adds, “Emma is special, please never discard the idea.”

With those final words Archie Hopper leaves Killian Jones pondering if his future will involve a young beautiful woman. One that he knows he would never be good enough for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support.


	17. Chapter 16: The Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is all CS and a dash of Smee, Snow, and Cora. Sorry, no romantic proposal but our lovely Captains are stubborn. Two steps forward, three back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all that have Kudos, left a comment or two and that have shown support for my little story.

===  
Chapter 16: The Proposition  
===  
Mr. Smee approached the Booth Estate grounds. He hated giving his Captain bad news. Captain Jones was known for having a horrible temper and sadly it was his peril to give him the bad news. He took a breath and as he was about to knock on the door he heard his Captain’s voice from behind. He quickly turned only to see his Captain walking towards him with Lady Emma Nolan. They were smiling at each other. He noticed Killian’s smile faded as he noticed him.

“Smee, I wasn’t expecting you. Is there a problem?” Killian as he fidgets because he notices the sure sign of nervous energy on his first mate’s behavior—who is nervously playing with his bright red hat.

“Get on with it, you know how I bore waiting,” Killian said.

“Sir,” He glanced at Emma. “I have nothing to hide from the lovely lady,” Killian says.

“Sir, there have been comments made about your relationship with Lady Milah, they are not specifying names but it is rumored that you had a dalliance with one of the Nolan Countesses.“ Smee waits for Killian’s reaction as he finishes telling them. He glances between the two and he can clearly tell Emma is not happy. 

Emma just stands there looking at Smee with a look of dread.

“Everyone will soon hear about it, rumor or not. That is if they haven't already. Misthaven is a small town,” Emma says.

“I suppose we were more reckless than I thought,” Killian says.

Killian slowly turns his gaze to Emma. He knows this is upsetting her.

“My family will be ruined; we barely survived Uncle James’ scandals.” Emma says, “My mom can’t even leave her room because of her headaches and she is so heartbroken over my father not being at her side.”

Emma sighs and looks at Killian.

"Smee, is that all that they are saying? Is anyone claiming seeing anything?" Killian asks as he raises his eyebrow. 

"Could it possibly blow over?" Killian asks.

"No way to tell for sure. Sir, this is almost as big of news as the marriage between Lady Milah and Mr. Booth. There are some rumors that say the dalliance was with Lady Milah and that it continues even today. It is big news. Lady Emma has an immaculate image and Lady Milah is seen as the trollop of the two," Mr. Smee answers sincerely as he plays with his red hat.

Killian snorts at the final comment made by his first mate. Bloody hell, they have no idea what that woman truly is. 

"I have to think. Please, excuse me," Emma says to Killian. 

"Oh, I’m sorry. Mr. Smee? Is that correct?" Emma asks and while looking at Killian adds with a small smile, "You were not lying when you said that the only part of you that is a gentleman is your clothing. You never properly introduced me to Mr. Smee. Shame on you, Killian," Emma chides him. 

Smee is waiting for Killian to react over her small lecture only to be surprised by Killian's brilliant smile.

"Ah, where are my manners? Please forgive my rudeness. Countess Emma Nolan" he slightly mock vows and winks at her "Mr. William Smee, my first mate," 

Emma smiles and says, "Nice to finally meet you, and since Mr. Jones finally is behaving like the gentleman I know he can be by introducing us. Please, excuse me. Have a nice day." 

Killian and Smee watch Emma disappear as she opens and closes the front door behind her. He turns to his first mate and orders, "Smee, find out all you can and report back." 

****

"Emma, is something wrong?" Cora asks.

Emma stops and schools her features. 

"I was on my way to see my mother," Emma smiles and makes her way to her mother's room. What can she do? If the truth about Milah's prior relationship with Killian comes to light; it will be a disaster to her family. 

The rumor doesn't specify which one of the two had the affair. She knows Cora wants to get Killian to leave and maybe she can proposition Killian. He says he wants to be a better man and maybe this way he can help redeem her family's image. Since he is partly responsible for the mess they are in.

She could tell Cora that she 'volunteers' in marrying Killian to help ease her mind. In all honesty, she is puzzled by Cora's reasoning for wanting Killian to leave the Estate. She doesn't want to assume that she knows of the affair and what if it is just something as simple as his reputation or that she just sees him as beneath their class. She knows Cora feels superior to others. 

She needs to be careful. Her mother will be hard to convince and her father will not like the idea so she will need to move quickly. She will ask Cora to help placate her mother. She knows she will gladly help her since she is a little too eager to get rid of Killian.

First, how will she ask Killian? Yes, he flirts but what if she is not to his liking. Will he accept and if he does will he want to have other women to satisfy his needs? She knows that some men have other 'women' on the side to satisfy when the wife fails to meet their needs. The thought bothers her more than it should but she refuses to know the real reason.

****   
The knock on Snow's door is soft barely audible. Snow is looking out of the large window lost in thought. She fails to hear the knock and goes undisturbed.

Emma slowly opens the door and peeks inside to see if her mother is still in bed. She has been back a couple of days and has not been able to see her mother yet. She still hasn't told her of the letter Mr. Hopper delivered to her. The good news found in that letter that she knows will put a smile on her face.

Her mother is in desperate need of one. Then again once Emma tells her she will withdraw from the Convent she knows that will also make her happy and that is before she tells her of her plans to marry. 

The marriage is what makes Emma nervous. She will want to know if she loves Killian oh she needs to stop getting ahead of herself. She will cross that bridge once everything is taken care of. 

First, she needs to talk to Killian and see if he would agree. The thought of him declining scares her. Cora insists that he is fond of her. She hopes this will fix everything. If she is honest with herself she will admit that he has won her over. Somehow they became friends. She loves that he doesn't hold back just because she is a woman. He tells her what he thinks and it doesn't bother him when she says what is on her mind. She has always been told by her mother to mind her manners. She had to learn to keep quiet on certain things because Cora had told her that her husband would not appreciate it. The funny thing is that she has never once thought that Cora would be the kind of woman that keeps her mouth shut but she doesn't remember August's father and their relationship. 

Her mother has always told her that not all men are like her father. Not all men appreciate or recognize that women have their own minds or opinion. Her father would hate for her to marry someone that didn't appreciate her and that includes her beliefs.

The thought of her father always makes her smile. 

"Mother, may I have a word," Emma says. Her mother slowly turns and returns her daughter's smile and waves her in.

"Mom, I think I have some good news for you. I meant to mention before that father will be returning soon. He had hoped to arrive before my vows. I know you have never approved of that decision. I admit that the reason for my rash decision had been the rupture of the betrothal. You said that I could find someone else. I think I have. Please, don't get too excited yet. I have some things to sort and when everything is more concrete I will give your more details," Emma said as she waited for her mother's reaction.

"Emma, why didn't you tell me before of your father's return before? I'm happy to hear to have found someone. Do I know him?" Her mother asks.

"Actually he is a childhood friend of August's. We will talk about that later. I just wanted to apologize for not mentioning father's return sooner. You had been locked in your room due to your migraines and I didn't want to bother you," Emma says as she makes her leave.

****

Emma needs to talk to Killian. She is nervously looking for him. She has searched for him out on the field and even inside the whole house. 

She doesn't think he left with Mr. Smee. The only possible place he could be is the one she hasn't gone to his bedroom. She knows that it will be highly inappropriate but she needs to have the conversation with him.

How is she going to ask? There is no precedent for this situation for her. She arrives at his door and is simply staring at the door. She has to knock but she is afraid.

She knocks and patiently waits for the door to open.

The door opens and Killian smiles and leans forward and asks, "Emma, are you sure you want to be seen with me? It's kind of compromising and with the rumors and all. We can assume that the assumptions will soon enter the Booth Estate that is if they haven't yet."

"Oh, you are so thoughtful. Now may I come in, or are you going to make me have this conversation with you from the door?" She asks.

"Come in, darling. Just don't say I didn't warn you." He tells her as he allows her passage into his room.

"I think we should get married." Emma blurts out. She closes her eyes; maybe she inherited her father's tact after all. She really doesn't want to look at his reaction but she slowly opens her eyes to look at him.

Killian Jones stands there dumbfounded. What the bloody hell was that? Did she just ask him to marry her? He couldn't help the beat of his heart to speed up. He needed to make sure he didn't hear wrong.

"Emma love, did you just ask me to marry you?" Killian asks as he nervously scratches the back of his ear.

Emma stands in the middle of Killian Jones' room realizing she didn't even lead up to it. She just blurted it out. 

"I did ask. I know that you are still in love with Milah. I just need you to do this for me. Killian, I honestly believe that you are a good man. These rumors that are going around will destroy my family. My mother specifically will not survive it. She has no idea of Milah's actions. I know my cousin is not the same person I once saw her as. She is selfish and all she cares for is herself. She has betrayed all of us, her family and you. She married another man even though she had said that she would marry you. I feel like we have become friends, At least I hope we have. Please, help me fix this. You mentioned earlier, that you both were reckless and now it is time to help correct the situation. Killian, I don't care if you have no last name or that you have a less than stellar reputation. I see a good man and one that I wouldn't mind entwining my life with. So will you marry me?" Emma finally takes a breath and waits for his response. 

Killian was still reeling in from what she had said to him. 

"If we do this, I want honesty. Are you doing this to protect your family or August?" Killian asks, he will not admit to himself or anyone for that matter how much he hopes it is the former of the two. He has grown fond of Emma and finds himself jealous of her devotion to the ones she loves more specifically August.

"My family but you have to realize by extension August as well. Before you tell me I'm a fool. He is a victim in this mess too," Emma answers honestly.

"This has nothing to do with the offer that Mrs. Booth made to me?" He asks. 

"No," Emma looks confused about his question and she shakes her head.

"Oh, let me guess she didn't tell you? She offered me money, to reinstate her husband's last name and a lovely wife to boot," Killian says waiting for her reaction.

"She mentioned that she made you an offer but didn't specify what it entailed other than money. Why would she reinstate the Booth last name? Oh! You think I'm the wife? No, I'm asking because of what your first mate told us earlier. Where is Mr. Smee by the way?" Emma asked.

"Mr. Smee and I parted ways not long after you left us. He was going to find out more information about the town's gossip. I just wanted to find a way to ease your mind." Killian says while smiling at her.

"The offer Cora made is of no consequence. However, your lovely proposal does." He adds. 

Emma is staring at his beautiful blue eyes, have they always been this shade?

"I'm being honest. I want to do this. I know I'm not Milah, I know she is the one you truly want. I just hope that you realize that Milah is not coming back to you. She enjoys the lifestyle August gives her. She may come to look for you when she has tired of his bed but the truth is that she will not hold any loyalty to you." Emma tells him.

"Does that bother you, the thought that she may seek me out for pleasure?" Killian asks as he steps close to her and leaves little space between the two.

"Yes, it does because no one should be used" She answers. "Hmm, is it over him or me?" He asks not sure if he truly wants to know.

"Both, you want honesty. I care for him because he is a good man. I also care for you. Deep inside I know you too are a good man. You two have so much in common and yet you keep seeing him as the enemy. He is blind to Milah's treachery and you know her well enough to know that she has no loyalty to anyone other than herself. If you accept my proposal we could have a good marriage based on a true friendship and honesty. You told me not that long ago that you wanted someone to accept the real you. I accept you even with your flaws and I will not be ashamed because you only hold your mother's surname. I would be honored to be your wife. I have gotten to know you better and even with your hard edges I know I'm making the right choice." Emma says waiting for his answer.

"What do you expect from our union?" He asks as he points between the two.

"I know what my duties would consist of, I was betrothed before. I would just expect for you to be good to me,” She says with a smile that is not at all real.

She gives him a soft smile. Would he expect a dowry? Her family is doing better financially but it is not like she is doing this with their knowledge. She could ask Cora, she knows she wants Killian gone and he did mention she offered money. He is a pirate. The thought of him expecting a dowry scares her, why does she feel all this fear? She listens to his words as patiently as she can.

"I can offer you a comfortable life, not in the league of Booth's but I will endeavor to make you happy. You have to promise me that you will tell me what is on your mind. You will not keep quiet like it is normally expected." Killian says while looking at her with an expression she had never seen on his face before. She can feel her heart speed up. How is it possible for him to make her feel this way? 

"There is no dowry," Emma says and lightly bites on her bottom lip nervously.

"There is no need of one; you are all the treasure I need. When did you want to have the nuptials?" Killian asked.

"I would need at least a week to prepare. I need to inform Mother Superior of my change of mind. I seem to be cutting it short. My probation is almost over. I also have to give my mother the news. We will need to move fast,” She says with a little blush due to his kind words.

“As you wish,” Killian says with a vow.

It is settled they will marry as soon as possible.

She knows she cares for Killian but is it too soon. Her feelings confuse her. The truth of the matter is that she is afraid of how she feels for Killian. She knows his heart belongs to Milah and to fall in love with him knowing he will never be truly hers would break her. 

He feels a pull to Emma that clouds his mind. The reason for his arrival to the Booth Estate was Milah. Yet when he is with Emma she does not even cross his mind. He still loves her or at least he thinks he does because the alternative scares him. He could not survive falling in love with Emma Nolan and for her not to feel the same.

He will tell Milah that his decision was only strategic. If she is unhappy with his decision to marry another, he knows the feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 17: Courting Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First, allow me to apologize profusely for the delay. I hate to sound like a broken record. I'm trying to be as consistent as possible due to the circumstances. This is a health issue. I will try to update as soon as possible.  
> Now about the chapter – Sadly Snow is not a Killian fan. Emma will stand by her decision. Our lovely Captains are still a little hesitant about their true feelings but they do realize there is something special between them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support!

====

Chapter 17: Courting Danger

====

 

Emma wakes up the following morning feeling refreshed. She is engaged once more and maybe she should be nervous seeing, how great it worked out for her the last time. The difference is that this time it was her choice, she was the one that made the decision not her parents or anyone else. Technically she had a little push in that direction because of the rumors but ultimately it was her decision to marry. The thought alone gives her butterflies. She finds herself smiling so brightly at the idea. It is funny; she didn't remember feeling this way the last time.

 

She dresses quickly. Soon she is out her bedroom door.

 

She is heading for her mother's room first. She had promised to talk to her about Killian. She will tell her that she knows things are moving fast but it is her decision.

 

Emma knocks at her mother's door. Snow's voice comes through telling her to enter.

 

"Good morning, mother," Emma says a little too happy. She is happy and it scares her a little but she will not dwell on that right now.

 

"Emma sweetheart, there is a glow to you. You look so happy," Snow says happily and then she gasps and asks, "Does this have anything to do with the mysterious man you mentioned yesterday?"

 

Emma looks at her mother and nods.

 

"Mother, well yes. His name is Killian Jones and he is the Steward here and--" Emma is interrupted by her mother.

 

"Emma, did you say, Kilian Jones? Please, tell me you are not talking about the pirate? I believe that is his name, Killian Jones, I’m I correct?" Snow asks.

 

"Yes, mother. I know Killian has a reputation but he is trying to be a better man. I thought if anyone could appreciate someone looking for a second chance it's you," Emma says to her mother and starts pacing around in her mother's room, "How many chances did Uncle James get? Hmm? No one made more mistakes than him, mother. I have not seen my father for years because he is out there trying to fix his brother's mistakes. You don't get to judge Killian. He is trying to fix his life and not leave the job for someone else to do it for him," Emma is getting frustrated by her mother's reaction.

 

"Emma, don't you dare compare your uncle to that man!" Snow is almost screaming at her daughter.

 

Her loving daughter has filled her life with nothing but joy and has never given her a need to raise her voice to her until today.

 

"Well, the man I'm to marry and the same man you obviously disapprove of is the same one. Where is your excitement for me now? You had been so happy for me seconds ago and now all I hear is disapproval in my choices," Emma says as she is about to walk out of her mother's room.

 

"Emma, if he truly wanted to be a man of honor, why not come to me? He could have also waited for your father's arrival to ask for your hand in marriage?" Snow says desperately trying to prove her point.

 

"That was my idea. Mother, it is not like you have been in the greatest health. Please, do not blame him for any of this," Emma waves her hands around in frustration between the two of them, "If it matters to you at all, he actually encourages for me to voice my opinion, above all he is my friend, we understand each other," Emma says as she finally walks out of her mother’s room with unshed tears in her eyes.

 

Emma had a feeling that her mother would not be as respective as she originally had led her to believe.

 

That could have gone a lot better at least she had hoped. There is nothing she can do about that at least for now. She will deal with what she can, therefore, she will go to the Convent and talk to Mother Superior about her decision.

 

Emma smiles in spite of the conversation she just had with her mother. She soon catches a glimpse of Killian in the dining room.

 

He sees her and smiles broadly as he stands. He quickly goes to pull out her chair to join him for breakfast but she stops him.

 

"Oh, such a gentleman but there is no need. I will not be joining you. I was actually on my way to the Convent. I need to let Mother Superior know that I will not be returning," She tells him. Killian smiles and looks around to see if anyone is watching them. He slowly takes her hand and as he raises her hand to meet his lips while watching her face he then changes his tactic and catches her off guard as he pulls her to him for a kiss. Their bodies collide and somehow Killian manages to cradle her head and holds her in place. The kiss seems to last an eternity. A soft sweet tender kiss that ends faster than either would have liked. They part and are both inarticulate, still lost in the sensation. A kiss so unlike any he has ever had before. For her, it was the first.

 

In the end, it is a first kiss that holds so much promise for both.

 

Killian and Emma are courting danger true love will soon be in the cards for them.

 

Emma's eyes slowly fluttered open and her stomach is full of butterflies. She has never been kissed before and although it was highly inappropriate. She doesn't regret it.

 

He looks at her and has to stop the need to touch his lips. The same spot where hers had been seconds ago. It felt like the sun had finally emerged from an abyss.

 

Trying to detach themselves from the feeling they both smile and say their goodbyes and part.

 

Emma's heart is beating fast. That had been unexpected. She knew there would be some physical interactions but she never expected to feel the way she did. Perhaps leaving the Convent was the right choice. The thoughts and feelings she was having were in no way shape or form fitting of a nun.

 

Killian sits down once again and stares at his food and is soon brought back to reality.

 

"Sir, Mr. Hopper is here to see you," Enith announces.

 

"Thank you, I will take it from here," Killian says as he gets up from the table and walks to greet his old friend.

 

"Good Morning mate and to what do I owe the honor of your visit, on this amazing day?" Killian says with a little too much glee.

 

Archie takes a good look at Killian, "You are awfully chipper today. Are you aware of what they are saying about you in town? To be precise, of you and one of the Nolan girls. Girls I know personally?" he asks and waits for his answer while pacing.

 

Killian grabs him by the arm and guides him outside of the house.

 

"I know, Smee, stopped by and gave me the news," Killian says.

 

"The girl you were going to marry was Milah, right? Is that the true reason you wanted the job here. Killian, what are you doing?" Archie asks with a little too much disappointment in the tone of his voice.

 

"Why assume that it was Milah? Why not Emma? I'm I not good enough to capture fair Emma's, heart?" Killian asks as he pursed his lips together and locks his jaw.

 

"First of all Killian, I mentioned a possible pairing between the two of you at the Convent and you replied that all you too were having was small talk. You also dismissed the idea rather fast. I made the same comment again the last time I was here and you dismissed it once more. Now you tell me it was her all along," Archie says, "Killian, don't put words in my mouth! You know I love you like if you were my own flesh and blood. I know both girls well and Milah is the obvious choice. You also denied any connection between the two each time I made a comment on the subject. Don't take this personally."

 

"I hate to be the burden of bad news. It was always Emma, she thought that she had lost me and that is why she opted to join the convent. When she saw me, she was so bloody furious at me, she said she never wanted to see me again, that is why we lied about not knowing each other, I was just trying to protect her," He said.

 

"But she was betrothed to August, we all just assumed she was heartbroken about him breaking off the engagement," Archie countered.

 

"About that, we met and fell in love rather fast. She was heartbroken just not over the loss of the man you assumed. The foremost reason for the last trip I made was in hopes to become a better man in order to obtain her family's approval," He says as he looks down.

 

"Alas, we have cleared the air. My love and I have resolved our issues and have decided to move forward and marry. She went to the Convent to inform Mother Superior of her decision not to take the vows. I'm happy I was able to return before it was too late" Killian says and gives a smile to Archie.

 

"I was wondering if you would be willing to help me find a house fitting of my lovely, Emma. Archie, I know you don't believe me but I'm telling the truth and Emma will confirm my story. Now allow me to change the subject for a bit. How is the business coming along, have you had any problems?" Killian asks.

 

Archie looks at Killian and nods. He is still hesitant. He hasn't lied to Killian about knowing the Nolan girls. The rumors of the dalliance between Killian and one of the young countesses had finally reached his ears and he automatically made the assumption, that the woman in question was Milah. To him, she was the obvious choice since she had always had been so reckless and Emma was the opposite.

 

"Have you talked to her mother? Killian, please tell me you asked for her mother's blessing. Snow is a very kind woman. I don't believe she will oppose. I know she was heartbroken by Emma's decision to enter the Convent. Her parents are good people but if you are worried about the last name. I offer you mine once more." Archie tells him.

 

Killian smiles and answers, "Emma, accepts me as I am."

 

"I know of all her qualities and I'm not surprised. I'm more concerned with her parents. Sadly, you are not exactly the type of man they envisioned their daughter to marry. Killian, they are good people but your reputation may not make it easy but perhaps if you had my last name it would be easier." he says sadly.

 

"I will ask again, Is the business running well?" Killian asks.

 

"Everything is running smoothly. A lot better than I thought it would. I was also thinking that maybe it would be a good idea to contact Emma's father. He has an export business in Arendelle and we could perhaps partner with him," Archie says enthusiastically.

 

"Emma's father is in Arendelle?" Killian asks.

 

"Yes, I have mentioned him before. His name is David Nolan, he owns Nolan Importing Exporting," Archie replies.

 

Killian turns whiter than a fresh sail. Her father is the owner of the business he had gone to Arendelle for, the final job.

 

"Is everything alright? Killian?" Archie asks with concern.

 

"That is where I was when I was detained on false accusations, I may add, luckily I came across an honorable Navy officer. One that happened to be my long lost older brother. Liam Long. Did you know of him?" Killian asks. Archie simply smiles, "That is great news, and I vaguely remember hearing your father mention him once, a long time ago. However, I'm very happy you two found each other. Why not mention it before?" Archie asks as he pulls Killian into a hug.

 

Killian looks at Archie, "To be honest, I didn't feel much like celebrating at the time. I returned from the trip to the news I had lost my love." he is being honest, just not about the love he had lost.

 

“One last thing Kilian, I support your relationship with Emma. The only thing I have a problem is how the two of you have dealt with the situation,” Archie says as he zips his lips to confirm that it is, in fact, the last thing he will say on the matter.

 

The conversation soon drifts into idle chit chat. Soon they will be joined by Emma.

 

****

 

"Good Morning, Mother Superior," Emma greets the head nun. The nun notices Emma is a little nervous, so she calls her out on it, "Emma, is everything alright? Is your mother okay?" Mother Superior asks with concern for the Convent’s old benefactor.

 

"Yes, Mother Superior, my visit is only temporarily. I came back to inform you that I will not return and to thank you for all your generosity. I found love, just like my mother and you had told me I would, I apologize for being so stubborn," Emma says to her kind confidant.

 

"I'm happy for you Emma, I hope to meet the lucky man soon," The religious woman states.

 

“Soon, I will be collecting the last of my things," Emma says as she excuses herself and heads for her room.

 

Emma knocks at the door and is soon welcomed by Tink.

 

"Oh Emma, are you back?" Tink asks.

 

"No, I'm here to pick up the last of my things, I have some news I would love to share," Emma tells her friend.

 

"Oh, of course," Tink says as she sits on the bed and waves for Emma to join her.

 

"I'm getting married," Emma says, takes a breath and continues, "To Killian, your good friend."

 

The look on Tinks face goes from curious to furious in seconds.

 

"When you left I advised for you to go after your cousin's man, not mine, how could you? I thought we were friends!!" Tink screams at her.

 

"I am your friend, I'm sorry," Emma says.

 

Tink stares at her and gets up finally to storm out of the room

 

Emma quickly finishes packing and leaves the Convent.

 

****

 

Emma arrives at the Booth Estate to find Archie and Kilian lost in conversation in the office. They both smile as soon as they see her.

 

“I’m I interrupting?” Emma asks hesitantly.

“Of course not, love,” Killian answers as he approaches her and gently grabs her hand and guides her to the available chair in front of the desk.

 

“Archie heard the rumors and I have confirmed our torrid love affair and plans to wed,” Killian informs Emma. She looks between the two men.

 

“I’m sorry if I have disappointed you, Archie,” Emma says.

 

“I’m not disappointed in you. I had hoped for a relationship between the two of,” Archie says and points to them, “Killian, kept insisting it was not a possibility. So imagine my surprise when I heard a rumor about Killian and one of the Nolan girls having an affair. An affair Killian was real and assures me it was with you.”

 

“He is not lying; we met and just fell in love so fast. Then I feared I had lost him and I just couldn’t go on. I joined the Convent because of my broken heart and when I saw him at the Convent once again I knew my heart was still his. I’m sorry we lied about knowing each other but Killian was only trying to protect my image. Mother Superior never truly believed my vocation was true. I think she was just giving me time to heal my broken heart. Now I understand what a mistake I was going to make,” Emma says knowing full well that although she was being honest about the feelings she had and had led her to the Convents door it was for a different man. She cared for August but she had never really known him. How could she claim love for him if she had no idea who he truly was? Then there is Killian, she had gotten to know him. They have talked about things that may not be suitable but he truly listens to her.

 

Archie studied her face and simply said, “Emma I’m truly happy that Killian found you. I know things may not be easy but I will support the two of you. I was telling Killian that I think it would be a good fit for his business to work with your father and I wanted to suggest for me to take a trip to propose a joint business venture to your father.”

 

“I thought my father was set to return by next month?” Emma asks.

 

“Yes, that is true but there was an attempt on his business and he wants to tie up some loose ends before he departs. I could go and help him with the legal aspects and god willing we will return together by the time he had planned,” Archie says.

 

“Please, excuse me with your mother for not saying hello. I will be leaving now. I want to leave for Arendelle as soon as possible. Killian, I will be leaving Smee in charge while I’m gone,” Archie says as he gets up and Killian answers simply, “Aye.”

 

Killian just sits there while his friend makes his way to the door. He doesn’t believe David Nolan or Archie are aware of his involvement in the failed attempt on the business. At least he hopes there was no proof. Should he tell Emma?

 

Archie finally says his goodbyes and leaves.

 

“Killian, you are awfully quiet.” Emma notices after Archie takes his leave.

 

“Just basking in your beauty, love,” Killian says.

 

Emma smiles and looks away. Should she tell him about her conversation with Tink or how well her mother received the engagement news?

 

****

 

Snow decides to ask Cora for help, she hopes that she can help get through to Emma and change her mind about marrying Killian. She has heard the staff mention her dislike for Killian on several occasions. 

Snow had finally reached Cora’s bedroom door and knocks.

 

"Snow, good morning, darling," Cora says as she greets her old friend and guides her inside. 

 

“Is there a problem?” Cora asks with concern.

 

“It is Emma, I’m afraid she is about to make the biggest mistake of her life. She wants to marry Killian Jones, your new steward.” Snow says with shame all over her face.

 

Cora looks at Snow and she cannot help feel triumphant. She knew Emma would listen to her concerns.

 

“I gather you don’t agree,” Cora says.

 

“He is a pirate! Cora, how can you ask me that? You are not his biggest supporter either. Why are so calm about this?” Snow asks outraged.

 

“I’m not calm about this. I just feel so much guilt over what my son did to her. He broke her heart and if my support in this marriage is what she requires, I will grant it. I’m sorry Snow.” Cora says as she finalizes the conversation.

 

Snow stands there and soon is walking back to her room. She hopes David is back before it is too late.

 

A/N Part 2: Guys I’m so sorry, I really want to get to be in the ‘present’ tense already but these damn characters do not want to cooperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	19. Chapter 18: The Lies We Tell Ourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello all! I hope you are all still with me. On this chapter, there will be a truth told and a lie told that leads to a misunderstanding. Emma knows that she cares for Killian and Killian thinks that he doesn’t deserve her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for commenting.

====  
Chapter 18: The Lies We Tell Ourselves  
====

The window was ajar. Slowly the breeze entered and engulfed the room; filling it with a hint of sea salt air. He missed his home and yet he could not blame his sleepless night on the nostalgia that plagued him at night. Emma was the true culprit of his sleepless night. 

Killian had kept tossing and turning that night; he was anxious and that scared him. 

He knew that he needed to tell Emma the true nature of his trip to Arendelle. He was crippled with fear by the thought of her once again seeing him as she did when they first met. That thought made him second guess his decision for a brief second more than once.

The truth was simple; they were going to be married soon and although they were not marrying because they were madly in love. He has no idea if her father was aware of his involvement and to avoid her becoming informed of this sordid tale he prefers for her to hear it from his lips. He feels he owes her at the very least that.

That's his story and he is sticking to it.

It was settled he would tell Emma the truth. Although at that time he had no prior knowledge of the connection between the owner of Nolan Shipping Exporting and the Nolan’s in town when the business had first been targeted he knew that surely would not absolve him of guilt.

The influential people that were known to use Nolan’s services had painted a target on the business if it wasn't him it would have been another. He knew that the strong room in the cellar would surely be filled with treasure. He had no doubt that his talented nimble fingers would be able to crack the lock. 

It was supposed to have been an easy score for someone of his skills.

Finally, his eyes felt so heavy he could barely keep them open and succumbed to sleep.

The next morning Killian went in search of Emma.

He found her outside picking flowers in the garden. 

He approached her and once he was close enough he cleared his throat to capture her attention. Emma finally looks up and smiles brightly at him. 

"Good morning, love. You look stunning," Killian says while he is slowly approaching her. He looks down at the flowers in her basket and gently picks one up and slowly tucks it in behind her ear along the loose strand of her golden hair.

She just blinked at the contact and without knowing holds her breath as she turns her eyes onto Killian. She tilts her head and smiles as she offers her reply,” Good morning, sleep well?"

Killian's demeanor changed quickly and he looked around and said,” Love, I have something I need to speak to you about, and I believe it to be important."

He scratched behind his ear while he waited for a response.

"Oh, of course, should we head back inside and go to the office--?" Emma asks as she takes a step forward the house. He shakes his head and quickly dismisses the idea and guides her back to the lovely little patch of flowers she was at seconds before and answers, “Love, I would prefer to continue to enjoy the lovely scenery with you a bit longer, we could talk here," he takes off his long coat and lays on the floor for her to sit on.

She smiles as she takes his hand and he helps her lower herself to sit on his coat. 

She caresses the fabric of his coat as she looks at him slowly sitting next to her. 

She can tell he is nervous but why? 

"Emma, I will just get this over with. I hope you understand how difficult this is for me. As you can assume I have led a life of crime all my adult life and I had done a variety of questionable things I am not proud of but what I'm about to tell you may change your mind regarding our upcoming nuptials. Months ago, when my relationship with Milah was in full bloom," he sighs and continues, "I went to Arendelle on what was meant to be a very lucrative job for my associates and myself. It is safe to say it was not a lawful endeavor and I was caught by the Arendelle Navy. I was put in prison on charges of piracy, against a shipping and exporting company there. That business was your fathers," Killian says and looks at her carefully.

Emma is just staring at him and says, "You are telling me that you were going to rob my father's company. Why would you simply be released without a trial? I don't understand.”

"Yes, I was there for the reason I was incarcerated for. The reason for my release was out of pity," he answers without thinking. 

"Emma, I was there to steal from your fathers' business. I admit it. At the time I had no idea of the connection between him and Milah much less you. I was released not because of my innocence but because my long lost brother felt mercy for me. I would have most likely met my death there. Arendelle has no qualm or leniency when it comes to pirates." Killian says and adds, "I could have easily kept this from you and you would have never been the wiser but I made the choice to share this tale with you. I have to admit that perhaps I would have not pursuit the job. I only made the family connection between you and the business during my conversation with Archie yesterday," he slowly takes a breath.

"Your brother let you go just like that? Doesn't that affect his job?" "Aye, I suspect he was only doing it because I mentioned I wanted to get back to my love that I was to marry," Killian says.

"The job was unfinished, correct?" She says. "Aye, I was in jail and most of the crew was either killed during the capture or in a cell not far from my own," Killian says.

"Emma, I know this is a lot to take in. I will give you time to take in consideration what I have just shared with you if you choose to cancel the wedding I will understand," Killian says and he gets up and holds out his hand for her to take to help her get on her feet.

Emma looks at him and shakes her head. "I appreciate your honesty. I don't believe this changes anything, at least not for me. I’m disappointed but I understand that was your life then and I seeing that you are a good man that has made mistakes in his past. You are very good to the workers and a man that feels such empathy for those less fortunate cannot be a lost cause." 

"Are you sure? I must insist you think it over, I would hate for you to leave me at the altar like your sister because at the last minute you changed your mind. I have some business back in town but before I go I will go check on Mr. Thomas and maybe check in with Archie on some things," He tells her.

"I will not keep you any longer and if you would like we can talk some more once you return," She says.

Killian smiles at Emma one last time as he makes his walk to the little hut Michael Thomas resides in. 

He knocks and is greeted with a muffled come in. 

“Good morning, Mr. Thomas. I hope you are feeling better,” Killian says to the older man as he walks around the tiny room.

“I am, thanks to you and the lovely angel, Miss. Emma. Are you here to fire me too? I have heard that you have fired most of the older workers.” Mr. Thomas says hesitantly as he scrutinizes Killian. The thought that seems to linger in his mind is how much the younger man reminds him of his old boss, Brennan Booth.

“Of course not, actually I would like to offer you employment that may be safer for a man your age. About the other older employees that have been let go it was not on my order. Now about the employment it will have to wait until you are completely healthy seeing as the lovely Miss. Emma would sooner cut off my hand if I was to encourage you to start working before you are truly healed from your injuries and sickness.” Killian said and smiled as he added, “I have some business back in town on my return I will surely get to the bottom of the firing of all the older workers.”

The man smiled as he saw Killian close the door shut on his way out. He truly had a remarkable likeness to Brennan Booth and it was not just physical, he shared a good heart too.

Killian is finally away from the Booth Estate. He misses his simple life and yet all the eyes on him say his life will no longer be simple. The rumors seem to have not died out. At least all the curious glances and the hushed whispers he keeps getting from the simple commoners to the higher ups, the rich and noble are an indication that it will not happen anytime soon.

He is walking towards his new office at Tiny's Golden Goose Tavern. His old friend had allowed him to rent one of the rooms as an office at least until he finds something more suitable.

He hoped Smee is in there assisting Archie as he was previously instructed to do so. 

Sometimes Smee reminded him of a rat.

He swiftly arrives and walks in greets his friend with a cordial nod and heads up the stairs to the modest room he is renting. He opens the door and is soon greeted by the sleeping forms of Smee and a couple of Tiny's workers. No doubt in his mind the men had entertained themselves the prior night with some libations from the bar on the first floor.

"Rise and shine, you bilge rat! No offense, Mr. Smee." Killian says loudly and Smee wakes as his chair shakes and rattles slightly out of balance. 

As Killian's voice had roared them out of their sleep the other men quickly escaped out of the door and the Captain's wrath.

Smee replies sleepily, "None taken. For some reason, I keep dreaming of cheese." 

Killian laughs at his first mate's comment, perhaps he had lived as a rat in a previous life.

"Smee, there is no need to report on the town's gossip since I got the gist of it on my way here. Are you not going to congratulate your Captain? It appears I'm in the market for an engagement ring," Killian says as he shuffles some of the papers thrown on the desk. 

"Sir, is the engagement ring be for Miss Milah?" Smee asks.

"Of course not, for my bride to be, Miss Emma Nolan," Killian answers as he tries to not lose his temper.

"I don't understand sir, the plan was for you to get Miss Milah back alongside the considerable Booth fortune," Smee tells his longtime boss.

"Are you questioning my actions, Mr. Smee?" Killian asks as he crowds the portly man and waits for a response.

"No, of course not sir, it's just I cannot help but mention that you seemed different on my last visit to the Booths. I believe it is because of her." Smee says as he cowers from Killian's piercing glare.

"Smee, don't misunderstand my actions, it is all part of the ruse I have concocted in order for my plan to succeed. I'm only entering into this marriage to cover up the little dalliance I had with Milah and for her rich new family not to suspect of her misdeeds. You see if I'm part of the family my presence will not be questioned or unwanted and in order for the plan to be successful, I have to act like I want to be a better man. Finally if with my marriage Milah is to experience half of what I felt on my return from Arendelle then who I’m I to question my good luck? Milah hates her cousin and if my revenge is provided by her lovely cousin I will allow it," Killian says as looks around.

In the heat of the conversation, they both had missed Archie entering the room and subsequently overhearing their conversation. The look of disappointment on his face was enough of a warning to Killian of the lashing that was about to be directed at him. Killian clenched his jaw in frustration as he made his order known, "Smee, go get me something to eat from Tiny's kitchen and take your time. I have some things to discuss with Archie."

"Yes, sir," Smee scurried out of the room as fast as humanly possible.

"There was no need to dismiss him. I will just say this to you Emma deserves better than to be used and lied to. She has a good heart and she seems to see the same thing in you as I do. She was devastated by August’s actions and now you are using her too, Oh Killian, don't you see how lucky you are? You are wasting a chance at “Archie asks shaking his head.

"Are you going to tell her what you heard?" Killian asks and his stomach drops and he cannot admit to anyone much less himself that he cares so much more than he should. 

"Killian, I should tell her so she can call off this wedding but I won't. I will give you the chance to do the right thing, do the honorable thing. I came to tell you that I had found a lovely house that would be perfect for you two. Mrs. Lucas is selling her home because of her deteriorating health and since she will be moving in with her granddaughter Ruby Whale she has no need for the furniture. Earlier today I went to Dr. Whale’s home to finalize the deal on your behalf and the house is available to move in as soon as possible," Archie says and looks at Killian as he waits for a response.

“Is there anything else you need to add?” Killian asks stubbornly. He hates seeing the look on Archie’s face but he will not fold on this matter. He will marry Emma because she is the means to an end. Killian is back to feeling angry and he was a fool to ever think that he would ever be seen as anything other than the worthless womanizing selfish scoundrel that he will undoubtedly always be.

He will not give up Emma she will surely lead him to his happy ending whether he deserves it or not. He thought for a brief second that he could join her and be a part of something special but alas that is not in the cards for him, at least not with someone like her. Milah on the other hand is someone like him one of the worst humans around. 

He doesn’t deserve light he only is worthy of darkness. The truth is that what he told Smee was in retaliation of feeling weak and not controlling his feelings. He had felt a shift in his core because of Emma but he will not lie to himself and think that there is a possibility that she could possibly feel as he does. He will not be made a fool by another Nolan woman.

 

***

Emma finally walks into the house after regaining her composure. She understands who Killian Jones was and she knows who he can evolve into. She cannot deny the fact that she had been upset about his story but at the time he didn't owe her anything. She hopes that tidbit stays in the past.

She hears her name and turns to meet the source. 

"Good morning," Emma says to Cora cordially.

"Good morning, it seems that congratulations are in order," Cora says.

"Oh?" Emma responds. "Your mother informed me of the upcoming nuptials between you and the Captain," Cora says.

"Let me guess, my mother came to you in hopes you would be able to talk me out of it," Emma says rolling her eyes to her mother's antics.

"Yes, she did but I will do no such thing. I'm actually happy you two are to wed. I can now relax since I'm assuming that the two of you will leave once you had married and subsequently he will forget about whatever brought him here. Thank you, you are a savior," Cora says as she smiles and walks away.

Emma doesn’t see the triumphant smile on Cora’s face as she leaves her standing in the long hall mulling over her actions. The only reason she is marrying Killian is to save her family and not because she could see a future with him, a happy one.

***

Snow is walking aimlessly in her room and she glances out the window. Her daughter cannot marry that man. Earlier she had seen them interact outside amongst the flowers. It had been a highly romantic setting and she could not help but notice that there were no advances on his part. 

She knew of his reputation with women and her fear was that he would not be able to show her daughter the respect that she deserves.

Maybe she could agree to meet him and cautiously would get to know him. She could request for Emma to not rush into the marriage. Emma had barely recovered from her previous heartbreak but she was afraid of what could become of her Emma if the relationship failed. 

She needed David to help her convince Emma to wait. Sadly her daughter seemed to be set on marrying soon.

There was no time to lose so she writes a quick message to David letting him know of the situation. She needs someone to go into town to deliver her message to Archie who will then send the telegraph to Arendelle. Her maids are gone so the only option left is to send Enith and she seems to dislike taking orders from anyone that is not the lady of the house. 

Snow calls for Enith who surprisingly quickly answers her call. 

"Enith, I need to send you on an errand. Please take this to Mr. Hopper; he will know what to do. Oh, and you don't need to wait for a reply." Snow says smiling warmly as she sends Enith away in hopes there will be enough time to delay Emma's wedding.

Enith finally returns and tells Snow that Archie had left for Arendelle according to the man in the red hat.

Snow thanks her and is left alone once more to ponder on her next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for taking the time to comment.


	20. Chapter 19: Relic of Lost Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello all! This chapter has an introduction to a found treasure that will become special to CS. I hope you all enjoy reading the chapter. Thanks to all that have given kudos and have taken the time to comment/review.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

====  
Chapter 19: Relic of Lost Love  
====

Archie couldn't believe his good fortune as he looked at the sight before him; while scouring the town and its surrounding area in search for a house for Killian and Emma; at an Estate sale just outside of town he had come across the ring that Brennan had gifted Madeline during their affair. It wasn’t a surprise that the ring had been disavowed. He knew that John must have found the ring and sold it for a good amount of money to pay for his vices. John was a greedy man that no doubt had noticed the value of the ring as soon as he laid eyes on it.

Archie had never approved of the relationship, he had told his friend many times but that is in the past. However, in this moment in time, he knew for a fact and beyond a reasonable doubt that the ring belonged in the possession of its true owner their son Killian. 

Archie honestly hopes that the ring will be the start of the beginning of a happy ending for both Emma and Killian; a new hope.

The ring will be a symbol of bliss this time around and erase its past curse.

He had known Brennan's feelings for Madeline were true; sadly they had fallen into an all-too-common affliction around those parts, not to mention bad timing and unfortunate circumstance. The ring had been meant as a pledge that only ended up being a broken promise of love. It was the other half of a set; he gave her the beautiful engagement ring and Brennan kept the bands in hopes of someday making it a reality. Archie knew of his friend’s wishes to someday make Madeline his wife, sadly it was not meant to be. 

Madeline Jones family was considered upper-middle class and she was an only child. She had married John Long due to her father’s demand; growing up her mother had been her only ally and had died some years prior so she had no other choice but to follow her father's instruction. 

John Long was an ambitious merchant that seemed to be destined for greatness. Not long into the marriage, he had proven to not be the match that her father had hoped for. Sadly, the prediction never came true. He drank away his riches with whores and the small inheritance Madeline had received upon her father's sudden death not long after her nuptials was long gone too. 

Madeline had met Brennan Booth two years into her marriage and had fallen madly in love with him but she knew that John would not let her go; especially because they shared a young son Liam. She found out of her pregnancy with Killian after their affair had ended. She had tried to reach out to Brennan in hopes for a dashing rescue for her and her children only to come face to face with his new high-class pregnant wife. 

Madeline knew that once upon a time she would have been considered a good match for Brennan; her family at the time was far from being destitute by any means that is until her husband got a hold of anything of value and squandered it away. If only she had met Brennan first.

Madeline had finally accepted her life and with it the shame of her youngest son not having his father's name. Not knowing that her husband knew of her affair and that had denied Killian his last name.

Archie had never had a problem with Madeline but the circumstance that engulfed her relationship with Brennan which left much to be desired.

He had helped Brennan acquire the ring a token of devotion for his forbidden love to have whenever she couldn't be with him. The ring was a platinum 2.5 rose-cut diamond flanked by two baguettes with the inscription 'eternally yours'. He knew that his friend truly would be hers eternally but alas it was time to admit that they would never be free to be together.

Once his marriage to Cora became a reality Brennan had no choice but to end all ties with Madeline. The last bond he had were the wedding bands he had so foolishly purchased to match her engagement ring; which he didn’t have the heart to completely make disappear instead he gave the rings to Archie for safe keeping. Unbeknownst to him that at that exact time she was already pregnant with Killian; his first-born and eldest son.

Like father like son, Archie thought as he shook his head in disappointment. They were both good men that sometimes didn't listen to their hearts. Brennan had loved Madeline and instead of fighting for their love, he simply accepted the arranged marriage to Cora. He had seen the interaction between Killian and Emma when they talked to him about their relationship. It had felt so honest, so real. It could not all be lies. Yet neither man was willing to fight for the love they had in front of them.

Archie was too upset and failed to realize at the time of his altercation with Killian that he never mentioned the rings and before boarding the ship to Arendelle to rendezvous with David Nolan he spotted a messenger that he knew Killian trusted well and quickly wrote a note for Killian with the exact location of the rings and the house. 

Killian had lingered at the tavern after Archie had left. He knew he had disappointed Archie and he was still trying to make sense of what had happened. He had told Smee the truth but that did not mean he did not care for Emma. 

There was no way he would admit to anyone much less himself that perhaps there was more to this tale.

Killian had left the tavern after receiving Archie's note. He had ventured into Archie’s office and followed the instructions that would lead him to the objects that he was searching for. He was standing inside the organized office with the paperwork of the house Archie had purchased on his behalf; to be his new home. The house purchase included furnishing and all that was left behind by the prior owner, Lady Lucas. It was meant to make the transition easier for all parties involved; especially ease her move to Ruby Whale’s home. 

On his other hand laid a ring with an inscription and wedding bands. The irony was that he had just asked Smee to find him the rings. The ring with the inscription felt familiar somehow. The engagement ring was beautiful and he knew that it would be perfect for Emma. He would ignore the inscription and will refuse to know the reason for his thoughts.

Killian Jones ventured into the part of town that as a young boy he would have never thought that one day he would call home. The difference in class was obvious even to the blind. The roads were not made of dirt and gravel, the houses were grander too. As a boy, he would wish to live in one of those houses filled with love unlike his own.

He walked to the address listed on the paperwork. He stood in front of the house that was meant to be his new home with Emma. Today was the day that his childhood wish became a reality, he stood in front of a house that was his, the house Emma and he would make into a home.

The house in front of him was a beautiful white washed cobblestone, two-story gated house. It was surrounded by sky-reaching trees. It possessed a well lived home feeling to it. Around the corner, it had a direct entrance to a beautiful balcony of what appeared to be the main living quarters by means of stairs that seemed to snake the side towards the backyard.

The house appeared to be modest but upon closer inspection, it was bigger in size than the other houses in the immediate neighborhood. Yet it was not exactly as large as what Emma had grown up in but he had a feeling that she would love it.

He ventured to get a closer view of the house. He went around the corner and he stopped on his tracks; flowers of so many vibrant colors. He knew Emma enjoyed gardening. He could smell the flowery sweet fresh aromas mixing together into a perfect floral natural fragrance.

The flower beds he could easily recognize were a combination of red and pink middle mists. In the not so far distance, he could see what appeared to be bright white and yellow vibrant buttercups. There were others he didn't recognize because he wasn't exactly a botanist.

The house was encased by trees and grass all around. The trees provided the perfect amount of shade and an earthy crisp smell. He could picture them taking walks in the large backyard together whilst she picked flowers to brighten the house with the sweetness smell of blossoms that overpowered the soft scent of the morning's dewy grass.

There were trees everywhere; it looked like the house was made in the middle of a forest. The neighboring houses were at a distance that provided seclusion and privacy to each homeowner.

He finally finished his inspection and headed back to the estate with a bright smile on his face.

/// 

The wedding was almost upon them. He had kept busy with his duties as steward and his own business. Michael Thomas seemed to have taken to the business almost instantly and had proven to be an asset to the business even with his instant dislike for Smee. 

Smee seemed to rub everyone the wrong way. He was a rodent but he had been loyal and for that, he would always be thankful.

Killian had been distant with Emma since he returned to the Booth house following the incident with Archie. He seemed to be opting for minimal interactions between the two. 

He was avoiding her all in name of self-preservation but he knew that he missed her.

///

Emma had hardly seen Killian since their talk with Archie. She was busy organizing for the wedding with help from Cora. She would have preferred her mother's help but she was yet to soften towards the idea of her marriage. 

Cora had helped her obtain her gown and a very simple yet beautiful negligee. The wedding night was starting to make her a nervous wreck. She could still hear Milah’s words, ‘The poor thing wouldn't know what to do to captivate and maintain any man's attention even if her life depended on it,’ she could hear those words from not so long ago echo in her mind. 

On top of all that she had to endure at her cousin’s selfishness, there was more; she had to add insult to injury, in her near future she was going to be competing with Milah once more since Milah had shared a bed with Killian. 

Her cousin must be a great lover since Killian had been so eager to get her back. 

She would dwell in that later but for now, she had other priorities.

She had talked to Mother Superior about the wedding fast approaching. 

Mother Superior had told her that they would need to meet with the Priest to go over final details and to submit baptism certificates and so on. Then she paused, would there be a problem that he only had his mother's last name? It didn't bother her but will it be an obstacle?

Sometimes she wondered if he decided to back out; the thought of him rejecting her also scared her.

Emma had to calm down her nerves. She knew that the wedding was but a mere arrangement but sometimes she couldn’t stop herself from experiencing feelings that did not align to those of a business transaction.

Emma would glance in his direction when she thought no one was watching. She missed their camaraderie.

Unfortunately much to both Emma and Killian’s ignorance news of the impending wedding was about to reach Milah and August on their honeymoon trip courtesy of Snow-Nolan.

After the failed attempt to get a message to David of the nuptials she had sent Enith on a new mission to get the missive to Milah and August which had been a success.

///

Archie had finally arrived at Arendelle. He smiles as he steps off the vessel. He looked around at the docks to trying to find the familiar face of his friend. 

He smiled and nodded at David Nolan as soon as he laid eyes on him.

David Nolan approached him with a big smile on his face. "Hello, old friend! How have you been?" Archie smiled while looking around in the port, "Great and happy to finally be here. It is a nice place you have found and made into a second home." he promptly put his arm around his old friend.

They left the port as they made small talk. Archie would be staying with David. 

Archie was in a dilemma; should he tell David of the wedding expected to take place within days at Misthaven? 

They made their way through the town to David’s little house. 

David had been asking questions about his family.

“Tell me about my family. Are they happy?” David wasted no time diving in. Archie looked around the small dining room and offered his friend a genuine smile, “Milah is on her delayed honeymoon and Snow hasn’t been in the best health.”

David sighed and with downcast eyes to hide his guilt, “My Princess? My little duckling, is she okay?”

Archie was obviously uncomfortable with the question his friend had asked even though he had expected it. He knew of his friend’s love for his family, especially his daughter. “I enjoyed her company at the Booth estate and she was positively radiant, she glowed.”

David is happy to hear that. “Tell me; was she not too heart-broken over the betrothal being canceled and that idiot marrying her cousin? I was never happy with that match.”

Archie considers mentioning the wedding but reconsiders swiftly since he has no idea if Killian took his advice. He opts for giving his friend some good news. “I believe her heart has healed from the horrible experience with August, she is living temporarily at the Booth estate with her mother. She has reconsidered taking the vows.”

David is confused about the living arrangements. “Why are they staying at the Booth estate?”

Archie unconsciously shifts in his seat and looks at his empty cup and then there is a knock on the door. “Should I get that?”

David quickly gets on his feet and goes to the door. There stands one of the most honored captains in the Arendelle Navy and his adoptive nieces’ love, Liam Long. 

“Archie, please allow me the honor of introducing Captain Liam Long of the Arendelle Navy” David stands proudly next to the young man.

“Liam Long?” The only thing that Archie can say as he carefully peruses the young man he holds a resemblance but at the moment he cannot say who.

Liam stands there and without knowing his right-hand goes to scratch behind his ear. Archie doesn’t miss the action and that is when the realization hits him. 

“It is so nice to meet you, young man. I’m sorry; do you happen to have any family in Misthaven?” Archie knows that this is Killian’s brother. He remembers the name and his conversation with Killian. 

David and Liam are a little confused by Archie’s questions. 

“I apologize; I believe I know your younger brother, Killian Jones.” Archie carefully smiles as he notices recognition in the young man’s face.

“Yes, he is my brother.” Liam avoids David’s gaze for a moment before mouthing “I’ll explain later.”

“Archie, you have yet to answer my question.” David stares at his friend in disbelief.

“Snow moved in with Milah to the Booth Estate because of her health and Emma was still at the convent at that time. It was only temporarily so she wouldn’t be left alone.” Archie cannot help but glance at Liam. He doesn’t see much resemblance between Killian and Liam but the eyes are Madeline’s. The brothers share their lovely mothers piercing blue eyes. 

“David, I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind my company on your trip back to Misthaven. I wanted to surprise my brother.” Liam waits for an answer as he looks around the room.

“Sure, we would be happy to have you. Archie, is this Killian the one you are here on behalf of?” David gets up to put a new kettle for tea to enjoy.

“Yes, he is starting a small business much like yours. I thought the two businesses would fit.” Archie takes the offered cup.

“Liam, did you know of this?” David hands the cup to him. 

“Killian’s existence was recently revealed to me. I know nothing of his business endeavors.” Liam adds a bit of sugar to his tea.

“The name sounds so familiar to me.” David sits down with his own cup and gestures for Liam to pass the sugar.

Liam and Archie share a look that the third man completely misses. 

///

Meanwhile, on their honeymoon trip Milah and August receive very interesting news. He reads the message aloud in hopes that he is wrong. “Milah, please, come home soon. Emma and the new steward are to marry. Help me stop my daughter from making this mistake. With love your aunt Snow.”

The message had been intended for his wife but it was an obvious cry for help. He was confused with his conflicting feelings because not long ago he would have applauded the union but to be honest he never truly think that Emma would accept Killian Jones advances.

August feels wounded by the news of the swiftness he was replaced in Emma’s heart. Milah cannot hide her anger and wrath. Killian is crazy if he thinks he is going to betray her; especially with her cousin of all people. 

August is too busy lost within his own thoughts as the message reaches them to contemplate his wife’s obvious ire at the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 20: Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello all you lovely readers and amazing supporters of this special story so very close to my heart. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. We will have a bit of Charming. Snow will stumble on to a secret. There will be some Captain Swan because it is their story after all. Please, review and let me know what you all think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support!

///  
Chapter 20: Revelations  
///

David is thoroughly enjoying having Archie around. His presence provided a familiarity he had missed. He would have preferred a visit from one of his favorite girls but soon he will be finally home with them. That thought alone is the reason he doesn't let the guilt of Snow's declining health kill him and the heartbreak his beautiful daughter must have felt at the ending of her betrothal. 

He will ask Archie about Emma once they get back to his little house. 

Today, they have gone to the office and ensure all the papers needed for Kristoff's power of attorney are signed.

He will introduce Archie to the rest of his adoptive family.

A couple of hours later Archie and David find themselves in front a beautiful brownstone, two-story house. There are a few oak trees not far from the front door. The houses in Arendelle are built closely together and all look like replicas of each other because of the speed in which the town keeps growing. 

David is about to know on the door when a beautiful blonde woman opens the door with a smile on her face.

Archie blinks a few times because the woman is beautiful and he knows he will be unable to put a sentence together once their eyes meet. He cannot help smile as he sees the fondness in which she greets David with and while they talk to each other with smiles on their faces she suddenly turns to acknowledge his presence and with a similar warm smile and says "hello" to him and waves them in.

Archie knew that not all love stories shared the same beginning. Some were love at first sight, others started with a simple friendship and there were the rare ones that blossomed from a little dislike of the other person and turned out to be some of the greatest love stories ever told. 

He listened carefully trying not to miss a thing; he had heard that story many times before from his friend. He was happy to finally be able to put a face to the tale of his friend finding a friend in his time of need. He could definitely listen to her retell that story over and over and never tire. 

Soon Elsa and Anna arrive and it is a big family reunion. They talk about all of the exploits of the two young girls and both of them blush.

David was hit with an old favorite. The longing he feels for his family. He smiled as the conversation continued and nodded in response only when needed; he soon will be reunited.

Liam finds his way to the little get together at Ingrid's house later that evening. 

"I know your brother" Archie shares with Liam conspiratorially. "Oh, that is good. How is he?" Liam looks to the older man. 

"Killian is a survivor. Your brother has had a hard life"

"I can only imagine the life he has had to endure. I hope you know that had I known of his existence I would have gone looking for him. I would have never left him behind."

"I believe you and I think Killian knows that your words you speak are true."

"Tell me, did he marry the woman he was so adamant about returning to?"

"He told you he wanted to get married."

"I helped him so he wouldn't be apart from his love longer than he had to. I would hate to be apart from Elsa." Liam says as he glances to his love.

"I'm afraid not. He will soon be marrying. Sadly I don't think we could make it back in time to make the wedding. He will marry Emma within days."

"Who is marrying Emma?" David looks at Archie expectantly waiting for an answer.

"David, I have been meaning to break the news since I arrived."

"Why haven't you? I ask again, who is marrying my daughter?"

Liam interrupts. "My long lost brother and the man marrying your daughter is the same man, Killian Jones."

"Your brother is the same man?" 

At that time everyone is aware of the isolated conversation.

Ingrid, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff are looking between the three men in a heated conversation.

"David is everything okay?" Ingrid is the first to speak.

"Liam, what is going on?"

In a surprising twist, out of character Anna and Kristoff are still silent.

David answers first. "Archie has just informed me that my daughter will be marrying a Killian Jones within days. A detail he failed to mention when he first arrived and talked this Jones character up for a business merger."

"This Jones character is my younger brother," Liam adds a bit insulted at David's reaction and smiles at Elsa.

"Wait, is he the same man that was arrested all those months back? He is the man that was going to steal from me? The name sounded so familiar." David's anger is visible.

"David, I explained the reason he was released. It was a mistake. He had no idea what his men were up to. They confessed and indicated he had no knowledge of their plans."

The little fact that no one in the group knows that Liam made arrangements with the crew to confirm his version of the events. The only goal is to protect his brother and thanks to the loyalty the crew holds to Killian he can.

"Oh, so it has nothing to do with the fact that he is your brother, as I just found out."

"I didn't mention it before because of your obvious reaction. I found out about the familial relationship around that time." 

"Killian mentioned this to me too. He said it was a mistake. I believe he is telling you the truth." Archie interrupts.

"David, I know I should have mentioned this as soon as I got off that ship but I got distracted." He says while stealing a glance at Ingrid.

"I just feel like I keep missing out on my daughter's milestones." 

"Once we return you will be there and never leave her again." 

Elsa goes to reach for Liam's arm. "Hey, are you planning to make the trip back with them? That way you see your brother and meet his new bride."

"I don't know, David is upset and besides I would prefer if you went along on such a trip." He squeezes her arm reassuringly. 

"So does that mean I will be seeing you soon on the Misthaven shores? I'm just happy everything is set and we can leave tomorrow." David smiles faintly as he looks at Liam and lastly confirms the plans with Archie with a slight nod.

////

Cora is ecstatic about the impending wedding between Emma and Killian. She has spent a good amount of money in ensuring that union. She sees it as an investment to get Captain Jones away from her son and his inheritance. A small price to pay but it is definitely worth it.

She had fired all the older workers when Jones had started working at the Estate in hopes to keep the secret in the dark. Just one last thing erase the existence of the letter Brennan wrote all she needs to do is find it. Where could that damn letter be? It should be somewhere in this damn house.

Lost in her thoughts; she is wrecking her once organized bedroom in search for that wretched letter once again, that is the only thing that could stop the demise that surely would come.

Then there was a light knock on her door, "Madam, there is a man here to see you."

Cora goes to open the door, "Enith, I recall telling you that I did not want to be bothered." She had told the man as much but he had insisted and now she was getting in her bosses bad side and no one should ever want to be there, "The man said it was very important and that he would not leave until he could speak with you. He said it was either you or Mr. Jones." 

That comment caught Cora's attention. "Did he at least say who to announce?" 

"He said to tell you that he was a Good Samaritan, once, a long time ago."

"Oh, is that all he said?" The only Good Samaritan Cora could think it was the one that found Brennan after his accident. This could mean trouble. She barely contained one threat. 

She finally makes it to the office. It is a good thing she saw Emma taking a walk with Jones earlier.

"I hope you are not here in hopes of a reward for helping my dead husband home years ago." 

"Please, allow me to introduce myself before you start berating me, Malcolm Peters." 

He offers her his hand, which she rebuffs. She notices a pair of bags next to him but doesn't waste her time in acknowledging them.

"Get to the point. What do you want after all these years?" She sits up regally in the chair.

"Well, after that mournful day I enjoyed success in a town not that far from here. Sadly, with great success and then a sudden bad luck streak can shatter even the most successful person." He is looking at the contents of the office, the wealth displayed was obvious. 

"Please, explain what does that have to do with me?"

"The explanation is actually very simple when I found your husband's body. I tried to assess his injuries before moving him and found a very interesting letter, do I need to continue?" 

"What do you want?"

"I want a mere reward for keeping quiet. After all, it is a very interesting tale. Perhaps your steward would like to hear it? Isn't his name Killian Jones or should I say, Booth?"

Cora turns pale; she thought maybe he was bluffing.

"All you want is money?" 

"I also want housing and a job." Malcolm smiles at her.

"I doubt you want to be a mere worker since the steward position is taken that is all I can offer."

"I'm sure you can think of something and you will if you want that bit of knowledge to stay hidden." He says as he gets up and smiles.

"Where should I put my bags?"

"I will have Enith fix you a room. At least my son isn't here and I will not need to come up with any explanation."

She gets up and leaves the room. 

She soon finds Enith and requests the room for Mr. Peters. 

///

It doesn't take long to for Milah to convince August that they need to head back to Misthaven. "I thought you would be happy with the pairing?" August smiles tightly at the comment. In reality, he honestly thought it would never happen; Emma was bound to the convent and Killian was a notorious womanizer. "I suppose you are correct, I just didn't think it was truly a possibility."

He supposes it is his fault he did put them in the situation together. It bothers him and that is confusing.

"My aunt surely sounds distressed over the news." She lifts the message and rereads it for the millionth time. "Do you think we will make it in time?" "I honestly don't know, the trip is long, I specifically chose this route because I wanted to take a long trip with my lovely bride. Now I'm afraid it may be counterproductive." They had rushed to pack their belongings and now finally found themselves back on the road. 

Milah cannot believe that Killian would do this to her; betray her in the most heinous way possible, he knows of her distaste for her pampered insipid cousin. How could he do this or even think about it? What of their plans?

She hopes they make it in time; she will not lose Killian to Emma.

///

Emma and Killian are enjoying a walk, heading towards her favorite spot, the flower bed. He has been so quiet lately. 

"Love, what do you expect of our marriage?" He scratches the back of his ear. 

"I don't know, I haven't really thought of it. I, uh- "She gets flustered." I suppose, I just want us to be friends."

"Friends, love; there will be some more intimate situations between us, which friends don't share." He raises his eyebrow and smiles.

"Oh, I know that but I just don't want us to lose the friendship we have been able to build in such a short time." 

They stop walking once they have reached their destination. He takes his coat off and arranges it on the ground and reaches for her hand to help her down.

They lay on top of the coat and are surrounded by beautiful fragrant flowers.

He turns to her and cups her face gently as he slowly leans in to kiss her. Soon the kiss escalates as he finds himself on top of her slightly pushing her legs apart with a nudge from his knee. He can hear her breathing speed up to match his and it only fuels his need for more.

Suddenly, he feels her hands push him off and she is on her feet and running back to the house.

He lays on his coat still and covers his face with his forearm. That was unexpected. He liked kissing Emma a little too much for his taste.

Emma is about to walk into her room and then she hears her mother's soft voice.

"Emma, are you okay? You look flushed." Her mother is looking at her with such concern.

"Yes, I think the heat got to me." She didn't want to tell her mother exactly which heat she was talking about.

"Oh, I could ask Enith to bring you some water to cool off" Snow smiles at her.

"No, it's fine. I feel better now." 

"Sweetheart, I am your mother and no one else knows you better."

"It is nothing." She kept avoiding her mother's knowing eyes. 

"I had asked for you but I was told you went on a walk with Mr. Jones. I was hoping to meet him."

"You want to meet him?"

"Well, you seem adamant in marrying him and he is going to be my son in law."

"Oh, I can arrange a meeting. I could go fetch him if you'd like." Emma's mind goes back to the kiss.

"Emma, you are blushing again. What is it?"

She takes a breath before answering. "Well, we kissed."

"Oh, then I do need to meet this man. No more kisses Emma. You know very well that it is not very appropriate behavior to be alone with him and now you tell me it has been more than that." Snow smiles and shakes her head in disbelief, her daughter has always been so proper and now she acts so differently. She doesn't know if it is to be applauded or afraid of.

"It was just a kiss mother." 

"Yet you turn beet red every time you think of it." 

"Emma, I'm willing to meet him. I would have preferred for your wedding to take place after your father's return but since I hear things are moving extremely fast; I will at least meet him."

Maybe she can reason with Killian Jones and convince him that a long engagement would be better. 

Emma and her mother are soon on their way to the living area and find themselves sitting while they wait for Killian to make his presence known. 

Killian walks inside; the ring burning a hole in his pocket. He wanted to give her the ring at the flower bed she enjoys so much but he ruined the moment.

Emma stands up and clears her throat. He stops mid walk and approaches them.

"Killian Jones, please allow me to introduce to you my mother, Snow Nolan."

He vows slightly. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my lady." He takes her hand and kisses it.

"Thank you. I will get to the point. I think you two are rushing into marriage. I think it would be better to wait for my husband's return to proceed."

"Mother, I thought you said you would be open to the marriage." She notices her mother studying Killian as if he were familiar to her.

"No, I said I was willing to meet him and I have. One more thing, Mr. Jones I hope you know that there will be no more kisses. No more walks without a chaperone. Nothing as such until the wed-"

Emma stops her from continuing. "Mother, you never put those restrictions on Milah and August. You will not put them on us."

"Emma! I'm only doing this on your behalf, for your protection." 

"No, I will no longer be treated like a child. Please, be honest if I wanted to marry any other man you wouldn't be so eager to enforce proper protocol." 

Snow glances at Killian once more and that is the moment she realizes who he reminds her of Brennan Booth. 

"If Emma wants to wait I will not oppose."

"Good, it shouldn't be long. I have sent a message to Milah as well."

"You did what?" Emma closes her eyes.

"Killian, I thank you for offering to wait but we will proceed as planned."

"Mother, I will not be waiting for my father to arrive. It was his decision to leave the family after all. No one asked him to abandon us in the pursuit of money. Milah shouldn't have been bothered. Oh, but your intention was another wasn't it. You were trying to thwart the wedding."

"I will only say this, mother, I love you but you will not be changing my mind or delaying anything."

"In a few days, I will be Killian's wife." She reaches out for his hand and his automatic response is to entwine their fingers together.

Emma can only think that Milah knows of the wedding and she soon will have to face her. She looks at Killian for a reaction at the mention of Milah. The thought that he would change upon Milah’s return scares her. 

Killian is reminded of the reason of his presence at the Booth’s Estate and who truly holds Emma’s heart.

Snow is standing there shocked at her daughter's attitude. She stands up with as much dignity as she can muster and leaves.

"Emma love, are you okay?

"Sorry, I thought that she was coming along. Why did you say that, that you would wait to get married?"

"I thought it was the right thing to say."

She tilts her head and smiles. She had noticed a change in his demeanor at the mention of her cousin’s name.

"Since you are so eager to be my wife, how about we do this properly?  
Emma Nolan, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He drops to his knee and holds out the ring.

Emma gasps and she shakily puts out her hand so he can place the ring. 

"Yes, I will marry you." She laughs as he puts the ring on her finger. "You do remember that I asked first?"

A/N Part 2: So I can almost guarantee that the insecurities between Killian and Emma will soon end but there will be elements that will cause trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ;)


	22. Chapter 21: Bliss before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding Night is here! Thanks for waiting patiently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter will bring us to The Wedding Chapter. In that chapter, Emma truly believed that she was only marrying Killian as a way to protect those she loves because our lovely Emma is, in reality, trying to protect her heart. Killian is kind of on the same ship. He thinks Milah is his love. He is set on her but deep inside he knows things have changed but he is not ready to accept it. At the time of the wedding, he also believes his friend's reason for not showing is that of disapproval but it is more of availability and even though he does not approve of Killian's reason for marrying he would like to be there. The spark of True Love has ignited and it is just up to these two stubborn little cinnamon rolls to have that enlightening moment.

///  
Chapter 21: Bliss before the Storm  
///

 

A soft knock lightly at the door and Mother Superior’s announces softly. "Emma, it is time. They are ready for you." She can faintly hear the wedding march playing on the other side of the twin tall doors. 

Killian looks toward the doors willing his bride to be to finally show herself. He finally hears the music begin to play and takes a breath. 

“I, Killian, take you, Emma, to be my wife." 

"I, Emma, take you, Killian, to be my husband."

They are pronounced man and wife; soon they are bound to their new residence. 

The carriage stops in front of a cobblestone house, on the opposite side of town from her childhood home. He offers her his hand to help her out and promptly starts to guide her to the door. 

She looks at him and offers him a smile. She is a little embarrassed because she knows her hands are clammy from her nerves. 

She cannot help but admire the house it is beautiful; cobblestone, two-story and it is surrounded by immense trees. That is all she can admire in the short allotted time before he opens the house and without standing on ceremony picks her up to carry her over the threshold. 

He is giving her a tour of the house. 

They go from room to room starting with the living room, foyer, a little office, kitchen, dining area, and patio. She is sure there were more rooms to quickly explore but then he stops in front of the master bedroom. The door remains shut. 

“I had Smee drop off some essentials for us and” he clears his throat “the trunks that Mrs. Booth indicated belonged to you, she insisted they were needed for tonight. You will find them inside.” He points towards to closed door. 

“Oh, thank you for thinking ahead. I had so many last minute things to do, I’m lucky I had help at the Chapel getting ready.”

“Sorry, your mother didn’t attend.”

“She was proving a point but that doesn’t matter anymore. We are married now, she made her choice.” 

She keeps glancing at the closed bedroom door. 

He doesn’t notice that she keeps stealing looks toward the bedroom. She is getting nervous; will he demand to take her now?

He opens the door for her. “I shall leave you to get comfortable. I will return in a bit.” He smiles and slowly walks away.

She opens the door fully. In the middle of the room; there was an oak canopy bed.

She notices some candles alongside the smaller trunk and finds a note. “Cora insisted for the small trunk to be placed in the bedroom; the others are in one of the guest rooms.”

Emma opens the trunk slowly and finds out the reason the small trunk needed to be in the bedroom. It has some intimate essentials but there is one that catches her eye. It is not as skimpy as the others. She had tried to talk Cora out of providing a dowry; she had agreed but only if she allowed her a few gifts to sate her guilt for August’s choice. Finally, she accepted and now she had trunks of clothes and some very revealing undergarments. She had insisted for her to take a lavish milk and honey bath; rose petals had been added also.

Enough of those thoughts, she had to get ready. She was just afraid that Killian might not find her to his liking or that he would be dissatisfied with her. She bit her bottom lip nervously. 

She slowly undressed; picked up the white corset negligee and matching robe. It was simple just like her dress.

She finished changing and turned on the candles in the room; she decided to sit at the feet of the bed to wait for her husband. Time passed by a little too slowly for her liking.

Killian’s absence was making her even more nervous.

///

Killian was sitting in the living room. He was now a married man and his bride waited not too far from where he stood; in their bedroom.

He would need to get used to that fact. He got up and walked toward the wine closet. He pulled out a rum bottle and poured two fingers into a glass. A little liquid courage couldn’t hurt. He slowly ran his fingers through his silken black hair. 

Was she waiting for him? Would she recoil from his touch or would she welcome it? In the past month they surely had shared some memorable moments and yet he was unsure of their true meaning.

He had decided to give her a bit of time to get ready both physically and mentally. If he would see the slightest hesitation on her part he would give her time. To be honest he needed the same to put his own thoughts in order.

She had looked beautiful in her wedding gown although the dress looked simple and plain she had truly been a vision. 

He had worn a three-piece black suit. The coat had long been discarded. He had rolled up his sleeves. The vest was open and of his shirt, he had unbuttoned the top buttons putting on display a good amount of chest hair. The perspiration ensuring some of the dark hair sticks to the sides of his face by the sideburns. 

He remembered their last kiss fondly; it quickly had escalated only to become aggressive and then quickly stopped by her. He cannot help but smile at the memory. There was definitely passion in her to explore.

He decided to finally try his luck and quickly headed towards the bedroom. The rum had surely given him back his swagger. 

Once he reached the door he lost some of that confidence. 

He lightly tapped on the door. He heard no response and almost backed away but decided to continue.

He slowly turned the lock until it clicked open and pushes the creaky door open slowly, then closes it behind him. He remains in front of the door.

He stops dead in his tracks at the vision in front of him. The room was illuminated by the flicker of the candles. A warm light that made her body glow, as if it was calling out to him. He would gladly answer the call. She was breathtaking.

Emma looked up from her position at the feet of the canopy bed as soon as the door creaked and announced his presence. She stood slowly; her nerves were starting to reemerge. 

He took in her appearance. She was wearing a white silk corset negligee that hugged her curves perfectly with a lace robe that was loosely open. He could see her long legs, so much skin to be admired. She looked like the perfect combination; innocent and sinful. Her golden hair cascaded down her shoulders in loose curls. Even in the candlelight, her hair shone bright like the morning sun. 

She was watching him stand in the doorway. His hair was no longer properly groomed. Some loose hairs fell on his forehead just above his intense ocean blue eyes and gave him a dangerous quality.

He was still mostly dressed but in the low lighting of the room, her breath hitched as she took in his appearance. She could see how handsome he truly is; he stood before her looking at her with his beautiful eyes, they appeared darker in this lighting. His hair falling on his brow; his light ginger trimmed scruff covering a sharp squared jaw that framed his luscious lips.

She had always known that he was a good looking man; that fact had not gone unnoticed by her but in that moment she saw him in a different light.

He smiles softly and as if asking for permission to come closer, waits for acknowledgment on her behalf.

She nods in a silent agreement.

He took calculated steps toward her and finally takes the last step to reach her. The moment that his fingertips touch her almost bare skin the spark he feels consumes him. 

He lifts her dimpled chin to meet his lips. The kiss starts slow and tender then rapidly picks up speed. 

Her hands travel from his waist up towards his chest; she slowly grazes her fingers to the open buttons of his shirt and can feel his heartbeat below the softness and tickling of his chest hair.

He kisses her along her jaw and toward her long neck. He could taste the honey mixed with aromatic fragrant flowers and vanilla on her soft skin. He moves to lower the straps of her negligee to gain more access. 

He nuzzles along her collar bone as his tongue slowly licks on her skin. Her natural aroma is starting to invade his nose. He can tell that his actions are arousing her. He gently guides her to the spacious bed that awaits them.

Emma lets him guide her. 

They don’t interrupt the kiss. His kiss tastes like liquor. She can smell his manly musk scent. She unbuttons the last of the remaining buttons by finally yanking the shirt open. Soon his shirt and vest find their way to the floor. She lets her hands travel up and down his chest. The hairs on his chest map a trail down his torso as if leading her to a lost treasure. Her fingers move onto the next target; his trousers and finally the last barrier to rid him of is his boxers. 

She hears him chuckle as he frees her of her robe.

He starts unlacing the corset and once finished he lets it fall next to the robe. 

The floor holds their clothes mixed together.

He doesn’t lose any time to grieve for the obstacles that previously had prevented him from admiring the beautiful woman before him as he lowers her onto the bed.

He removes his undergarment and promptly joins her on the bed and continues swiftly to explore her body. She can feel his arousal between her thighs and emits a soft whimper, he stops, “Emma, if you are not ready, please, tell me now.” She breathily gives her answer “No, don’t ever stop.” He can hear her breath heavily and does as instructed. He moves his hips to meet hers and slowly seals the union. 

Her body welcomed his like a sailor returning home from sea.

She feels lightheaded from all the overwhelming sensations he was eliciting from her. She could barely react and reciprocate; touches, kisses and she felt like she is moments away from an internal explosion. Her heart was racing out of her chest. She never wanted it to end.

It had been much more than a physical connection or emotional; it was the joining of two souls finding their mate.

Hours later they lay on the bed tired and sated. Their bodies still intertwined glistening from the activities they had partaken in. 

Her head rested on his shoulder and his jaw on top of hers. He had his arm around her bare body holding her to him. Her fingers kept dancing up and down his toned body. The hard plains of his body and the feel of the scars life had given him. 

She remembers her thoughts at the Chapel she was certain that she was only getting married to protect her family, now if she was truly honest there was never a moment of dread of the impending nuptials. Then she had said her vows, finally married; she felt a peace, she was where she truly belonged. The feelings she felt earlier were an anticipation and nervous excitement and now that she was with her husband she now experienced happiness. She knew her feelings were new but it was simple, she had fallen in love along the way.

Before walking into the marital chamber he had wondered if she would shy away from his touch after their last encounter. Now he lay motionless in awe of her; granting her access to explore his body.

In that moment his thoughts and moments of uncertainty at the Chapel had become crystal clear. He remembers those thoughts of insecurity as he waited for her at the altar. He had been worried that she would change her mind and the thought had scared him. 

Now that she is in his arms he knows why that possibility scared him. She provided happiness to his soul. He could breathe easier now, the relief he felt at the realization that she had not denied him had led him to the conclusion that his feelings had morphed into something much grander, love.

They both soon drift into a blissful sleep.

Emma is the first to move as the sun enters the room. She moves to get a look at his face and cups his face. “Killian, I’m a little hungry I will be in the kitchen.” He hums sleepily in agreement.

She slowly disentangles from his hold and gets out of bed. She ventures to gather her discarded robe from the floor and opens the window for the morning dew to refresh the room. She takes a quick peek at her husband and leaves the room.  
He slowly rouses completely from sleep. He had never experienced such a restful slumber. Missing her warmth, he reaches for Emma only to find the spot she occupied empty, for a mere moment he panics thinking she has left him. He faintly remembers her telling him she was going to the kitchen.

He is alone with his thoughts once more. He knew for a fact that in his life he had bedded a lot of women. If he chose to use a more colorful language he could simply say that he had fucked many women. Yet, he had only made love to one, his wife Emma.

He now can admit, knows that he had known all along, he had fallen in love. 

The thought of Milah no longer held the same weight in his heart, now he knows the difference she had only been a release for him. He was only a man after all. What man denies a woman?

He will confess his feelings to his bride; all that remains is to find out if Emma feels the same.

He decides to follow her into the kitchen. He gets up and grabs his boxers and makes his way to his Emma.

He strides to the kitchen and hears his stomach growls loudly. 

On the table he sees tea and coffee, then a platter of eggs and ham, cheeses and bread, some fresh fruit.

“For a brief moment, I thought you had escaped.”

Emma looks to see Killian stand by the door staring at her.

“I would never; I told you I was coming to the kitchen, I guess you were still half asleep. I was just about finished here. I just need to put the food onto the tray and we can take it to bed if you would like.”

“There is no need for you to go through all that trouble love. We can enjoy the spread here.” 

“Doing this for you is no trouble. Why are you up? I truly did want to wake you with a little treat.” 

“It seems I have married an enchantress and have been bewitched by my beautiful bride.”

She blushes a crimson red shade. “I would never use such trickery and bewitch you.” 

“I didn’t mean it as an insult, love.”

“We can eat here and perhaps find our way back to our room, to enjoy some pleasurable activities once more. That is only of course if you feel up to it.”

“I would love to have a serious conversation first.”

Emma looks at him as he rushes to her side to hold her chair out for her. He goes to his side in a less rushed stride.

“Did I do something wrong? If you didn’t enjoy our evening, I could learn. I know I have no experience-“He interrupts quickly to say something to encourage her. “Sweetheart, you were bloody amazing, brilliant.” 

She blushes even redder if possible. “Then I don’t understand.”

“I have a confession to make. I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love of my Milah to believe that I could find someone else that is until I met you.”

“Does that mean what I think it does, you love me?” 

“Aye, I just hope that in time you feel the same.”

“I don’t think it will happen in time.” She looks at his face become crestfallen. “I meant to say there is no need to wait, I love you too.”

He gets up from his chair without thinking rushes to her side and kneels down to be eye level with her. “Are you sure, you truly are in love with me?” 

“I know it seems so fast but yes, I love you too.” She smiles, cups his face and kisses him. 

The kiss ends and he leans his forehead to hers. “I have lost my appetite for food.” He bites his bottom lip.

“You may have but I think we will need our energy in order to enjoy some pleasurable activities that you mentioned earlier.”

He smiles and goes obediently to his chair. 

They enjoy their little energy fortified spread. He keeps his eyes on her.

She finds herself unable to look away as they eat. As soon as they finish eating they get up and head back to their bedroom to enjoy each other again and again. 

They spend days indulging in good food and each other. Soon they will emerge from their happy sanctuary and face a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know the note at the beginning was super long but this one is just a little one. Okay, so this chapter has been in the works for about 20 chapters. I’m not a smut writer but I truly hope you all enjoy the chapter. I needed some happy moments for our lovely rum cake (Killian) and his true love cinnamon roll (Emma) so here I am posting a whole week in advance. ;)  
> Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 22: Unfortunate Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews/comments/kudos/follows/favorite and the support. So very sorry I missed my last scheduled update at least that is the timetable I mentally set for myself. I have tried to consistently update every 14 days but I had some unforeseen issues. Here is the newest chapter obviously and I hope you all enjoy it. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for reading!

///  
Chapter 22: Unfortunate Encounters   
///

 

Time has seized to move forward; at least that is how Emma and Killian feel. They find themselves in an almost euphoric state. They are so happy and they don't want to go out in the real world. They are currently sitting in the small kitchen enjoying the last of the food in an attempt to nourish them for the day. 

 

Yet they without a doubt will soon find themselves venturing out into the world.

 

He knows that she wants to go check on her mother and he needs to check in on his business since he has left Smee without supervision for far too long. He trusts Smee but there is no need to give the man any temptation to possibly betray him. He knows his first mate to be a greedy man and for as long as he has been in his employ they have been successful in obtaining riches. He knows that is one of the main reasons he has remained loyal for so long; Killian has been a generous Captain and the relationship has been lucrative for the crew but none have enjoyed his generosity like his plump red hat wearing first mate.

 

He is brought back to reality at the sound of his wife's soothing voice.

 

"Killian, I was wondering if I may join you on your trip to the Booth Estate. While you go about your duties I can visit with my mother but first, we will need to stop at the market for some food and other essentials."

 

"My love, I would love your company. I do need to stop at my office and check in with Smee. Then on my return, we can make a quick trip to the market and after that, we can then head to the Booth's together."

 

"I can also go with you to the office. I would love to see it."

 

"Love, under normal circumstances I would be honored if you would accompany but it is not a normal office. It is a room above my friend's tavern." He notices her eyes downcast at the mention of the tavern because although his wife has led a sheltered life she will still know the kind of dealings that go on in a tavern. "The location is only temporary; I will find an appropriate location soon. I will also need some sort of warehouse for the products. Last time I spoke with Archie before his departure he mentioned everything was flowing smoothly. If it would please you I can also send Smee in search for our food and whatever other supplies you require. That way we can have some extra time together and we can enjoy each other's company a bit longer now." He was looking at her with a gleam of mischief and promise of very enjoyable activities.

 

He would rather continue to enjoy his time with Emma; he had become addicted to her in such a short time. He wants to reach out and grab her and show her how much enjoyment he has to offer.

 

She looks into his cerulean eyes and feels a shiver go down her spine. She shakes off the desire and her mind clears. 

 

“You look at me like you want to devour me and I would love to continue to enjoy your company but we both have some duties to fulfill. If you cannot accompany me to the market I am capable of going alone while you go to your office and take care of your business. Then we can go to the Booth’s together.” 

 

“My love, I believe I have proven extensively that I can, in fact, devour you and I gladly will continue doing so until the end of time.” He smiles as he holds her hand. 

 

“If I didn’t know better I would say that you are denying your husband. That is simply bad form, love.” 

 

“I’m not denying my insatiable husband anything. Besides one of us has to be reasonable and I thought you liked my form.” She smiles and bites her lower lip. “All I’m saying is that you need to report back at the Estate and I need to check up on my mother. If only to prove I’m still alive and that you have been good to me.” She flushes at the last statement. He had been good to her and made her feel things she knew nothing of.

 

Killian studies her face and smiles at her slightly flushed face. She is correct although all he wishes is for them to remain in the comfort of their home they have duties and he feels reassured at the realization that they have their futures ahead of them. The vow was simple 'until death do us part'.

 

“It seems I cannot deny you anything since you insist on going to the market instead of allowing me to send Smee in our place. I should be done in an hour. Is that enough time for you to go to the market and return home and then we can make the trip to the Booth Estate together.” 

 

“Yes, Killian, that should be enough time.”

 

She notices he looks upset. “What is bothering you?” 

 

“I don’t like the idea of you going alone to the market. Before you jump to conclusions it is not because I think you are not capable.” 

 

He takes a deep breath.

 

“Sweetheart, I know you are more than capable of going to the market but everyone that has ever mattered to me has been snatched away from me and I’m afraid to lose you too.”

 

“Nothing is going to happen to me if I go to the market alone. I may have a solution for that. How about we get Tink out of the Convent and bring her to live with us? We could get her a tutor or I could do it myself. I was homeschooled by the best tutors courtesy of Cora.”

 

“Emma, would you truly do that for her? Wouldn’t it seem improper? We are newlyweds and I hate to admit this but my reputation with women may not be the best and sadly it was well earned.” In reality, he doesn’t know how to tell her of his past with Tink.

 

“It will not be improper because we are married and besides we both know she hates the Convent. I know your reputation with women but I know you love me and Tink is my friend.”

 

“We will discuss this later once we are in the comfort of our home.”

 

“I have another question before you go. Killian, shouldn't Archie be back from Arendelle by now?" 

 

"I believe the question you are truly asking is if your father should have returned by now and the answer is yes, but it truly depends on the weather, love." 

 

"Oh, that is good news I can share with my mother.” She smiles brightly then suddenly starts fidgeting in her seat. 

 

“I was wondering if you plan on staying as Steward at the Booth’s after August and Milah return." 

 

He knows that is not the real question she is asking him. "No sweetheart. Once August returns I will tender my resignation. My business is doing fairly well and I have enough money saved for us to live comfortably. If you want to talk about this further we will." 

 

They finally say their goodbyes and he leans in to kiss her. He truly wishes that she would have succumbed to the temptation of staying home and finding sustenance within each other. 

 

Killian is walking to Tiny’s The Golden Goose Tavern thinking about the rest of the day and what it holds for them. He knows Cora doesn't object to his absence. He hates that he will be providing Cora a bit of information that will surely brighten up the rest of her life. He will be giving her heart’s desire once he informs her that upon August’s returns he will be tending his resignation. He hates giving that woman the satisfaction.

 

He has no idea how soon he will be giving his resignation and coming face to face with a scorned ex-lover.

///

Enith was tending to the garden when she saw a carriage approaching. 

 

She ran towards the house and went straight to Cora's bedroom. She knocks urgently to get her mistresses attention. 

 

"Come in," the older woman commanded.

 

"Mrs. Booth, Mr. August and Mrs. Milah have returned." The girl is filled with excitement at the news. She knows her mistress will be in a better mood now.

 

"Good, finally, thank you." Cora promptly gets to her door and in seconds is on her way to greet her son.

///

“Milah, I saw the carriage from my window. Oh, August it is so good to see you both.” She hugs them tightly.

 

“Aunt Snow, we left as soon as we received your message. Did we make it in time?” Milah hopes that is the case.

 

“I’m afraid not. The wedding took place last week. I wasn’t even present at my daughter’s wedding.” Snow says with tear-filled eyes.

 

“Emma is so different now and it is all that man’s fault. I tried to convince her to wait for her father, for you but she refused. I tried anything and everything to deter her.”

 

“That does sound unlike her. I wish we would have made it in time. I’m sorry; we really tried to arrive to stop Emma but we failed.”

 

“Mrs. Nolan, how is it possible that Emma agreed to marry Killian? Last time we saw her, she was still insisting that being a nun was still her aspiration.”

 

“I have no idea. They spent a lot of time together because of that man they found sick and beaten. He found a way to corrupt her thoughts. She would have never thought to raise her voice at me before coming across from that man. I just want my daughter back.” Snow sniffles. “August, I asked your mother for help since I knew of her dislike for the man but my pleas fell on deaf ears.”

 

Sadly, she is not the first to reach the newly arrived company.

 

Cora is astounded at the speed in which Snow arrived to greet August and Milah. She cannot help but think that for someone with health issues, Snow sure moves quickly. She arrives just in time to overhear the end of the story that her old friend is telling them. She should have known that Snow would tattle and complain she did nothing to stop the wedding.

 

"Mother, it is so good to see you." August greets her and goes to hug her.

 

"Mrs. Nolan was informing us about your endless assistance you were to Emma in marrying Killian, a man you despise and no one knows the reason." He looks at his mother curiously.

 

Cora lets out a laugh at the scene in front of her. "Let me guess, she was complaining that I did nothing to stop the wedding. That I didn't forbid Emma from marrying Mr. Jones."

 

"Mother, we all know that you hate Killian. I remember mentioning a match between them before he started his Steward position here and you were appalled. Then we leave on our honeymoon and come back to news that you pretty much gift wrapped Emma for Killian. Explain to me, how any of these makes sense?"

 

"Oh, well, it is quite simple. You married her cousin instead of her. To make up for that unfortunate circumstance and lack of judgment on your behalf I helped the poor girl since her mother just about disowned her for merely following her heart."

 

Milah cannot stop herself. "Following her heart? My cousin hates Killian just as much as you do and if it was possible even more." She completely misses her slip of the tongue but her mother in law catches it.

 

"Oh, my darling girl referring to another man by their first name indicates a very intimate knowledge of said person and to come to his defense. I’m sure Killian would appreciate the gesture coming from a stranger. That is very unbecoming behavior for a newly wedded and young girl of your class to say of a mere stranger?" She is intensely studying her reaction as she finishes speaking.

 

"Oh, I didn’t mean anything by it. I have just heard August refer to Mr. Jones in such an affectionate way that it slipped."

 

Snow is just witnessing the conversations between them.

 

"Of course darling, I’m sure that is all it is." Cora analyses Milah's face and she can tell there is so much more to this story. She will leave that for now.

 

"August, dear, I thought you would be happy and approve of my assistance in the union of your" she rolls her eyes "childhood friend and Emma, after all, you boasted of what a wonderful match it would be, did you not?"

 

"Interesting, isn't it, Milah dear. How upset my son is to hear of the wedding of his ex-betrothed?"

 

Milah glances at August. "Does it bother you that Emma married someone else?"

 

"Of course not, I'm just concerned since she assured everyone that she wanted to take the vows and look at how distraught your poor aunt is."

 

Enith is still frozen in place and suddenly volunteers some interesting information. 

 

"There was a rumor going on in town about a young countess getting involved in an unsavory relationship with Mr. Jones."

 

Snow snaps. "Are you implying my daughter had a prior relationship with that pirate before? She was betrothed to marry August and once that was no longer an option she was heartbroken and joined the convent."

 

"I'm sorry I’m only repeating what I heard in town. If it wasn't Miss. Emma the only other choice would be Miss. Milah." Enith cowers under Snow's glare.

 

All eyes fall on Milah. She takes a breath and defends herself. 

 

"I have lived in Port Royal most of my life and once I arrived here I was soon courted by my husband. It wasn't me. Oh, dear, it seems my perfect little cousin was not as innocent as she had led all us to believe." She looks in her mother-in-law's direction. “Maybe now you will see that I was the best choice for your son.”

 

"Milah, you know perfectly well, Emma would never do anything like that." Snow is outraged that her niece would so easily taint her daughter's name.

 

"Aunt Snow, you have to admit she was adamant in marrying him. You said it yourself there was no stopping her. No way to reason with her. Haven't you asked yourself why?"

 

Snow glares at Milah and walks away with her head high. "I don't need to further defend my daughter's honor."

 

"Mother, do you think Emma had been in a relationship with Killian, prior to my return?"

 

"I would find it hard to believe but seeing as she just married him. I don't know but I do know of the gossip that erupted once the news of the upcoming nuptials and leading up to the wedding day was extreme. I can only imagine that there was quite a spectacle at the chapel. Oh and the whispers of the gossiping commoners as they gathered around only to witness the fall from grace of a woman of honor degrading herself by joining her life to a lowlife bastard scoundrel. Sadly, I could not attend and show my support for such a union in public even if I hold Emma in high regards. I need to maintain some sort of pride in our image." 

 

Milah cannot believe it; they are too late.

 

“August, sweetheart, I’m going to go check on my aunt she was so upset. I hate that my cousin has disappointed her so much.”

 

“Yes my love, you are so sweet and caring.” 

 

She smiles at him sweetly and glances at Cora as she walks away to follow her distraught aunt.

 

“Son, maybe we should continue this conversation inside. Even though we are in our home it will not stop the help from talking.” Cora then turns to her faithful housemaid and waves her to follow. "Enith, go make sure that my son's bedroom is ready for him and his wife to rest because of the long trip they just endured."

 

They walk inside the big house. Cora cannot help herself and assesses her son’s behavior to the news. It is almost as intriguing as her daughter in laws reaction.

 

“Mother, I have to admit that I’m shocked at the turn of events.”

 

“Son, why are you lingering at the fact that Emma married Mr. Jones? What truly bothers you? The fact Emma married your old friend or just the fact that she married at all?”

 

Cora cannot contain her smile. “My dear boy, you wanted her to pine for you in perpetuity. I would never have thought of you to be such an egotistical man.”

 

August looks away from his mother to avoid her knowing eyes.

 

“Mother you are wrong. I’m just surprised at the swiftness of the events. It does make me wonder if perhaps there had been a hidden affair between the two.”

 

“I will not dwell on those thoughts. I’m just glad it is over with. The thought of having to continue being civil with the man tires me.”

 

“Mother, how much help did you offer?”

 

“Enough to move things along and I may have offered a dowry as well.”

 

“That sounds generous of you.”

 

“He declined the dowry. Maybe you were right and they are a good match. Now I feel a headache coming, please excuse me.” 

 

She leaves her son standing in the middle of the living room as she walks to her room in a triumphant strut.

 

August feeling dejected walks aimlessly towards the office and finds solace in the company of his father's ghost.

///

Milah walks to her aunt’s room and knocks.

 

“I don’t want to talk to anyone.”

 

“It’s me.”

 

Snow opens the door and looks at her niece and waves her in.

 

“I’m sorry for the things I said.”

 

“You know perfectly well that Emma would have never done anything to disgrace the family name.”

 

“That means you think it was me.”

 

“I never said such a thing. Milah, people talk because they have nothing better to do. I believe that sometimes situations are misread. Perhaps my sweet Emma was just seen being polite and nice to the pirate and because of his reputation it was seen as scandalous.”

 

“I think you are right. It was probably just an innocent encounter.”

 

“Aunt Snow maybe I should go see her and talk to her. I know it is too late but there are possible solutions. Offer the pirate money to leave her and send her away.”

 

Yes, that could definitely work. They could send Emma away and keep the money for themselves. That solution would be perfect. She would keep Killian and no one would ever know that it was her. Actually, they would realize it by the time it was too late. She could see herself and Killian in a faraway land enjoying each other. 

 

“Milah I think that is a lovely idea. I don’t have the address but Cora does. I’m sure she would not object to giving you the information.”

 

“I think it would be a better idea if you ask her for it. She still has not warmed up to me.”

 

“I will go ask her for the address. I really had hoped you would have arrived in time. I will be right back.”

 

Snow leaves Milah behind in her room. Milah hears the door shut close behind her aunt. She walks to the window and thinks of her next move.

 

Meanwhile, Emma and Killian are leaving their home after an early day of errands.

///

Killian had quickly gone over the daily reports. Michael Thomas had proven to be a fast learner even though he was left to be trained by Smee. He would catch Mr. Thomas looking at him once in a while and then he would smile and ask him if there was anything else for him to do. Killian found the behavior odd and had asked him numerous times the reason behind his stares. The man would simply answer, “You remind me of someone I used to know.” 

 

Killian thanked Smee and Mr. Thomas for their work and informed them he needed to leave early to meet with his wife. 

 

Smee would smile at him slyly as if he was in on a secret. 

 

Killian noticed Mr. Thomas open his mouth and promptly close it.

 

“Is there anything else, Mr. Thomas?”

 

“No, I just wanted to extend my congratulations on your marriage and wish you a good day sir. I would greatly appreciate it if you would say hello to Mrs. Emma. I hope that I’m not overstepping.” 

 

“You are not overstepping. My wife is very fond of you. I will gladly convey your wishes and greetings to her.” 

 

“If that is all for the day, I have to meet my wife at home, enjoy the rest of the day.”

 

Killian finally makes his way to his lovely wife. They exchange a quick kiss hello mostly because Emma is afraid Killian will get carried away and are quickly on their way to the Booth Estate in the carriage.

 

Emma is looking out of the small window admiring the scenery. “Are you nervous to go back to the Booth’s?” “No, I’m just hoping my father is here soon. The longer I wait for his arrival knowing he is on a ship finally coming home, I worry something has happened.” 

 

“My sweet love, everything will be fine and before you know it your father will be here.” 

 

“You do know we both will have to answer to him about our rushed wedding and among other things. My mother will not stay quiet about her position on the nuptials.”

 

“For you my love I would face anyone; including an unhappy father. Besides I truly believe I will win him over once he gets to know me like I did his stunning daughter.”

 

The ride had ended speedily because of the discussion and the kisses Killian sneaked in during the conversation.

 

They arrive at the house only to come face to face with an irate woman.

 

Milah sees the carriage approach the house from her aunt’s window. She runs out of the room and makes her way to meet the carriage occupiers.

 

She is so full of anger and cannot think straight. Once she reaches her destination she stops in her tracks as she sees the intimate interactions between the loving couple.

 

Milah glares at the pair. 

 

“How does marrying my cousin help our plans? Please explain your reasoning to me.”

 

Killian straightens his back and then the tension rising there causes a loud crackling pop. 

 

“Oh, Milah you are back. You must share details of the honeymoon. Since I owe my breathtaking bride a much-deserved honeymoon of her own. It seems that some plans change and are not meant to come to fruition.” He holds on to Emma’s hand and looks at Milah. “You have personal experience in that matter. If you recall there was once; a long betrothal entered by an innocent young girl and a short courtship between a very different woman and a commoner that led to a proposal as well. The young girl got her heart broken and the other only thinking of her well being accepted the second proposal forgetting the promise she had made. In that moment a familial bond and a commitment made of love were broken.”

 

Milah doesn’t back down as his gaze stayed focused on her every move but it is not fueled with passion but with fury. 

 

“The man you left behind is no more.”

 

“I refuse to take this lying down and be miserable, married to August? You and I had made plans.” She turns to Emma and back to Killian and laughs. “Shall I tell her? We were going to run away with all the Booth money we could get our hands on.”

 

“Those plans are over and done. The only woman I want to run away with is my wife. You made the choice to marry Booth and it is only fair for you to suffer the consequences of your betrayal.”

 

“I will not be the only one that is unhappy. You and my cousin will not enjoy your so called happy ending for long.”

 

“Do not threaten my marriage because I surely will forget that you once held a place in my heart or bed.” 

 

“How about you dear cousin, what do you think of our plan?”

 

Emma looks Milah in the eye. 

 

“I cannot say it surprises me.” Emma looks at Killian and looks back to Milah.

 

“Emma, sweetheart, I should have been honest with you...” Emma shakes her head. “I asked for your intentions the minute you arrived and you lied to me. I didn’t just ask once did I? Your response was the same; I want to be a better man.”

 

“I did not lie about my feelings for you. I became a better man because of you. I love you. I fell in love with you. Yes, at first my intentions weren’t honorable but the more time I spent in your presence and the conversations we had, those were real.” He is looking at her with regret in his eyes.

 

“We can overcome this. My love, if your love for me is real, I know we can.”

 

“I’m not the one that lied. I do love you and that is the reason it hurts so much. I chose to see the best in you.” 

 

"I will never stop fighting for us."

 

Emma looks at Killian and smiles softly at him. Milah's voice brings her out of his loving gaze. 

 

“Emma dear, you do not love Killian. Your heart has always belonged to one man and that is my husband. Just admit the truth; you only married Killian to get back at me for marrying your beloved. I still remember the vile things you would say to keep me away from him.” She points at Killian. “I’m the one that loves you, she doesn’t and never truly will.”

 

“You are correct we may not have started as a couple in love but we do love each other now. We lied to ourselves trying to convince ourselves that we were only marrying to protect your family from the rumors but it is real. I love Emma and she loves me too. The here and now is all that matters.”

 

“You two are delusional. It is hard to know who is conning whom.”

 

"Milah that is enough! He is right we love each other and we will honor the vows we made before God."

 

"Emma, tell me how it felt when he took you for the first time? Was it filled with passion and heat? That is the way it was always between us."

 

"He made love to me and it was beautiful."

 

"I don't know if I should feel sorry for you cousin. That just means you do not inspire passion in him and he will soon get bored with you. He will soon take a lover."

 

"Let me guess with you?"

 

"You have no idea how right you are. The fact that you arrived at that conclusion so rapidly is outstanding. You may not be as delusional as I thought you were."

 

"Bloody hell, Milah we are over. There will be no rendezvous or clandestine meetings. Let me be clear about the simple fact that I made love to my wife because I love her. I will never tire of her. You have no idea how I hunger for her."

 

Killian walks toward his wife and holds out his hand for her to take once she does. They intertwine their fingers and walk into the house hand in hand. 

 

They have no idea the luck that has shrouded their exchange no one is the wiser to the conversation. Snow is talking to Cora. Enith is following her mistress’s orders to ensure August and Milah’s room is clean. August had descended to the office to sort his thoughts.

///

David and Archie arrive at Misthaven. The ship finally docks at port. 

 

Archie spots a young man named Felix and calls him over. 

 

“Felix, is there any news on Captain Jones?”

 

“Mr. Hopper, the Captain married a countess just last week."

 

Archie turns to look at David. "We should head to the Booth's. I believe that is where we will find them."

 

"Alright let’s go find my family."

///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forever in your debt for taking the time to read my story.


	24. Chapter 23: Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has a lot going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally a new chapter. Sorry guys about the delay. Sadly no excuse is enough but I will blame it on life. Uh, I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for all the support/likes/follows/kudos!! ;)

///  
Chapter 23: Bad Blood  
///

David and Archie finally arrive at the Booth Estate. It is as he remembers it.

They approach the door and David hesitates in knocking, he knows he is stalling but he cannot prevent his nerves from wreaking havoc. 

"Do you really believe that Snow and Emma are here? Do you think we should go to the family house instead? Would Milah be here as well?" David is about to see his family for the first time in years. He is so nervous. 

"Last time I spoke to August; he was taking Milah on an overdue extended honeymoon. I don't believe they will be here. I strongly believe Snow will be here because at the time Emma was considering taking vows, Milah had insisted for Snow to stay here so she wouldn't be alone. I saw Emma here before I left to Arendelle. She was here with Killian." Archie noticed a change in David's demeanor. 

"How well do you know this man? He married my daughter, my princess; can I trust him to make her happy?"

"David he is a good man that has made some bad choices and although I cannot in good conscience guarantee that Killian will make Emma happy. I know he will do whatever is in his power to make her happy." God he hoped he was right, that Killian had taken his advice and made the right choice. If he was wrong they both would be miserable.

This time Archie is the one that raises his hand and finally that pounding of the solid oak door is heard. "David, you cannot over think this. You are finally home and are about to be reunited with your family after a very long absence. If they are not here all that means is that you will see them again after a small delay. What difference does it make if it is seconds or hours?"

The door flies open and they are greeted with a small gasp coming from the longtime maid of the Booth's Enith.

She smiled and slowly moved out of the way to allow them to enter the house.

"Please follow me; I will go and announce you both." She guided them into the living room. The room was large enough to accommodate the group.

They look at each other and sit. "I have never been so nervous in my entire life, well, perhaps the day I proposed to Snow and Emma's birth." He smiles and suddenly the realization that he has missed so much of his daughter's life and he is filled with shame and remorse. He hopes that she understands that all he wanted was to give her a better chance. 

They sit waiting for the group's arrival. 

///

Milah had been wandering around the large house after her altercation with Emma and Killian. The betrayal from Killian was still all too fresh. He had claimed to love her and somehow ended marrying her self-righteous cousin. He no longer looked at her with love and perhaps a part of her believed him as he uttered the declaration of love for Emma. She felt her eyes sting from the tears that she was struggling to keep in. No, she would not let him go. Her feet had dragged her aimlessly for what felt like hours. Now she stood in front of Emma's old room. She grabbed the locked doorknob and slowly turned it and then she heard the click and she pushed the door open. 

There had to be something useful in the room. She quickly opened empty chests and looked around frantically. Then she saw the old suitcase, oh she remembers watching Emma leave to the convent without that one. She rushes to it and opens it holding her breath. Just her luck some old clothes and she kept looking until she reaches the bottom and her fingertips recognized the feeling of that of an old photo. She yanks at it since it seems like if it’s stuck and finally frees it. Oh, this might just work. 

An old photo of August that Cora had given Emma years ago. She remembers Emma being so excited to have a memento of her betrothed. She smiles wickedly as she hides the photo and rushes out of the room before she is caught. 

She is walking towards her bedroom since she hasn't seen her husband in a while and she doesn't want to make anyone curious to her whereabouts.

Once she is safe in her room and confirms she is alone she pulls out the old photo from its hiding place. She studies the photo carefully. 

August wasn't unattractive but he lacked that ruggedness Killian carries so well.

She reads the inscription "My Only One True Love". Oh dear lord, Emma is such a sap.

I wonder how Killian will feel if he found this in Emma's belongings. Maybe with this, she can prove to him that Emma was still in love with August.

Other than the lone photo she didn't find anything else she could use. Now all she needs is to sneak the photo into Emma's possessions and for it to be discovered preferably by Kilian. It wasn't necessarily a lie; the photo was in her old luggage. She keeps reassuring herself this will work. He will soon realize that Emma is not in love with him.

She needs to convince everyone that she reconsidered her position and that she accepts their marriage. She knows that it will be easy to fool everyone else and that the difficult part will be to convince Emma and Killian of her change of heart.

She knows that her cousin wouldn't deny her a second chance would she? All she needs now is the right opportunity to infiltrate the photo and hope for the best.

She is so lost in her thoughts that she almost doesn't hear the knock on the door.

She goes to open the door.

"Mrs. Booth, your uncle and Mr. Hopper have arrived and are waiting in the living room."

"Thank you, Enith is that all?"

"Yes, ma'am that is all."

"Enith, wait, who else have you, shared the news with so far?"

"You are the first one that I have shared the news with. I have yet to give the news to anyone else. I'm on my way to tell Mr. Booth, Mrs. Cora, and Mrs. Nolan and finally the Joneses. It would be a lot faster if I could find either of your incompetent helpers to assist."

Milah rolled her eyes. "I gave them the rest of the day off. You do realize that we were traveling for a long period and it can be quite exhausting." 

Enith just stares at her and clenches her fists. 

"Perhaps this bit of information might make the task easier for you. Last I saw my aunt she was on her way to talk to my lovely mother-in-law. I have no idea on the whereabouts of my husband or cousin. Now hurry and go." 

Enith smiles tightly and leaves the room as she mumbles a thank you. 

Milah follows closely behind and is on her way to the living room while Enith continues with her news delivery.

///

In Cora's room, Snow is talking and pleading to her old friend. 

"Cora, please help me reach out to my daughter." 

"If this is about you being against the wedding, that ship has sailed, and there's a pirate on it."

"No, I accept her decision. It is not like we can have the marriage annulled." 

Cora stares at her longtime friend. "Snow, how do you want me to help?"

"Milah and I were talking about maybe visiting her, in her new home. I’m a horrible mother I don't even know, where my daughter lives." She looked at Cora with remorse in her eyes. "It should have been me, the one that helped her."

"Snow, you raised an amazing daughter. I know she will forgive you."

"Do you truly think this man is good to her?" 

Cora thinks about the question bestowed upon her. "I hope so." She answers as sincerely as she can because although she wanted Jones out of the estate she does care for Emma. Sure she had no problem encouraging the marriage seeing as it would help her agenda but deep down she knew Emma was special. After all, she had in fact groomed her to be the perfect wife for her son but that idea had been destroyed once August met Milah. 

Cora goes to write down the address for Snow. She is curious about Milah's sudden turnaround but she will investigate later. 

Snow looks around the room as she waits and notices an open chest with old papers flooding out so she decides to tidy them a bit.

She gets closer as she notices Cora is still scribbling and at the top, she notices a legal document. She squints to make sense of the writing. She picks up the paper and she recognizes some words, son, Killian, and Brennan's signature.

Cora turned to hand Snow the paper and notices her friend looking over some paper and snapped.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you going through my property?"

She yanks the paper away from her and crumpled in her fist in her rage.

"I was trying to organize the chest a little the papers were coming out. I didn't mean to overstep ..." 

Cora throws the paper at Snow as she raises her voice. "Of course you didn't now get out!"

"Cora is Jones, Brennan's son?"

"How dare you say such a thing?"

"Cora I saw it, with my own eyes?"

"No of course not, no, he wanted to adopt him." She knows it is a lie because Brennan did, in fact, adopt Killian and gave him his last name. The fact that Killian didn't keep the last name still baffled her instead he took his mother's maiden name. 

"Cora I'm not blind he looks so much like Brennan."

Enith can hear the end of the heated conversation between Cora and Snow. She knocks afraid of how the interruption might be received. 

"Come in." Cora is still looking at Snow like she wishes she could rip out her heart and crush it.

"Sorry to interrupt but Mr. Nolan and Mr. Hopper are in the living room waiting for you all." Enith glances between the two. 

The both look at each other and Snow is the first out followed by Cora. The rumpled paper fell to the floor forgotten. Enith stops as they leave the room picks up the discarded paper and stuffs it in her apron. Finally, she starts to follow behind them having no idea the importance of the document she saved.

///

Emma and Killian had disappeared to his room in the Estate. The room was the farthest from the rest of the bedrooms. They enter and find a seat to get ready to have the impending uncomfortable conversation.

"My love I know I owe you an explanation."

"Do you still have feelings for Milah?" He is surprised by the straight to the point inquiry.

"I do, but not the kind that would inspire me to want to be with her. I could never want another now that I know the meaning of true love. My sweet love without her self-serving actions we would not be here together. For that, I will forever be grateful for her selfishness.” 

"That is all, nothing more?"

"I wish she would truly fall in love with her husband. I will never be the man I used to be. I love you and my future is with you. I regret my earlier infractions. I will never be proud of the man I once was. Love, I do have one question for you, how will you explain the change in your relationship with Milah?"

"I don't know. I cannot exactly tell my parents everything she has done. You are right about one thing, without her we wouldn't be here. I just hope that I can be as good at lying as she is." She reaches out for his hand and he eagerly gives it to her.

"Killian, I know you are not too sure about having Tink live with us. I saw first-hand how unhappy she is at the convent. We could give her the choice to live with us or stay at the convent with some restrictions."

He was so nervous he had to tell her about his former interaction with Tink. "Emma love there is a story I need to tell you. Now if after hearing this you have no problem with Tink coming to live with us we will go rescue her."

She looks at him intently he is nervous she knows Tink is extremely fond of him she may even have a crush on him. "Okay, what is it?" 

"Well, when Tink and I first met we had a dalliance. I know that she still has feelings for me I have tried to discourage her but I have failed. I know she has some unrealistic expectations. Emma, I love her but not the way she wants me to."

"Oh, I suppose that is not a big surprise."

Killian looks at her and if he is honest a little hurt.

"Emma?"

"I suppose I should clarify on her first day at the convent she talked about you with a dreamy look on her face."

He looks uncomfortable as he scratches behind his ear. "Love, I just don't want to put you in an uncomfortable position. I know your heart is in the right place and you care for her but I would never dream of imposing her presence to you."

"Killian if I recall correctly it was my idea, not yours. I made the suggestion, not you." 

"I have no problem with her staying with us for a while I wouldn't have made the offer if it was."

"If you are sure we will go get her. Just a bit of warning she can be a handful at times."

"She is like a little sister to you isn't she?"

"Yes even with our history, I just don't want any tension between you and I. Emma I swear that you are the only one that matters to me."

"I know. I admit Milah's words did upset me but I believe that you love me."

"Good. I hate to say this at this time but Archie may have heard a not so flattering conversation between Smee and me."

Emma was becoming exasperated. "Killian, how many things are you keeping from me?"

"It was only a misunderstanding I did not correct but if he repeated any of it to your father I fear I may not make the best first impression. I may have felt that way at first but just know that the more time we spent talking and getting to know each other it helped me forget the dastardly plan."

"You do realize you haven't yet won my mother over therefore it will be the same with him. You will see. They communicate just by looking at each other."

"Well, then that kind of connection is all I strive for in our future." 

She cannot help but dread the news he is about to provide and she tries to be strong and offers him an encouraging him with a tiny smile. "What did Archie hear?"

"Emma."

"Look I would rather be prepared. I know Archie loves you and if he felt that saying what you said to my father would affect you negatively he will not repeat anything but it would be better not to be caught off guard."

"This was said only for Smee's benefit. I may have insinuated that the only reason I was marrying you was a ruse to cover up my true intentions -"

"The plan you and Milah had concocted."

"Archie overheard and warned me against marrying you if that was my true intention."

"Yet you still married me."

"Aye, I just couldn't walk away and the thought of you doing so frightened me. I was unable to admit the reason at the time but now I know I cannot lose you. "

"Killian, there can no longer be any secrets or any more surprises between us."

"I know love and I truly cannot think of anything else."

Emma glanced around the room. "Did you pack everything before the wedding? Or is did you leave anything behind?"

"I will check to make sure."

"I want to go talk to my mother and check my room one last time just in case."

They are interrupted by a sudden knock.

Emma approaches the door to open it. 

"Mr. Hopper and Mr. Nolan have arrived and are waiting in the living room."

"Thank you, Enith."

"Love, your father has finally arrived. Now you can relax."

"I am happy but I'm nervous. Do you think my mother already talked to him?"

"I don't know my love but he loves you. If anyone should be nervous it should be me."

"Come on, I'll protect you. Let's get this over with." She holds out her hand for him to take and go on their way.

///

August stood in the center of his office alone. Contemplating and thoroughly lost in his thoughts. He still could not believe Emma had married Killian. Sure he had believed them to be a good match. The truth was that he never thought it could become a reality. He was still getting used to the reality.

He had realized that the more time he got to spend in Emma’s presence his thoughts got jumbled. She was smart and kind. She had so many amazing qualities, not that he regretted his marriage but it made him wonder about what ifs. He found that it truly bothered him, the thought of them having a relationship prior to the wedding. Perhaps his mother was right. He will need to deal with his feelings.

Then a soft knock was heard. "Come in."

"Sir, Mr. Nolan, and Mr. Hopper are waiting in the living room. You are the last one I make the announcement."

"I better hurry then." He smiled and headed for the door. 

///

David and Archie were looking around the room while waiting for everyone to arrive. 

“It’s alright old friend. You are about to see your family.” Archie smiled and patted his friend on the back.

“Finally he would be able to hold his wife and he hoped his daughter too.”

“Uncle David?” 

“Milah, is it truly you?”

He quickly gets to his feet to greet her and is stopped by a gasp and turns to meet his wife’s eye.

“David you are finally home.”

He rushes over and hugs her so tight.

Cora looks at the display of affection between the two. She herself had never loved her husband and he knew it. A marriage of convenience is so much better in her opinion. Love is a weakness. 

Then another voice is heard. “Father, is it really you?”

David turns to the melodic sound of his daughter’s voice. A voice he longed to hear and there she stood holding hands with a dark-haired man he assumes is the husband.

“Emma sweetheart I have missed you so much.”

Killian releases her hand and gently pushes her in the direction of her parents still holding each other as they make room for her to join them.

Milah is just staring at the picture perfect image in front of her. She truly never felt like a part of the family. August decides to approach his wife and hold her hand. He tries to imitate the movement Killian did with Emma to encourage his wife towards her family only to feel her stiffen and let go of his hand.

Snow slowly disentangles herself from the warm embrace to call out to Milah to join them. 

Emma stiffens for a second but realizes they have no idea of the dubious character of her cousin. 

Snow and David call out to her. “Milah sweetheart come joins us.”

The whole group in the room looks around to only see the door close and Milah is gone.

Cora clears her throat. 

“It is lovely to see you again David. Mr. Hopper always a pleasure.”

To that comment, Killian raises an eyebrow. He knows for a fact that to her it is not a pleasure to have Archie or him in her home for that matter.

However, he cannot help but feel overjoyed to see his wife in the long hearty embrace of her family more specifically her father whom he knows she has missed and longed to be with.

His scans the room and finds a comforting presence in Archie, he smiles at his friend.

“Is it true?” 

Killian turns his eyes towards the culprit August.

“I apologize I have no idea of what you speak of?

“There seems to be a rumor going around about you and Emma. Is it true that there was an illicit relationship between you two while she was betrothed to me?”

“I don’t see how that is relevant considering she is my wife and you married her cousin.”

“She was still betrothed to me and I know I married Milah but I did not pursue her until after my engagement had been called off.”

“Why does it matter now? You said it yourself you married the woman you love.” 

He knows if he was to tell him the truth Emma would never forgive him. Milah deserves to be revealed for the conniving wench she is.

“I want to know if I was wrong about her.”

“Excuse me? The only thing you did wrong was not seeing her worth. She is truly an amazing woman. There is no truth to the rumors. I befriended her and we fell in love. Our tale is nothing like the one painted by those that spew out vile lies. It would appear you have taken those words as truth. I imagine that I have no need to render my resignation with the way you are looking at me.”

August stares at him. “I had not considered ending your employment but if you believe that it is for the best I will not object. Yet you have eluded my question. I would love an answer.”

Killian is getting angry and he can feel his temper rising; his jaw clenches due to the self-control he is exuding in an effort not to punch the man in front of him. 

“I would suggest you choose your next words regarding my wife very carefully.” He gets closer to August in a predatory stance.

“I’m I interrupting?” Killian hears the soothing voice of his beloved and instantly calms down. He glances at her and smiles.

Emma stares between the two. She gives Killian a pointed look. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt but I was hoping to introduce my husband to my father.”

August is the first to answer. 

“No of course; you are never a bother. I will go and find my wife and make sure she is alright.”

“Thank you. It is nice to see you again.”

She smiles and she turns to face her husband only to find him brooding. She reaches for his hand and holds on to it.

August looks at the scene unfold in front of him and finally storms out.

“Killian, what was that about? You looked like you wanted to kill him.” She tells him as she slowly guides him to where her parents are talking to Archie.

“He is a bloody git. I will never understand what you saw in him.”

“We will talk about the little talk that you two had at home.”

“My love I would rather forget the whole thing but if you insist.” He knew his wife was stubborn and if she wanted to know what happened he would share the tale.

“Father, this is Killian Jones, my husband.”

Without warning a punch landed on Killian’s face and he stumbled back at the power infused within the hit. Emma quickly stood between the two.

“Father, why would you do that?”

“He should have waited for my arrival to ask for your hand. You both should have waited. Emma, you ignored your mother’s pleas. How am I supposed to ignore that?”

“It was my choice. Isn’t that what you wanted for me?”

Archie was now standing next to Killian in solidarity. 

She is angry and letting her father know exactly her feelings on the matter.

“Father perhaps you are right but I’m happier than I ever thought possible. I was a fool to think that mattered more than protocol. We love each other.”

Her mother speaks.

“David maybe we need to get to know him. Emma is right her happiness is all that should matter.”

“Snow I know you well enough to conclude that you weren’t too happy with the idea.”

“That is in the past now. I hate being at odds with Emma and this should be a happy time for the whole family. We are finally together after a very long time apart.” 

“If we are to do this I want to have a one on one chat with my new son-in-law.”

Archie puts his hand on Killian’s shoulder encouraging him forward.

“I have no problem with that.” He responds and gazes into his wife’s eyes and finds a reassuring nod.

Cora is seated in her chair enjoying the show the group has inadvertently played for her viewing pleasure.

Enith stands next to Cora always loyal.

“Enith, come with me. Perhaps it is about time we allowed some privacy to our guests.”

“Yes, ma’am, of course, it would be for the best.” She follows Cora out of the dining room.

Sadly Cora has no idea that her faithful maid has the letter that has caused her so much grief.

Emma holds out her hand for her mother.

“Mom, would it be alright if we go to your room while Killian and father speak?”

Snow smiles in agreement. “Yes, you could help me pack to be ready to go back home.”

With those words, they both look over to their loves and walk out.

“I just hope that father is not too hard on him. I’m too young to be widowed.”

“Emma, your father would never…” Snow realizes her daughter is trying to lighten the mood in lieu of the darkness that had befallen them because of the disagreement due to Emma’s choice in a spouse.

Archie sees as the room keeps getting empty. 

“David, Killian, I believe it is time for me to go home.”

“Killian,” he approaches the young man and holds him in a tight hug as he wishes “congratulations,” then whispers “I believe you two will be extremely happy. Please, do not aggravate your father-in-law. Think of Emma.”

Killian nods in agreement “Archie I believe we have a conversation to finish, the last time we spoke, I need to clarify some things-“ 

“It is not necessary. I will see you soon.”

“David, I will leave you two to your conversation.”

With those final words, Archie leaves the two alone.

“I suppose it is too late to ask of your intentions towards my daughter. However, I will like to warn you that I do know of your reputation both in business and with women.”

“I’m sure that words will not be enough to convince you of my honorable feelings towards your daughter. I will endeavor to prove it.”

David eyes him carefully.

“I suppose only time will tell. I do feel it is my duty to say the following. If you hurt my daughter I will ensure your painful timely death.”

“I understand your duty as her father is to protect her and I hope you are willing to share the burden. I would gladly give my life protecting her heart.”

“I’m not asking for your approval or your help pirate.”

“I never said you were all I’m saying is that I agree and I hope you believe I’m sincere. To prove my honesty I have a confession before we end this conversation. First I need to apologize for taking the liberty of marrying your beautiful daughter without your permission and I regret that it is not the last of my transgressions against you and your beloved family. I aim to become the man your daughter believes me to be.”

David waves him to continue and he clearly cannot hide his dislike to his son-in-law’s words.

“As you know my past actions are not to be proud of. I was a very successful scoundrel and thief.”

David notices he is struggling with the words so he finishes the story for him.

“You were responsible for the attack on my business in Arendelle. Liam denies your involvement adamantly.”

“I never asked my brother for my freedom. I think he let me go because he wanted to aid me at least once. We have been kept apart for too long and he feels guilty. To answer your question; yes, I admit I was the one that was planning the heist. As you know we didn’t even make it to your building. We were stopped before we set foot inside your business.” 

“Does my daughter know of your past?”

“Aye, I have not kept any sordid detail of my past from her. She believes I truly want to become a better man and I do. I would do anything for her.”

“I’m willing to try to embrace you as my son-in-law because it is clear you make my daughter happy. I also choose to forget about your previous transgressions and that includes the one you had planned against me. Just a word of advice; don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second.”

Killian nods in agreement.

“Now let’s go find them.”

/// 

Emma helps her mother pack her belonging to finally leave the estate and go home with her father. She cannot help but feel overjoyed by the outcome. The only concern she had was the conversation between her father and husband.

She was trying to distract herself as she maintained her focus on her mother. Her mother was extremely happy and kept talking about getting together every Sunday for lunch. Of course, those family gatherings included her cousin and her husband. 

Dealing with Milah was going to be harder than she thought. Then there was the tension-filled conversation Killian and August were involved in earlier that led her to believe Milah may not be the only one that could cause trouble.

“Is everything okay Emma?”

“Yes I’m just wondering about the little talk father is having with Kilian.”

“I’m sure they will come to retrieve us in no time.”

A few minutes later the light knock on the door was heard by both women.

Each couple retired to their homes once they left a message for the remainder estate occupants instead of interrupting anyone at the late hour.

///

Milah had seen the couples depart each in their assigned carriage. She hated that she was confined to a marriage to a man she didn’t love. Emma had stolen her love using trickery. She decided it was time to try to get some rest.

“Milah, where have you been?”

“I was walking around just trying to wrap my mind about all that has happened.”

“I have been looking for you. I wanted to make sure you were alright.” He looks at her with love and sometimes she wishes she could give him her heart.

“Why would you be concerned with my well-being?” 

“You walked out of the living room during your family’s warm moment.”

“I left because I have never felt like a part of the family.”

“Sweetheart they love you.”

“Do they really love me? I guarantee you that if they had to make a choice between Emma and myself they would pick her every time.”

“That would be an impossible situation for anyone to endure.”

“You are just lucky you are an only child. You never had to compete for your parents’ attention.” 

“I have been fortunate but I would have loved to have a brother. My father was very fond of Killian and I suppose in some way I see him as the brother I never had.”

“Is that the reason you are not happy Emma married him?”

“I’m happy if they are. I was just surprised by the rapidness of their courtship.”

“It did happen rather fast. I guess the rumors are true. My cousin is not pure or innocent like she has convinced everyone she is.”

“I asked Killian about that and he leads me to believe they could have been an exaggeration on some people’s minds.”

“Of course you two would defend fair Emma’s honor.”

“Milah, please don’t get upset.”

“August I just want to rest and perhaps tomorrow will be a better day.”

She just looks away and keeps her gaze out the window. He gives up on helping her find comfort.

“Goodnight my love.” He quickly changes and lies down.

She turns to face the bed once his snores fill the room. 

She is restless and cannot sleep. 

She decides to take a walk around the house. No one should be awake at this time. The house feels cold and empty. 

///

Not far from her son’s bedroom Cora was lost in thought. The letter was there and now has disappeared. She has to find it and finally destroy it. She cannot ask about it without making the contents of the letter an interesting read. That is a risk she will not take.

Snow is her immediate problem. She seemed to accept her explanation but for how long? She needs to find a way to keep her quiet about her findings.

The recent events seem to be bringing out bad blood between the families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the patience and for reading my little story.


	25. Chapter 24: Treacherous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treacherous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the title is a hint of what is coming. Thanks for all the support!

A/N: Surprise?!  
///  
Chapter 24: Treacherous  
///

Malcolm Peters decided to take a walk and get familiar with the little port town he now calls home. He wanders to the docks and he notices the beautiful view. 

During his trek in the distance, he notices the conversational exchange between two youngsters and two older men. The men he can surmise from the luggage are just arriving in town. The men seem to be satisfied with the conclusion of their chat and had departed leaving the boys behind. 

The young boys resume their observation of a lone ship docked and are lost in an animated conversation. It is obvious that the ship is special to them. In all honesty, he can see the allure of it. The magnificent vessel stood on the water in a hypnotic rocking motion in an attempt to lure the boys and to prove that it warranted their undivided attention. He wonders if they will even acknowledge him if he approaches.

"Excuse me young men do you know who the owner is?" He asks as he points at the ship they are mesmerized with.

"That is Captain Jones ship The Jolly Roger the fastest ship. It has outrun all the military ships that have attempted to capture her." Felix volunteers the information in awe.

"Captain Jones, is that the same man that recently married?"

"Yes, the same I wonder if he will get a new crew. Hey, Rufio do you think he will finally let us join him?"

"No, he thinks we are still too young. That is what he keeps saying." The two shared a wistful look. 

Malcolm noticed the disappointed looks on the youngsters. 

"I believe you are both ready for a little responsibility. How about your parents? Do they feel the same as the Captain?"

Rufio is the one that answers. "We are both orphans and so is the Captain. He looks out for us as much as he can and lets us help him with the minor repairs on the ship but now that he married that fancy lady we have no idea if he will have time for us or the Jolly."

Malcolm wondered if he was the same Killian mentioned in the document he read long ago. The name didn't seem to be all too common.

"Well, I was actually offered a very promising job at the Booth's Estate and might consider hiring a few hands. Would you two be interested?"

"Sir the sea is what calls out to us."

"I’m sorry to hear that. I understand and perhaps you are wrong about the good Captain. I hope you understand he may no longer be able to spend time with you two. I know that the young lady he married comes from a fine family line." 

The two young men look sad and lost at the confirmation of their worst thoughts. The lack of attention from the Captain will only lead them to trouble. Kids their age don't have many options and Captain Jones had always tried his best to lead them away from a life like his own.

"If you both would choose to come to work for me I guarantee I will never cast you aside. I don’t have a wife or any children; you will never have to worry about my priorities. Think about it and once you decide you can find me at the Booth estate."

Malcolm wanted some allies he could mold in his likeness and there was no way he could miss with two orphans craving attention. He headed back to the estate hoping the Mrs. Booth had already taken care of any issues that may impede him from starting his new job. 

///

Milah was lurking in the shadows of the Booth estate sulking while everyone was asleep. She was still angry about the day’s events. Her love married the only person she despises, actually one of them. The other is her husbands’ shrew of a mother. Her mind wonders for a while if Cora will die anytime soon. She has to, the woman is a hag. She cannot live forever at least she hopes.

Her mind finally decides to resume her prior ponderings. She needed someone to help her in her plans. She is tired of everything working out in Emma’s favor. 

She sees the silhouette of a man standing in the darkness of the office with the doors wide open.

"Hello."

He turns and sees her. "Hello."

"You are the new steward my mother-in-law hired to replace my cousin's husband, Mr. Peters, is that correct?"

"I am. It is an honor to make your acquaintance even at this time. Shouldn't you have retired for the night?"

"I don’t think my husband or mother-in-law would like to know you were in their personal office alone. I won’t tell if you will keep my insomnia secret. I hope I’m not disturbing you. If I may be completely honest with you I have had many restless nights recently." She was approaching him in an attempt to use her womanly wiles to gain him as an ally. At this point, she didn’t care who it was or what she had to do.

“What could possibly cause a beautiful young woman to lose sleep over?”

"I would love to be completely honest without being judged? My cousin, Emma married the man I love to keep us apart. I know I'm married to August but I only married him to save my family. Everyone thinks she is perfect but they don't truly know the darkness in her heart."

"I'm sorry."

"I know I just met you but it is obvious you haven't yet been bewitched by her. She has everyone fooled."

"If only a miracle would happen and she would somehow be removed from the way. I know Killian still loves me and we could still find a way to be together if not for her interference. I would be forever grateful if someone could make that a reality." 

She is staring at the older man trying to read if he is willing to help her. She leans in towards him to see if she can persuade him. 

How far is she willing to go? Physically hurting her cousin should not be a consideration but she cannot help see the allure. 

“I have an idea that may help. If she disappeared for a few days it could help prove that the young captain’s heart doesn’t belong with his bride and that the pair should not be together. I imagine with the influence that the Booths have anything is possible. I have a feeling my aunt and uncle would do anything to rid her of him.” 

“No one has to know of our involvement in her disappearance. If this works out I could help make you a very rich man. I would be indebted to you if you keep my secret relationship with Killian.”

Malcolm considered her proposal and he held no loyalty to anyone only to himself. 

“I accept your offer, my lady. However, I may be many things but I am not a killer. If you desire your cousin’s death you will have to do it yourself.”

“I just need her out of the way long enough for Killian to realize the error of his ways. I know Killian and if there is one thing he loves above any is his ship, The Jolly Roger. The ship has been his true home for a very long time and he would never sacrifice it for anyone.”

“We could give him a choice his ship or his wife?”

“That sounds perfect.”

“My lady have you considered that he may pay the ransom.”

“If that happens I would request for you to burn the ship to ash.”

“If I was to do that I would lose my payment. I do endeavor to aid your quest but I will not lose my profit should things not work in your favor.”

“I understand it would not be fair and I know it will not come to that. That union should have never happened and I will make sure it is wiped from existence as if it never was. Please believe me, Mr. Peters; I will have my happy ending at Killian’s side.”

“I have to confess madam I enjoy your confidence.”

“Now I bid you goodnight it seems our conversation has calmed my nerves and I should fall asleep without a problem. We will need to meet at a discreet time to finalize the plan.”

“I will look forward to it.”

Milah finally heads back to her bedroom and hopes that August is sleeping.

Not long after the conversation with Milah ended Malcolm went to his room.

///

The next morning Cora is upset. That damn letter has disappeared. She is frustrated and angry. This cannot be happening right now. 

Her son has returned home with his duplicitous wife. She will never trust Milah but for right now she needs to find that letter and destroy it.

“My dear Cora, what is troubling you?” 

“Peters if you must know, that letter you owe your employment to and like to hold over my head has disappeared.”

“I’m I to believe someone with your intellect kept the letter after all these years?”

“It would appear so. Apparently, I am not as astute as you imagined. To top it all off my dear friend Snow saw it. She didn’t read it but she was able to get the gist of it.”

“What do you plan to do about it?”

“I think I was able to convince her of my version but there will always be the doubt. She acknowledged the pirate's resemblance to my late husband. As long as that letter is out there I have to worry.”

“How about we give her a scare?”

“What do you propose we do?”

“Her lovely daughter could disappear and during that time of turmoil perhaps her focus will shift and she will realize that her family is all she should concern herself with.”

“This would be done only to scare her? I wouldn’t want any harm to come to Emma. I’m quite fond of her but I cannot deny it is a good idea. I just wonder if it is possible. The pirate doesn’t seem like the kind to let his bride out of sight for a long time.”

“Do not worry I will find a way. I actually have an acquaintance in the town a day from here and he will be of great assistance for the right incentive.”

“A day from here, are you referring to the small town Golden Cove?”

“Are you familiar with the town?”

“I believe I passed through there with Brennan a time or two. It is small but quaint. I don’t remember it being too prosperous.”  
“I learned that the hard way along with many other people. That includes my friend. He was an upcoming doctor that unfortunately lost his medical license due to a feud with a colleague. He had it all and once he lost his practice his wife Mary followed.”

“I’m sorry but how will a disgraced doctor help in the matter at hand?”

“I’m going to need something to put the young lady asleep and I cannot go to the local doctor with the request.”

“I imagine you will need to travel to obtain the drug required.”

“I will take the fastest horse available and return promptly but I do require the monies to convince my old friend Dr. Hyde.”

“I don’t hold a lot of money within the walls of the house but I have some expensive jewelry that should suffice and get our point across.”

“I will leave tomorrow morning then.”

“I will give you the jewels tomorrow. Please try to hurry and not be gone long. I shall tell my son that I sent you on an errand to inquire about perhaps purchasing some lands in the neighboring towns.”

“I don’t plan being gone that long, perhaps three days tops. One to go and one to return the extra day will allow me to convince my old friend and obtain the drug. He should come around right away once he sees the jewels. The last I saw of him he was still seeing patients and should still be stocked.”

“How can he still have patients? Do you believe there is a chance he will turn down the offer? This could complicate things for us. I just cannot think of an alternative plan. Let me reiterate we don’t have time to make another plan. The sooner we set the plan in motion the better.”

“Don’t worry Cora he will not turn down the offer. Yes, he sees patients but these are people that cannot afford the services of a doctor under normal circumstances. He doesn’t enjoy the clientele he once did. I will be making Hyde an offer he cannot walk away from. He needs this as much as we do.”

“I hope you are right, I will be preparing the jewelry that you will offer in payment. Good day, Mr. Peters and thank you for your assistance in the matter.”

"I haven't done anything yet my lady but I look forward to exploring our new found alliance."

He sees her walk away. He wonders if he has time to go to the docks and invite the orphaned boys he met before to go on the trip and perhaps convince them to help. The Lady Jones seems to be pliant and he thinks she will not be any trouble.

He doesn’t mind keeping these women’s secrets at all. The knowledge provides leverage for him he would be a fool to turn away.

In his brief time in the house even from afar he had noticed the coldness between the two; the young new bride and the matriarch of the house. The irony of their similarity was not lost on him.

He mused that he would be gaining favor with the two with one simple action; the capture of Emma Jones.

He will stand by his words to both, he would not hurt the young woman, only keep her away to appease his new allies.

He has no doubt that in the future they can turn on him and then all will be revealed. A tryst before a wedding and a bastard son that once his lineage is revealed he will be extremely well respected and wealthy. Somehow it all ended with the young Pirate Captain.

Malcolm Peters is not an honorable man by any means and surely once upon a time he did a good deed or two but now he needs to ensure his future.

He will take his leave and obtain the chloroform needed to render the girl unconscious and with that, he will be closer to endearing himself to the ladies. Perhaps even get Cora to consider him as a real partner. He could show her that a union between the two would be rewarding.

///  
Milah wakes from her slumber to find her husband getting dressed for the day. 

“August after sleeping I have reconsidered some of my thoughts. I think you are right and my family does love me equally to Emma. I was hoping I could visit with my aunt and uncle since I didn’t partake in the reunion.”

“I would love to accompany you. I have yet to apologize to your uncle for the change in betrothal and now his daughter is married to a scoundrel.”

“August I thought you saw the good in your old friend and now that he married Emma he is a scoundrel. I expected comments like that coming from your mother and my aunt especially my uncle but you were his biggest supporter and now you retract your support.”

“I just think there is more to the story. I hate to think he may have taken advantage of Emma in some way.”

“Of course this had to be about Emma. It always leads to her somehow.”

“Milah this is not about her. I think you are the one that makes everything about her, you make it into a competition between the two of you.”

“I don’t want to argue anymore about this and I’m not the one that makes it into a competition between us, it is all of you. My uncle, aunt, your mother and now even you!” She desperately wanted to add Killian to the list but had to hold her tongue. The slip would only lead to questions she cannot answer yet. Once Killian is hers again she will not care about consequences. 

“Shall we ready ourselves for the visit?”

“Give me about 15 minutes and I will be ready to go.” She would rather go alone but it appears that is not in cards for her. “Oh, I need to let Joanna know she finally will be going back home.” 

“That is fine I should be ready by the time you are done.”

She quickly finishes the final touches. “I will be right back I’m heading toward the servants quarters. Do you mind if Lucy stays behind? I’m sure my aunt would not object after all she allowed both of them to accompany us on our honeymoon.”

“No I don’t mind and I’m sure Enith doesn’t want to have to take care of all of us. Imagine poor Enith, my mother is enough work for anyone.”

She cannot help smile at the remark. Her mother-in-law is quite demanding. 

“I think you mean she is too much work for all of us.”

“Milah!” She is sure he means it in a scolding way but she cannot help notice the silly grin on his face.

Soon Milah, August, and Joanna are in a carriage on their way to Nolan’s house.

The Booths’ finally arrive at the long abandoned Nolan residence. The house was beautiful in its simplicity. Two-floored white stone, large windows in almost all the rooms downstairs and some large oak trees to provide shade. A part of her had missed her home; she had not enjoyed it growing up as much as Emma but it still was the closest thing to home to her. Her mother Jacqueline was never able to give her that.

August knocks on the door with Milah and Joanna flanking him.

David answers the door with a big grin on his face at the sight before him. He quickly grabs Milah into a hug and mutters some words to her about missing her and so on.

“Snow, it is Milah and August. Oh, and Joanna is here too.”

“I’m coming I will be there in a second.”  
“Uncle David, what is Aunt Snow doing up there?”

“She is removing blankets from the covered furniture and airing out the rooms.”

Joanna looks at the group from the corner she was currently occupying waiting for her orders. Milah then turns to her and gives her instructions.

“Joanna be a dear and go with me to help my aunt. That will also allow the men to talk.”

“Yes, Mrs. Booth.” Then she curtsies and leads the way up the stairs.

Milah follows right behind and then she disappears up the stairs.

“Mr. Nolan, I had asked Milah to give us a minute or two to converse. I fear it is my fault that Emma married Killian.”

That comment made David curious. “What do you mean?”

“I believe that once I called our engagement off and pursued Milah, she may have been too broken-hearted to deter advances from a man like Killian. I mean an experienced man with women. In her innocence, Emma may have misunderstood his attentions for her.”

“August if I may be frank. I was never happy with the betrothal between you and Emma. I always wanted her husband to be her choice. I’m not happy with the current situation but I believe my daughter when she tells me that she is happy. That is all I wanted for her. Jones seems sincere in his feelings for my Emma. He and I had a similar talk and although I will keep an eye on him as I stated to him I stand by my assessment. He seems sincere only time will tell. Now about Milah, I will have to advise you the same I did to Jones, I will keep an eye on you; I hope I don’t need to clarify any more than that.”

August is dumbfounded at the threat made to his person. It makes sense for him to say that to Killian but to say them to him, an honorable man. He doesn't understand the need for the warning.

Meanwhile, upstairs Joanna drifts away to the other rooms to give the ladies time to talk.

“Aunt Snow, I can see how happy you are. You are practically glowing.”

“I am very happy. David is back and I was able to mend some fences with Emma.”

“Oh good, did you ever find out her new address?”

“Yes Cora gave it to me but I may have stumbled onto something.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think Killian is Brennan’s son.”

Milah looks confused as she hears the news. “What do you mean?”

“He looks so much like him, at first I didn’t notice because I was so upset that Emma wanted to marry him but the resemblance is striking. He looks more like Brennan than August does.”

“Do you think Emma knows of this?”

“I’m not saying for sure but it is a high possibility that he is his son due to Cora’s reaction to my comment. If Emma knows of these I sincerely doubt it she never mentioned it to me.”

“The possibility is there Aunt Snow. My mother-in-law loves her and she may have shared the information with her. Do you think that is why she was so eager to marry him? If he is, in fact, a Booth that could still be beneficial to her.”

“Milah, Emma has never cared for any of that.”

“She never cared because it was supposed to hers, to begin with, but then August fell in love with me and that all changed.”

“My daughter was about to become a nun and take vows of poverty. I know her well enough to say that she had no idea or that Cora would share that kind of information with her. Milah it is only speculation on my part. I have no proof to support my theory. There is no need to repeat my words to anyone.”

Milah looks at her aunt intently and nods in agreement. “I agree aunt this is only a theory. I will not share it with anyone.”

“Thank you sweetheart, so how was the honeymoon?”

“It was a nice trip. We got to see so much of the country.”

“Milah I know you prefer big cities and I’m sorry I dragged you both back.”

“We are family and you needed us at the time. It truly is no problem.” Milah knows she would have been blindsided on her return if her aunt had kept quiet about the wedding. 

“Here is the address for Emma. I wanted to send an invitation to her and her husband.”

“I could deliver the message for you tomorrow. I also came across some clothes Emma could use along with her little chest the one she loved in her earlier years.”

“Oh Milah, that would be amazing! I know Emma didn’t think she would have a use for it at the convent. I would greatly appreciate the assistance.”

“It will be my pleasure.” A thought occurs to her here is her chance to plant the photo and have a talk with Killian. She will find a way to have a private chat with him. Milah’s knuckles turn white as she clenches her fist at the mere thought of Killian’s new title. She wonders if he suspected about the possibility he could be August’s brother or if her own husband knew. No, he cannot know seeing as he seems Killian unworthy of Emma. She can use the information she has gathered. 

Snow and Milah continue with their tasks and eventually find their way downstairs to join the men. The men seem in an awkward silence throughout the rest of the day. 

Soon Milah and August say their good nights to finally go home. She is armed with a small trunk and information she can use.

///

The following day Milah wakes replenished and tells August she wants to go have a private talk with Emma and deliver her trinket and invitation.

“I wish you would allow me to come with you.”

“I haven’t had any one on one time with my cousin since our return and besides I doubt that her husband will be home. What are you going to do while we talk?”

“I know you are right but I do want to apologize to Killian for my words. I upset him with my questions.”

“I could extend an invitation of our own for them to join us for lunch.”

“That sounds lovely I will have the carriage ready for you.”

The Jones home was as it had become routine to the newlyweds. They would enjoy their mornings with some enjoyable activities and sometimes it was a little too much. They would have to forgo breakfast and Killian would get ready to go to his office.

Today was not one of those days. The roles had reversed seeing as Emma was the one to leave early to obtain some things from the market. Food and other basic necessities were on her list.

The knock comes as a surprise to Killian. It cannot be his wife because she has her keys. Smee and Thomas know he will be in the office by midday. They know better than to interrupt him at home. He valued his time with his wife and if the men valued their life they would stay away from his home.

He opens the door. “You better have a damn good reason to be at my doorstep.”

“Is that any way to treat family?”

“Milah, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, I have a delivery for the lovely Mrs. Jones. Is she here?”

Killian scratched behind his ear a habit of his. “She stepped out, I could fetch her things from the carriage and you can be on your way.”

“You are falling short on your hospitality.” Milah waves to the coachmen to bring the chest and luggage. “My aunt sends these things for Emma. She also wanted me to extend an invitation for lunch for the two of you.”

Killian lifts an eyebrow in disbelief that this is the only reason for her visit. 

“Killian before I go I would like to ask you one question.”

“Is that all it takes to get you to leave ask away?” He places Emma’s things on a small table by the door.

“Before I forget did Emma tell you that she married you because she thinks you are a Booth also?”

“Milah what are you talking about?”

“It seems you share an uncanny resemblance to Brennan Booth.”

“I knew him when I was a young boy and I don’t see the resemb-“He remembers Thomas mentioned he reminded him of someone he once knew and surely he would have met Brennan Jones. There was no way he was his son. It could not be possible. Emma couldn’t know or even suspect such a thing and not share it with him. This was a con from Milah. 

“Oh my God, Killian you actually believe she fell in love with a dirty pirate? She has to know or at the very least suspect it and that is why she took a chance with you. You do know that Cora thinks very highly of Emma and she may have mentioned it to her. I just want you to realize I’m the one that truly loves you.”

“You are lying my Emma truly loves me. We love each other deeply. I admit part of the reason we bonded was that of the affair between you and I, and the impending revelation of it due to gossip may have started it but we the feelings are real. Nothing you say will ever make me doubt her or our marriage.”

“Don’t say I didn’t try to warn you of my dear cousin’s duplicity. See you soon; you will come back begging me to forgive you.”

Milah looks at him one more time and walks out of the house. She hopes that the plan she has created with Peters will be set into motion soon. 

Killian closes the door after Milah leaves and in his frustration knocks the little table over. The little chest tips open and then he sees an old photo. He kneels to pick it up; perhaps it is a photo of his love in her childhood. He stops once he notices the face looking back at him is not that of his wife but of a younger August Booth, he slowly picks it up and cannot take his eyes off and he flips it around to read “My Only One True Love.” Why would she still have this photo? He starts pacing and he can feel the anger rise within. 

The door opens to an unsuspecting smiling Emma. The smile quickly fades as she takes his demeanor in.

“You look like a caged animal.”

“Do you care to explain this to me?” He asks as he flips the photo in her direction.

She picks it up and once she realizes what it is she understands. 

“How did you get this photo?”

“That is not an answer Emma.”

“I know and I will answer once I find out how you got it.”

“Milah stopped by with all those things from your mother’s house.” He pointed in the direction of some things she recognizes from her old home.

“Milah dropped these things by? That was not enough to make you wonder about her motives?”

“Emma.” He looks angry, clenched jaw and his eyes seem darker somehow.

“Sorry, that is an old photo. Cora used to give me photos of August during my engagement. Look at the photo, it is clearly old. I must have left it behind when I first left for the convent. I never went back to my old house. That is why I never got rid of it. How could I?”

“That is the only reason?”

“Killian, I love you and only you. I have to admit that I truly never loved August. I didn’t know him. I still don’t know him.”

“Is August my brother?”

“What do you mean?”

“She also said that you know that I’m also Brennan Booth’s son. She claimed that is the only reason you wanted to marry me.”

“How would I know if you are his son? Killian, that makes no sense.”

“Maybe Cora shared that information with you, I have no clue.”

“If this is true, Cora would never share it with me or anyone else.”

“Killian, I love you because you are a good man. You treat me like no other. You don’t see me as weak because I’m a woman. You respect me and I know I will never love another man because you are a truly a pirate and you stole my heart.”

“I’m sorry my love the photo really upset me.”

“I know. Do me a favor and throw it away or burn it for all I care.”

He laughs at her request. “Are you sure that is what you want?”

“Hand it over.” She waits for him to give her the photo. 

“I Emma Jones love and honor my husband Killian Jones above any other.” She rips the photo into small pieces as she recites her vows to her husband. “I know at the time we exchanged vows we were not honest with each other but I hope now you accept them as true.”

He rushes to her and hugs her tightly. He whispers his vows to her in her ear. She giggles and melts into his embrace. Milah’s words are now long forgotten.

///

Milah eventually has a moment for a quick word with Malcolm. He tells her he will leave to obtain an object for their venture.

She quickly understands his meaning and wishes him good luck.

Finally, Malcolm finds his way in the direction of Golden Cove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	26. Chapter 25: Capturing Emma Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello there. Thank you all for your support. ;) I confess I’m not entirely happy with this chapter but I hope it is just me overthinking things. Again thanks for all the comments and kudos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

///  
Chapter 25: Capturing Emma Jones  
///

After leaving the Jones’ residence Milah had made her way back to the Booth Estate, her home. At least she hoped it was only for the time being. Her idea to separate Emma and Killian had to work she wanted the original plan her and Killian had orchestrated to come back to life but in order for that to happen, Emma, had to be out of the way. 

Milah was extremely pleased with her completed task. She knew she had caused discord in her cousin's marriage and that thought alone made her so happy and satisfied with her exploits for the day. 

The moment Malcolm informed her he was leaving made her heart flutter. She couldn’t help but rejoice as she saw Malcolm fade away from sight which meant he was that much closer to his destination and where she needed him to be. She hoped he would keep his word and return quickly to finally take Emma.

Milah’s thoughts then drifted back to her actions and she couldn’t help to wish she could have seen Emma's face when Killian confronted her. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would confront her as soon as she crossed the front door. For a brief second, she felt a little remorse but it quickly faded as it always happened. The moment her cousin arrived home she would not be getting a warm welcome.

She knew Killian wouldn't go easy on her. She had experienced Killian's rage once. If things worked out in her favor maybe he would kick her out. She can only hope. 

"Don't you look happy?" Her husband remarked as he gazed upon his smiling wife.

"I have to admit it was a nice visit. It went a lot better than I expected."

"That sounds great my love. How is your cousin?"

She didn't miss the fact that he only acknowledged Emma but not Killian.

"Sadly I missed her but left a message with Kil-uh Jones along with the things Aunt Snow sent her."

"Oh, I don't understand how the visit went so well then?"

"I meant it was successful in the sense that the door wasn't slammed in my face because of your ungentlemanly comments regarding my cousin. I hope you still remember your conversation with your friend from the other day?"

"Yes, I still remember Milah. I will need to apologize to him for my remarks. I hope he didn't mention to Emma. I will not be able to look at her if he did."

"I agree your behavior wasn't ideal but if he told her I'm sure she will forgive you. I have been thinking maybe you are right; their relationship moved too fast. What if he used some sort of information to convince her to marry him? After all, my family is still considered prestigious and along with our own union, this could be good for someone like him. He is only a nefarious scoundrel that took advantage of my cousin's good heart and her unrequited love for you."

"Milah, I don't think she feels that way about me anymore. She may have felt affection for me in the past but I doubt she still does."

"Perhaps you are right but she cares for you and all of us. I wouldn't put it past her to marry Jones to sacrifice herself for the family."

She can practically see the wheels turning in his head.

"August, how exactly do you know Jones? I know you mentioned being childhood friends but how did you two meet?"

"My father brought him to the estate one day and after he died my mother just sent him away. I don't remember all the details but he cared for Killian a lot. He wanted me to look out for him."

"Did you ever wonder why?"

"I never really gave it much thought. What are you getting at?"

"I have been thinking that the interest your father showed in Killian was rare. Perhaps your old friend has wondered himself. He must know the extent of the Booth wealth. Perhaps he thought this could be an easy score and he could use your friendship to his advantage."

"Milah what are you trying to insinuate about my father? My father had an impeccable reputation." 

"August all I'm saying is that maybe your old friend wanted to gain access to the house and to you. You do realize that provides some benefits. Are you telling me it doesn't strike you as odd that a pirate decided all of the sudden to become a legitimate businessman and accept a steward position in the same house he stepped into in his youth?"

"Do you think Emma accidentally uncovered his nefarious intentions and to protect the family married him?"

Milah would roll her eyes if she could; always Saint Emma, the savior of the land.

"I have to find a way to get her out of this. I can't let her sacrifice her happiness. She deserves so much better." 

Milah had to bite her tongue she wanted to ask him if he meant himself.

The day had continued as any other. Enith complaining about all the work she had to do by herself because Lucy her maid was too lazy. Cora giving her disapproving looks. August was distancing himself from her. 

The Booth Estate was filled with plots and ploys to obtain their deepest desires.

Cora and Milah waited impatiently for their ally to return while August contemplated rescuing a phantom damsel with the hopes to be her hero.

They all went on with their menial tasks to pass the time as the hours passed by. Hours that soon became days. 

The Nolan residence was the complete opposite. Snow and David planned and prepared for the upcoming meal to be enjoyed with their daughter and her husband. Killian and Emma had happily accepted the invitation relayed to them. Killian was so eager to put his best foot forward. He desperately wanted his Emma’s parent’s approval. 

The happy parents had truly decided to embrace the new addition to the family putting their doubts away at the sight of their daughter's happy face. They welcomed the newlyweds as planned the next day and enjoyed their meal. 

Days have passed since David's return home. His daughter had welcomed him happily back. It had become a routine for them to spend time together to make up for lost time. 

Later that week, Milah saw Malcolm had finally returned. She had to wait to approach him to inquire about the outcome of his trip.

She would take walks all over the estate hoping to bump into him without rousing suspicion and get some time alone with her ally.

She finally saw her chance.

"Malcolm, may I have a word?"

"Yes, of course, Mrs. Booth."

"Please don't call me Mrs. Booth, it makes me feel old. As you can see I'm not. You can call my mother in law that it fits her much better. Call me Milah."

Malcolm smiled at her. He is escorting her back to the house.

"I know why you are seeking an audience. I have what we need. I will be able to grab her in the following days."

"Days, I thought you would nab her upon your return. This was not what we agreed."

"Milah, well I need to figure the best time to grab her. Obviously, she has to be alone. We cannot be sloppy. Unless you want your family to know you had a hand in the kidnapping of your cousin."

Milah wasn't too happy with the response but it made sense. It was obvious that her little visit was fruitless. Emma and Killian were still together. 

///

Since August's return, Cora was more active. She would take walks in the garden and ask for the breakfast to be served on the patio.

On her walk back from the garden she noticed Milah and Malcolm talking. She approached them slowly trying not to spook them.

"Malcolm, I hope your trip went well. I see my lovely daughter in law decided to welcome you back."

"My dear Cora, the lovely young Mrs. Booth was just being friendly."

Milah smiles mockingly at her mother in law. "I guess I better go find August. I will leave you two alone. Good day to you two." She walks away with a sway of her hips to irritate her mother in law.

Malcolm turns his complete attention to Cora. "Have there been any new developments?"

"The letter is still missing but I worry my biggest concern is Snow. I know it's a matter of time before she tells someone. That is assuming she hasn't mentioned it to someone by now."

"How will you know for sure? Well, during Emma's loss, I will offer my assistance in retrieving her. Of course, I will hint for her to keep the secret in exchange."

"Alright, I will need to spy on her comings and goings. I understand you cannot cover for me anymore. My absence would be too noticeable. I met two young boys I can give the task. I also brought the friend with me and lodged him in one of the empty worker's hut if that is acceptable?"

"That is fine and no harm will come to her correct?"

"Nothing permanent, she will be afraid of the unknown but no physical damage."

"I hate doing this to her but I need a guarantee that my secret stays secret."

"I understand and I should be able to proceed within a few days. I do need to go and provide instructions to the boys."

"Go on I don't know how long I can keep August at bay and out of the Estate matters before he decides to get involved."

"I will be quick."

Malcolm walks away and heads for the docks.

He quickly spots the two boys.

"Hello, boys, I’m glad I found you both."

They turn at the same time and answer. "Hello, sir." 

"Have you considered my offer?"

"We have and our answer is no."

"Oh, I see you two still have faith that the good Captain will take you under his command."

"How about you two help me ensure that outcome."

Felix answers for the two. "How can we help?"

"We have established that the issue is his new bride. I know of someone that wants her out of the way. How about you two help me with that task? Before you ask, no one is getting hurt. She will be temporarily removed."

"How will that help us?"

"He will return to his old ways. He will not try to be something he is not. We will simply give him permission, permission to be the man he really is. Not some puppy dog chasing after the object of his affection, but a ruthless pirate who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He will realize that is not the life that he craves."

///

Finally, Malcolm had returned from his trip to Golden Cove but he wasn't alone. His trip had been quite successful. His old friend had not let him down. The deal had been completed successfully. They had quickly exchanged the jewels for the chloroform and that had ended their exchange. Until Dr. Hyde had a change of heart. 

Malcolm's biggest surprise came when the good Doctor surprisingly made an unexpected decision to help him in the acquiring of the girl. He had only given him the most basic information about the job. Hyde had insisted that he didn't want any more involvement but he would accompany him and help secure the young woman to ensure he wouldn't overuse the chloroform. 

Hyde knew what he was doing was wrong but he had no choice. His practice was destroyed and he was barely making enough for scraps as opposed to the luxurious meals he once enjoyed. He didn't want to be responsible if Malcolm did something wrong and something happened to the girl. 

He should have just grabbed his new found wealth and left but what of his doctor vows? The Hippocratic Oath he took so long ago. The thought of betraying it and that guilt alone wouldn't allow him to leave. He knew that his actions were criminal but he wasn't a complete monster.

After the exchange, Malcolm went to his old home and prepared one of the little rooms for the special occupant. It wasn't much just a little cot nothing luxurious. 

The house was not in the best condition but it was his and no one knew it better or its location. It was the best place to hide her until the exchange.

He told Hyde they would be leaving the next day. They didn't have time to lose.

"Remember Malcolm, I will only be joining you to ensure the girl is fine. I will not be part of the rest."

"I know you have made your position clear." 

"Malcolm I still cannot understand the reason you have accepted this job."

"You are not the only one that has had financial troubles. Look at my home! It was once beautiful now it is falling apart."

"I'm just surprised I never thought you had it in you to be a scoundrel."

"Neither did I but sometimes want outweighs one's conscience. You know that better than anyone."

///

It had been a few days since Milah's visit. Emma knew her cousin wouldn't stop once she realized that her plan failed. Killian had attempted to calm her and for the most part, he had succeeded but she knew it was not over.

Killian had never mentioned the photo or the conversation he had with Milah again only that she should visit with her parents and that is what she had been doing since.

The only positive thing that had emerged from Milah’s earlier visit was the invitation offered by her parents. She knew it was meant as an olive branch. 

The next day she had convinced Killian to go with her. He had been hesitant at first but as time passed by his insecurities seemed to null with her encouragements.

She had quickly fallen into a routine. She would go visit her parents while Killian was working. She executed her chores at home in a timely manner getting the guest room ready for the day that they would go get Tink.

Emma kisses her husband goodbye as she makes her way to the front door. She knows he would prefer to escort her to her parent's house for her visit as he had insistently mentioned but she insists on not being some sort of a damsel. She loves him dearly but sometimes he is so overprotective. 

To her husband's dismay, she had opted to walk and not to take the carriage. She insisted it was a beautiful day and that the trek would be nice. She loved the path in Sherwood Forrest Lane that she would inevitably take. It was filled with lovely flowers. The walk is not a long one she will be with her parents soon. 

Two young boys approach her on the route to her childhood home and caught her unprepared for what was to come. 

"Hello, Mrs. Jones." one of the boys greets her. 

"Hello and good morning to you two." She will never tire of hearing her new last name. "It is a beautiful day isn't it?"

Rufio looked at his friend with doubt in his eyes.

"It is a very lovely day ma'am," Felix answered.

"Do you two know Killian?" She asked because of their way of greeting her.

"Yes, we do he lets us help on the Jolly." One of the two boys answered.

Emma adds that tidbit to everything she learns daily of her husband.

"Oh, so you must love the sea like him."

"Yes we do but he hasn't taken us out yet."

"Well, I will need to speak to him about that. I will let you in on a little secret; he hasn't taken me out either. I will ask him to bring you two along the day he does."

"That would be very nice." Rufio seems to be the only one opening up to her.

The other one Felix seems cold to her. "We had hoped the captain would let us join his crew but now that he married you he will surely forget about us."

"Maybe he cares so much for you two he is afraid you would get hurt on his watch. Just wait a few more years and I'm sure he will allow you both to join."

"I doubt that will be a possibility now."

Emma shakes her head and is about to continue with her response but is cut off. There is a sweet smell invading her senses and for a few minutes, she struggles with her captor and then everything goes dark. The last thing she thinks of is her husband's ocean blue eyes.

She should have listened to him.

Emma wakes disoriented and cold; she reaches for her husband to share his warmth. Killian's spot on the bed is empty.

She tries to sit but the room spins and she closes her eyes to get her bearings but falls asleep instead.

///

That same day Killian had gone about his day as best as he could. He got side glances from Smee and Thomas. They knew he was upset so they worked in silence trying not to irritate him. As the day went on he became more antsy and irritable. He was always thinking of his tough lass. He misses her so much. He really wished she would have let him escort her at the very least. 

Killian had finally moved his office from Tiny's Tavern to share Archie's office. They had decided to share the office for the time being. He wanted to show his father in law that he was serious of his reformed ways.

Somehow his thoughts always led back to Emma. Bloody hell that woman would be the death of him. She is too stubborn for her own good. 

He feels something is not right. He has to go to her. So he decides to go to her parents' home to escort her home. He knows she will not be happy and most likely scold him once they are in the comfort of their home. 

Killian soon arrives at the Nolan's and knocks. He still feels uncertain.

The door flies open to her father.

"Hello, Jones, is Emma with you?" He looks around to see if catches a glimpse of his daughter.

Still standing at the doorstep, Killian is staring at his father in law with a clenched jaw and his fists turning white.

"No, because she is supposed to be here I'm only here to retrieve my wife to take her home." 

"I don't understand she is not here and if she is not with you--" They turn white as they stare and realize Emma is missing.

For a second Killian thinks David is hiding Emma to keep her away from him his insecurities resurfacing briefly. 

"She left the house in the morning; she 'LEFT' to come here!" 

"She never arrived; we thought that perhaps she decided to stay home."

"Emma left to come here," Killian said the words so soft the older man almost missed them.

David pushes him gently out of the entrance and closes the door behind him so they are outside.

"Jones, calm down, I'm sure she is okay. Perhaps she is at home."

"No I will not calm down my wife is missing. I know something is wrong. I can feel something is wrong. Since we parted I have felt dread. Something is wrong."

"Jones, look at me, we cannot tell Snow of your concerns, yet. Let's take the carriage and go to your house. We cannot jump to conclusions yet."

"She is not home."

"Alright, but we need to confirm first."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Let me inform my wife I will be right back."

Killian nodded his agreement. David swiftly turned and went inside the house. Meanwhile, Killian was pacing in front of the house like a mad man.

Soon David emerges from the house and is walking towards him.

"I told Snow we needed to discuss business. She wanted to come to visit with Emma while we talked. I told her it was late. I know she wanted to argue with me but relented."

"What are we waiting for?" Killian fumed as he walked towards the carriage.

David hurried to catch up with the pirate.

They ride in silence as Killian looks out the window. Once they arrive, the carriage hasn't made a complete stop as Killian opens the door and jumps out. He walks quickly towards the door and opens it leaving it wide open for David to enter.

"Emma! Sweetheart, are you here? Emma, where are you?" He keeps screaming her name trying to make her answer his call but is met with silence. The last of the hope he had in his heart faded. He knew that it was a long shot but he had still hoped.

David had entered the house and heard Killian screaming for Emma as he slammed door after door in his quest to find his wife. David finds himself looking around the house his daughter has made into her new home because that is how it felt like her new home. He remembers for a brief moment how it was for him and Snow when they first married. His daughter truly was in love with the man that was tearing the house apart in his desperation to find her. He would do the same if it was Snow. 

David headed towards the sobs. He slowly peered into a bedroom. He found Killian kneeling in front of the canopy bed holding onto Emma's discarded clothes. Killian met his gaze and the devastation was evident. His eyes were red and his hair was sticking all over. 

"Killian, we will find her."

"How can you be so sure? We have no idea why she was taken or by whom? We know nothing!! She could be gone already."

"My daughter, your wife is not dead. No this has to be about money. We have to be patient and smart. They will contact us soon."

Killian got up and walked past David. "I will find my wife and when I do the bastards that took her will pay."

"Killian, we can go to the authorities and report her taken. I don't think my daughter would want you to head into the darkness. Remember you are a better man for her."

"Do you honestly think they would offer to help me? I'm not exactly considered a respectable member of society, mate."

"You may not be but I am and we can also ask the Booth's for help."

"I don’t need anyone's help. I will find my wife on my own. I have my own contacts. I will take your words in consideration but should there be one hair damaged on her head and I will gladly lose myself in darkness if it means that the culprits are punished accordingly for their actions."

"Killian, listen to me. I know you are worried and so I'm I but jumping to the worst possible scenario is not going to help. I still have to tell Snow that Emma is missing. She is going to be heartbroken and scared.”

"Let's get you home." Killian gestured to the door.

Killian Jones is not a man to wait around. He knows something is wrong.

"Wait what are you going to do?"

"I will go to the office and maybe confer with Archie."

"Let me come with you."

“I assumed you would want to go home and inform your wife of your daughter’s disappearance.”

“First we need to put a plan into motion then I will let her know.”

Killian and David leave the Jones’ Residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	27. Chapter 26: Plan of Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will see some plotting and planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and the comments!

A/N: Hello guys! Here is a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews comments and all… 

///  
Chapter 26: Plan of Attack  
///

Booth Estate  
“Mrs. Milah, I think it is time to take the young bride.”

“You are taking her today, good; I’m going to need to prepare for my act I need to convince everyone I’m distraught over her disappearance.”

“To not attract attention I had to recruit assistance but the job will be today. Your cousin has enjoyed visiting her parents for days now. She maintains a routine the only change that was noticed is that she sometimes goes with that husband of hers but for the most part she goes alone and uses the same route.”

“That is lovely news, thank you, Malcolm I will be forever in your debt.” Milah leaves happily over the news.

Malcolm goes to search for Cora to inform her of the status of his task. 

He walks toward the office as per Enith she was last seen there talking with August. He arrives and listens carefully since the door is not completely closed. 

“Mother, please, doesn’t make this into something more. I will never regret my decision to marry Milah. I love my wife I just feel a responsibility towards her. A need to protect her, she is family after all.”

“If you say so son but those thoughts you are having are a little out of the ordinary and besides you, both made your bed now lay in it.”

She walks out of the office and runs into Malcolm.

He leans to her ear and whispers, “it will be done today.” He walks away and heads to the front door. 

Malcolm walks towards the front door. 

Golden Cove: Much later that day…  
Emma's eyes suddenly went wide as her panic took over and she realized her situation was not a nightmare. She was not home in the warmth of her husband's embrace. She squinted as she tried to make sense of the dark room. 

She didn't recognize her surroundings. In that moment Emma Jones realized two things. She will find her way home and she knew Milah was behind her predicament.

Milah did warn them that if she was unhappy so would they be. She was not about to give her the satisfaction.

Emma stood still for a while as she tried to remember how she ended up in her current situation. 

It had to be her cousin's idea she felt sorry for the poor idiot she convinced to help her. She wondered if she was to be killed off so she could have Killian. The thought angered her. She took August away but she will never sink her claws into Killian ever again. She will reveal her for the conniving witch she truly is to everyone if she has to. She couldn't help but feel sorry for August. 

She has to be smart and not too desperate for her freedom. She wanted it dearly but if she was to find her way home she needed to not rush things.

She waited for her captor or captors to appear. The last thing she remembered was speaking to those two boys. What if they were taken because of her?

She heard the door creak and slowly open. She didn't know if she should pretend to still be asleep or to just confront her keeper. She closed her eyes and calmed her breathing while assuming the fetal position facing the wall.

"Felix, should she still be sleeping? Should I go get the doctor?"

"Rufio, you worry too much. The Doctor said she would slowly gain consciousness."

Emma slowly turned her body toward the voices whilst keeping her eyes closed.

"She looks fine."

"He said she wouldn't be hurt. Felix, Captain Jones is going to be angry. I still think we shouldn't have done this. We should have gone to him, to warn him."

"Do you really think he still cares for us? If she is around he will forget about all of us."

"She seems nice; I think she would help us."

"You are so naive. We are nothing to a rich girl like her. I still don't see why the Captain married her. She is pretty but he has had so many women. What makes her special?"

"Felix, you talk like you want her to disappear."

"Rufio maybe the Captain isn't wrong about you. You are not ready to be in anyone's crew. You are soft." Felix poked at Rufio's chest to enunciate each word. "You are weak and no one wants a man like that on his crew."

"I'm not weak! I just think there was another way. Felix, she is not going to disappear, at least that is what the man said."

"Accidents happen all the time."

Emma was listening carefully and although the words she was hearing scared her she knew she had a chance. The boy Rufio was her chance and if he helped her get home she would promise him the moon and the stars. She knows Killian would consider this as a betrayal on the young boy’s behalf but she would beg him to forgive him. 

She heard the door open and slam shut.

She slowly opened her eyes only to be met with brown eyes and a dirty face. She hadn't really looked at the boy before. He had dark shaggy hair that hadn't been washed in a long time. She managed to smile at him.

"May I please have some water? My mouth is dry."

The boy rushed to a little table in the corner that she had missed in her earlier inquiry. There was a small pitcher with water and a small cup. He pours the clear liquid without taking his eyes off of her.

He smiled sheepishly at her as he approached her with the half full cup.

"Mrs. Here is your water, please drink it slowly."

"Thank you." She drinks the water as instructed.

She sips the remaining water and she has yet to quench her thirst. 

"May I please have some more."

"Yes, but keep drinking it slowly."

He goes to get her more water leaving the pitcher now empty. He grabs a wooden chair and pulls it next to the little cot she in on.

She hands him the cup. "Why would you help someone hurt Killian? You have to believe me because this will hurt him."

"I'm sorry." He gets up and walks to the door.

"You know him better than I do. Help me and I will make sure he knows that."

He stops dead in his tracks, she is correct he knows Captain Jones. His temper is known all over the docks.

"Help me go home to him and I will make sure he knows. He will overlook this because he doesn't deny me anything. Please at least think it over."

The door shuts behind him and Emma stays put. She slowly rises and goes to walk around the barren room. She realizes it has been a while since she last ate. Her stomach growls as in confirming her deduction.

She hopes Rufio is back to check up on her soon. The other boy Felix seems to have made up his mind from the conversation she heard he would let her starve if he could.

As if reading her thoughts or perhaps he had heard her stomach growl Rufio entered the small room with a small basket with crusty bread and some fruit along with a few pieces of cheese.

Hours turned into days as their routine continued. Felix would hardly show his face and when he did it was only to sneer at her and show his distaste for the young woman he blamed for putting a stop to his pursuit of happiness in the shape of joining Captain Jones crew. It was well known how strict Jones was but being a part of his crew for a lowly orphan was a dream come true. 

Emma missed Killian so much, well her parents as well but she worried for Killian. She had asked Rufio to share some of the stories he had of Killian with her. The boy was happy to. She had learned little bits and pieces of her husband and his generosity. He would donate some of his bounties with the orphanage anonymously. She was falling if it was at all possible more in love with him. She would share the food she was given during those conversations. She could see moments when he was leaning towards letting her go. She would not give up until he has decided to help her. 

///

Killian and David had left his and Emma’s house. The house felt so empty without her so he was glad to be anywhere else. 

They had ventured to Killian and Archie’s office. His father-in-law always the optimist saying words of encouragement to the distraught younger man. As soon as they entered the space, Archie knew something was amiss. 

“Killian, David, what is wrong?” The concern was evident in the kind man’s voice.

Killian was the one that answered. “Emma is missing, she just disappeared.”

Archie is looking at Killian’s appearance and glances to his old friend. “Disappeared but how?”

“We have no idea, we haven’t heard anything yet. She left in the morning for her visit with her parents and vanished.”

“Killian, she will be okay and we will find her.” The older man says in an effort to calm him.

“Why is everyone trying to convince me of that?”

“Killian, I understand there hasn’t been any information but she was just taken. I’m sure this is an attempt to extort money from us.”

“I hope you are right but I will not stand here waiting. I’m going to Tiny’s and the docks. Maybe someone has talked. Most men cannot keep quiet and have to boast about their exploits.”

Killian walks out and heads to the tavern. 

Archie looks at David “I’m sorry David he is obviously distraught and he has never really had anyone to be there for him before.”

“Will he be okay out there?”

“Killian is a survivor; I worry more for the idiot that thought it was a good idea to cross him. Taking Emma was an error that may come with dire consequences.”

“That is all I have ever wanted for her, someone to love her as I love her mother and somehow she found it in the least expected place.”

“He truly does love her and if there was ever a doubt it has disappeared. He truly found his happiness with your wonderful daughter.”

“Archie, he is like a son to you, like the son you never had.”

“He truly is; his father was one of my closest friends.” Without realizing the small slip Archie smiles his most encouraging smile to David. The same smile he always gives his closest friends. He has always been so supportive and encourages him at the times he is about to lose hope. “Come on old friend now for the hard part.” Archie looks again and finds his friend’s sad face. 

“We have to tell Snow. I have to tell her that within days apart; her husband returned only for her daughter to disappear. How do I tell her?”

“Snow is strong and resilient. Where do you think Emma gets it from? Emma will be okay, there is a reason her and Killian fit so well together. There seems to be a connection between the two just like you and Snow. Now let’s go and tell Snow about the situation.” Archie grabs his hat and they leave the office and his sudden stop grabs David’s attention, as the other man looks at him a bit confused.

“David wait we need to make a quick stop.”

“Why would we need to make a quick stop Archie?”

“We need to send Liam a message asking him to come, his brother needs him. He also has an exemplary military record he may be useful.”

“It is a good idea Archie but I hope Emma is not gone for that long. A missive to Liam would be fast but how long will it be before Liam arrives, at minimum 10 days and that is if the weather cooperates.”

“I know David but Killian needs his brother and even if by the time he arrives Emma is safe a little reunion of their own would be nice.”

With their minds made they head to send the emergency message and then go to the Nolan’s.

Archie and David arrive at the Nolan’s home. Archie gives his friend an encouraging look. The scene feels so familiar but this time it will not be to deliver happy news but the opposite.

Archie and David arrive at the Nolan household. “I will be here waiting for the two of you when you are ready,” Archie says 

David slowly makes his way toward the bedroom he has shared with his wife for most of his life.

He opens the door gently and the creak stirs his wife from sleep.

“David, is that you?”

“Yes, my love.”

“Sorry, sometimes I forget you are truly back.” She sits up and her head rests on the headboard. “You look tense is there something wrong?”

“Snow” he approaches the bed and sits next to her “I have some news to share.”

She looks at his blue eyes and smiles to encourage him to continue “David from the expression on your face I can tell it is nothing good” she raises her hand to caress his face “I’m all ears.”

He gets as close as he can to her “Killian came earlier to pick up Emma, to take her home” as he puts his hand over hers.

“He was here to take her home? But she wasn’t here.”

“Snow, Emma left their home in the morning to come here.”

She darts out of bed “but she never got here, she must have stayed home.”

“Sweetheart that is the same conclusion I reached but sadly it is the wrong one.”

“David, how can you be so sure? Maybe—“

“Snow, Killian and I went to their home to check to see if she was home and the house was empty. There was no sign of her.”

Tears slowly shed as she closes her eyes. “He is keeping her from us—“

“SNOW, he is as upset as we are if not more. He doesn’t know where she is anymore than we do.”

“David, she has to be okay. This has to be a sick joke.”

“We will find her.”

Snow is pacing the room. 

“Snow, Archie is downstairs waiting for us. We need to establish a plan.”

She goes to grab something more suitable to wear. “I will be down in a few minutes. Go keep them company.” Snow always the hostess. 

“Keep them company?”

“I assume that Killian and Archie are both downstairs.”

“Killian ventured by himself. It is just Archie waiting.”

“What do you mean Killian went off by himself?” 

“I think he is frustrated and he thinks maybe his old connections may help.”

“Well, he is not the only frustrated one or with connections. We should go ask Cora for help. She cares for Emma.”

Little does Snow know that she is playing into Cora’s hands?

“We will decide once we are all together. I hope he has the sense to come here after he is done with his inquiry at his old haunts.”

The Golden Goose Tavern  
After leaving his father-in-law with Archie, Killian had done as he had said. He went to Tiny’s to see if he could hear something. So far his visit had been fruitless. He knew it was late in the evening but he couldn’t even think of going home. The house without Emma was nothing but walls and spackle. 

Killian soon left the tavern drunk after enjoying one too many rum glasses. He tried to monitor his consumption but the thought of Emma, out there without him was killing him. He wandered to the docks and looked around, there it was his beloved ship the Jolly Roger, swaying in the water. 

He instantly calmed down. His lass is a beautiful stubborn amazing woman and in that moment he knew that they will find their way to each other. He remained at the docks looking at familiar faces. 

He noticed a few faces missing from the lost boys; they usually all swarmed to him whenever he was at the docks. He forced a smile and told them that there was someone he wanted them to meet, soon. He waved goodbye to them and made his way back to the Nolan’s home. He couldn’t go home right now with the ghost of Emma too fresh in his heart and mind.

He knocked and soon was greeted with Snow. Her eyes were still rimmed red from the tears that she had been unable to stop and with the fresh ones that threaten to spill as she set her eyes on him. His hair was a mess and his eyes match hers. His clothes were unkempt, his vest was open and the shirt untucked loose over his trousers. She opened the door wide enough for him to enter and she could not help scrutinize his attire. He looked lost and distraught. 

Soon they all gathered in the living room; the trio of men and a lone woman talked and argued over the best tactic.

 

David and Archie agreed that they needed to wait for a ransom or note until they proceeded. The most likely outcome would be for them to reach out to Sheriff Nottingham.

Snow wanted to ask Cora for help, to use the Booth name power and influence.

Killian hated both plans. He didn’t want to wait but could see the validity in the theory. He for sure didn’t want to go to the Booth’s for help much less deal with a corrupt lawmaker like Nottingham.

David had hoped that Sheriff Humbert was still in the position instead of his now-successor. The good sheriff had retired not long after David had left Misthaven all those years ago. He could understand Killian’s hesitation. 

Sadly Killian was outvoted and it was decided to reach out to the unsavory sheriff the next day as early as possible.

“I believe it will be best if I don’t come with. The meeting with Nottingham will flow better if I’m not there.” Killian says.

“Killian, Emma is your wife and it would be expected for you to accompany us.”

“Yes, I’m aware Emma is my wife but Nottingham and I don’t have the best history. Besides I have to go home, perhaps there has been news or a ransom letter delivered to the house by now.”

“Alright, if you truly believe this is the best way Archie and I will go.”

Snow kept quiet as she had decided to go visit Cora the next morning on her own without the men. 

“I will stay here in case the ransom letter gets delivered here.” Snow chimes in.

“Then it is settled Archie and I will go to talk with Sheriff Nottingham, Killian will stay home and Snow will stay here in case there is news on either residence.”

“Killian we can share the carriage. David, I will be here early. Snow, Emma will be brought home soon please don’t doubt that.” Killian nods in agreement. 

Snow and David finally attempt and fail to sleep.

Archie goes to his empty home and prays he is not wrong because the heartache they would suffer would be too great.

Killian finally goes home and he cannot find rest in their bed. Her scent is still too fresh. He decided to forgo sleep and went to the guest room Emma was readying for Tink. She was just about done with the room. He walked throughout the room seeing each small detail. The bed was comfortable much more than Tink had ever had before. The room was engulfed by the scent of flowers each picked by his wife. 

He took a note of the flowers she picked mostly roses of different colors. He would make sure they were fragrant once Emma got home. They would retrieve Tink as soon as she wanted.

Killian had decided to make sure upon Emma’s return that she would have all her desires. So he decided to work from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story and if any of you feel like chatting I'm over on Tumblr with the same name.


	28. Chapter 27: Distressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one I leave for you all to decide on a description. Worry not there will be a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

///  
Chapter 27: Distressed  
///

Snow wakes early and leaves for the Booth Estate. She knows Cora will help her find her daughter. Cora has always held a fondness for Emma. In this moment she couldn't be more thrilled.

Snow's carriage arrives and she is greeted by Enith. 

"Please, come in. Is Mrs. Booth expecting you?"

"I'm afraid not, this visit is unexpected."

"Follow me to the dining room. I was about to let her know breakfast is ready."

Snow trails behind Enith. She knows the house well enough not to need an escort.

"Please take a seat, Mrs. Nolan. Mrs. Booth will be with you shortly."

Snow seats and she feels lost. She needs to find her daughter. Why would anyone take Emma?

"Snow, good morning" she leans for a side hug and a kiss "what brings you to visit so early?"

Snow wastes no time "Emma is missing." 

Cora stares at Snow and fakes to be surprised. "What do you mean she is missing?"

"She was taken and we have no idea why. I was hoping that you would use your connections to help us get her home"

"Get who home?" Milah asked as she entered the dining room followed by August.

"Aunt Snow, who are you trying to get home?" she repeated her question knowing the answer already.

"Emma, she was taken. She was on her way to visit us and she never showed. Your uncle and Archie are going to go talk with the Sheriff."

"Why? Emma is the sweetest person. Who would do such a thing?" Milah asked as her voice cracked and she rushed to her aunt's side and held her in a comforting embrace.

"And her husband, what is he doing?" August asked.

"He is asking around using his less reputable connections."

"It was probably because of those connections that Emma was taken. One of the many people he has wronged before. They are most likely using Emma to get to him. She is missing because of him." August’s seething words doing little to give Snow hope. 

"I don't care why I just want my daughter back."

"Mother, I will go meet Archie and Mr. Nolan at the Sheriff's office. I will ensure he knows that this disappearance should be his main focus." he turns to face Snow "we will bring your daughter home safely." August storms out of the room not paying attention to anyone.

Milah tries to reassure her Aunt "I'm sure she is alright Aunt Snow. Maybe August is correct and her new husband is at fault.“ Milah thought bitterly, after all, she wouldn't have had her cousin kidnapped if Killian wouldn't have married her.

Cora says to her daughter in law "Milah, do you mind giving me and your aunt a bit of privacy?"

"Of course I will be in my room" Milah was so happy her twit of a cousin was gone, maybe she should go visit her poor distraught husband. 

"Snow I will happily help to locate Emma and bring her home. All I ask is that you keep your suspicions about her husband being my husband’s bastard son. Obviously, I'm not offering you the help in exchange for your silence but it would be appreciated."

"I could care less right now if he is Brennan's son or not. All I want is my daughter home safe so yes I will not utter a word about it. I accept your deal." Sadly she had mentioned it to Milah already but all that mattered to her at that moment was getting her daughter back.

///

Archie had arrived at the Nolan Estate to meet with David as previously planned.

They needed to leave to go see Sheriff Nottingham. He was worried about Killian. He would stop and check on him. He only hoped that Killian wasn't coping with Emma's absence with endless bottles of rum. 

David eagerly opened the door. "Archie lets go the carriage is ready." they both get inside the carriage and head to the Sheriff’s office.

"David, Emma will soon be home. I know she is strong and smart. She knows we are all fighting to get her back."

"I know my princess is strong. I think a lot of it has to do with Killian. He lets her embrace her strength. Not a lot of men would."

"Speaking of Killian, I'm worried about him. He seems so lost without Emma."

"He will be fine Archie, he is strong too. It is strange how they feed of off each other I mean they give each other a strength that is rare."

"You mean their love gives them strength."

"Yes, I would have never thought that my daughter would find true love in a pirate. That fact still amazes me."

They had been delivered to the Sheriff’s door. The office flaunted riches that a man in his position wouldn’t be able to afford. That obvious display only caused pause to David and Archie but sadly they had to find Emma.

“Good afternoon gentlemen to what do I owe the pleasure.”

It was David that spoke first, “Sheriff Nottingham we are in need of your assistance.”

“How may I be of help today to two of Misthaven’s finest?” He waves for them to sit but the two remain on their feet.

“My daughter, Emma, she was taken.” 

“Is she the one that married August Booth?”

“No, that is my niece Milah. Emma is married to Captain Jones.” David gave a vague response hoping it was enough. He was hesitant because of Killian’s previous disclosure of the Sheriff’s distaste for him which resulted in his absence in their current quest.

“As I was saying my daughter was on her way to visit with her mother and me but she never showed.”

“Was there any sign of a struggle?”

“We believe she was taken on her route to our house. Her husband went to escort her home only to find out she never arrived. We went to their home and the house was empty. No sign of a struggle there.”

The Sheriff’s disinterest is obvious to both David and Archie. 

Archie speaks loudly enough for Nottingham to hear. “David once Liam arrives we will have the help we require. It is obvious that Sheriff Nottingham only shows interest with the right incentive. Liam will be here and he is a highly decorated officer, I’m sure he will move heaven and earth to help find Emma.”

“Mr. Hopper I never said I wouldn’t help. There is nothing to go on. Did anyone see anything? Is there a ransom letter? I hate to say this Mr. Hopper but you are starting to show similarities with your pirate friend.” 

“You just sit there and act as if we are only here to bother you. Is the lack of involvement because Emma is Killian’s wife, the pirate’s wife that you have failed to best? Just know that if you fail to act in the young woman’s well-being it will be heard. She may not be married to August Booth but she is still part of his family. We leave you with this question; will the most powerful family in town still support your office if you don’t help bring Emma back?”

Sheriff Nottingham just looked between the two men. 

David wanted to punch the idiot man in front of him. “Nottingham I have no idea whose favor you gained that led for you to become Sheriff; I still have connections in high places. The Booth’s aren’t the only family that can make or break you. Listen to me carefully if you do not investigate into my daughter’s disappearance because of whom she married, I will bury you.” He storms out with Archie hot on his tail.

“David, please wait, I know you are upset and you have every right to. That man doesn’t deserve the office.”

“I didn’t want to believe Killian was right but he was. My daughter is missing and the first question that stupid man asks is if she is the one that married August Booth. What the hell was that?” 

“David we should stop by Killian’s house and inform him of the visit. If we have to wait for Liam to arrive we wait.”

“Don’t you think we should have received a note or something by now? The not knowing scares me; I hope she is alive and well.”

“I know it feels longer than it has been but you have to know she is alive. Hurting her cannot be an option for her captors. They have to know that keeping her healthy would be the best choice.”

August arrives at Nottingham’s office not long after Archie and David are gone.

///

Killian had been restless since Emma's disappearance. They had yet to receive the ransom letter everyone had expected. 

He would scour the docks and he would frequent the taverns in hopes to hear anything. The silence was killing him. 

He thought of his love and decided to retrieve Tink. He knew Emma wanted her out of the convent. He would explain the rules and conditions to her. Emma wanted her to study and if she would object she would stay at the convent. 

He also wondered about the visit his father-in-law and Archie would pay the Sheriff. He hoped not attending had been favorable.

First, he would go to the convent and depending on Tink’s answers he would decide if to leave her longer or take her home. Then he would go to the Nolan’s to find out what happened with Nottingham.

Killian arrives at the convent and is quickly invited in. He asks to speak with Tink and he waits for her presence. He had asked if it was acceptable to wait outside by the little area that he had found Emma the last time he saw her at the convent.

“Killian” Tink rushes to his side as she hugs him, “I thought you had forgotten about me.”

“Tink, you should know better than that.”

“So, where is the new bride or did the good girl tire of the bad pirate already?”

“Tink as much as I care for you, do not speak of my wife that way. I’m only here because of her. Shall I leave?”

“Killian” she grabbed his arm “what is wrong? I know you well enough to know something is terribly wrong. Where is Emma?” she looks into his eyes and sees the pain that resides in them.

“Tink first thing, I love you dearly but not in the way you wanted me to. I’m in love with my wife.” He waits for her reaction and then since she is listening intently he continues “it was Emma’s idea to come get you but there are conditions. You will study be it with a tutor or with Emma. You will learn to be a proper lady.” 

Tink couldn’t help but burst out laughing. “I don’t know Killian, I’m not lady material but I’m willing to try if it gets me out of here.” 

“Good I spoke with Mother Superior about you continuing your studies but living with us. Once Emma is back she will tutor you.”

“Once Emma is back? Where is she, Killian?”

He takes a deep breath. “She is missing, she was taken.”

“I’m sorry Killian.” She rushes to his side and hugs him. He cannot stop himself and allows the tears to shed. “I didn’t mean it. Killian, I’m sorry I admit I was hurt by your marriage. Emma knew of my feelings and I felt betrayed by my only girl friend.”

“Tink she loves you and because she knows that you are not happy here she had convinced me to come get you. It was her idea for you to come live with us. She knows of our past and she doesn’t care about it.”

“You really do love her don’t you?”

“I do love her and she loves me. I still don’t understand the reason she was kidnapped.”

“Killian, I hate to say this but do you think it could be someone out to hurt you?”

“Aye, I have thought that. I have gone to the tavern to see if anyone has any information but all there is silence.”

“Do you know of anyone that might want to hurt her?”

“My Emma is an angel but you weren’t the only one upset because of our marriage.”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you remember that last job I went on the one in Arendelle?”

“Yes, that is the one that landed you in prison. What of it?”

“What I never told you was the reason for it. I wanted to make enough money to be able to settle down with a woman I had met. I thought I was in love and it turned out I was not enough for her. This woman married someone else in my absence someone with power and honorable.”

“So you wanted to marry her too. You truly never wanted to marry me it was never going to be me.”

“I’m sorry love. I had hoped that my intentions were clear.”

“They were I just didn’t want to see them.” She smiled sadly. “What does that woman have to do with Emma?”

“She is Emma’s cousin.”

“Are you talking about the same hateful woman that married her betrothed?”

“Aye, she is the same one.” He continues wistfully as his memory is filled with his first encounters with Emma. “You know Emma and I didn't fall in love at first sight or maybe we were but we were too bloody stubborn to admit it. I fear we have lost so much time.”

“Do you truly think she would do this to Emma?”

“Milah has proven to be a very deceitful person. She has tried on several occasions to cause trouble and failed. I hope I’m wrong because Emma’s parents love her and if it is discovered she had a hand in the disappearance it will break their hearts.”

“Then for Emma and her family’s sake I hope she is not at fault.”

“Thank you; Tink, do you accept the terms?” He asks with a watery laugh.

“I do, I’m sorry Killian. You will find her and then you two will boss me around.”

“There will be no bossing around. She loves you as much as I do. You are part of the family. Now go get your things and let’s go home. We need to make sure everything is taken care of for. I want Emma to come home to a well-maintained home.”

///

Nottingham was still sitting in his chair looking over some documents as he heard his door open. He looks up and is met with a very angry August Booth. He stands up so quick he would get whiplash.

“Mr. Booth, how may I be of service today?”

“I was wondering if Mr. Nolan and Mr. Hopper have paid you a visit.”

“Yes, they did. They left not long ago.”

“Yet I found you sitting on your ass instead of looking for my wife’s cousin.”

“Sir, to be honest, I don’t believe there is a chance of retrieving the girl.”

“Why not; she hasn’t been gone that long.”

“I believe this is the outcome of her becoming a dirty pirate’s wife.”

“Dirty pirate’s wife or not she is still family. I suggest you get off of your ass and get looking for her. I imagine you like your job, don’t you? Are you familiar with my mother? Keep this in mind Sheriff, my mother is very fond of Emma.”

“Mr. Booth if I would have known that the family was so eager to marry the poor girl. I would have volunteered and saved her from a lowly pirate.”

“Sheriff Nottingham you’re under the impression that being in this office makes you a good match for someone like Emma but from my point of view, you are no better than her current husband. I know the kind of man you are and it doesn’t matter to me as long as you do your job. Get her home!” with his last words he turns and leaves.

August decides on the last stop before heading back. 

He stops at the old church. He married Milah there and Emma married Killian. He swiftly enters the old weathered building in search for the priest. 

“Good day father. I was wondering if you could spare me a minute.”

“Good day to you too August how have you been? Are you here to reserve a date for a christening?”

“I’m afraid not, I’m here to see if it would be possible to annul a marriage?”

“I don’t understand, annul a marriage. I thought you were happy with Milah.”

“I am extremely happy with my wife; I was hoping to annul Emma and Killian’s marriage.”

“I don’t understand. There is no reason for an annulment. Besides if that is what they wanted to shouldn’t one of them be here inquiring about it?”

“Emma is unable to be here. I believe she was coerced by Killian into the marriage.”

“That may be grounds for an annulment but they would have to come in seeking it.”

“I understand I will see to get Emma to come and request the dissolution herself.” August stands and walks out of the old church as the bells rang throughout the streets.

Without realizing he headed to Killian’s home instead of his own.

He is on automatic; he gets to the door quickly and knocks loudly. A young blonde with big hazel eyes opens the door.

“I’m sorry is this not the Jones residence?”

“It is the right house. Killian is in his room.”

“I’m sorry are you the maid? Should you be addressing your boss by his first name?”

“First of all, I’m not the maid. I have known Kilian most of my adult life and I’m friends with his wife too. That is why I call him by his first name, not that it is any of your business. Who are you to come and lecture me about the way I address my friend?”

August smiles at the spitfire in front of him. “My name is August Booth, I met Kilian a long time ago and his wife is my wife’s cousin. That makes us family. May I come in?”

Tink opens the door and invites him in. “I will go get him.” She guides him to the living room. “Sit down.”

Tink knocks lightly on Killian’s bedroom door and opens it slowly. He is sitting on the floor with his flask on one hand and a white as snow nightgown on the other. 

“Kilian I’m sorry to bother you but you have a visitor.”

“If it is not my father-in-law or Archie I don’t want to see anyone?”

“He said his name is August Booth.”

“Fine I’m coming, I would rather tell the wanker to fuck off but my Emma will scold me good if she ever found out of my poor behavior.”

He rises from the floor and gently puts the nightgown on the bed. He quickly reaches the living room and finds August sitting.

“August to what do I owe the honor of your visit?”

“I came to inform you that all the Booth power will ensure Emma’s prompt return. I paid a visit to Nottingham and encouraged him to do his job.”

“Are you telling me this in hopes for a thank you?”

“I’m here to ask you to let Emma go once she is safe. After all, it is because of your ill reputation that she is in danger.”

“She is my wife and will remain so unless she wants to go. I’m not forcing her to be with me.”

“Then you will have no problem letting her walk away, do the right thing for her safety. I doubt this will be the last time your past catches up with her.”

“We love each other dearly but if she chose to leave I would not stop her.”

“Then I have your word that should she choose to end this marriage you will not object.”

“I would honor her choice.”

“Alright then, soon she will be home.”

“Before you go August how did you find out of Emma’s disappearance?” Killian had a clue but wanted to make sure.

“Your mother-in-law went to the estate to ask mother for help.”

“I see and you couldn’t stop yourself from being a knight in shining armor.”

“Look Killian this is not personal I just believe Emma will be happier without you in her life.”

Tink had been eavesdropping on the whole conversation. “Hey, Mr. rich and powerful how about you leave and don’t bother coming back. What kind of nobleman are you to come here and kick him when he is down?”

Tink walks toward August and not so gently guides him to the door and slams the door.

“Killian, please do not listen to him. Emma will be home safe and you two will have your happy ending.”

“Tink I truly hope so.”

///

Emma Jones sits in her little cot. She has been getting to know Rufio better and Killian at the same time. It truly feels like she has been separated from her family far longer than she truly has. 

She shares her meager meals with Rufio as they talk. Their talks seem to halt every time Felix walks in and scolds Rufio with a simple look. She is also confident that they don’t mean to physically hurt her which is a blessing.

Rufio smiles sadly at her every time he has to rise from his seat to leave her alone.

She still has no idea what it is they want from her or how long they plan to keep her.

As she pondered her next move she heard voices just outside her door. Hushed murmurs, she had to strain her ears to make out the words. “Soon your little friend will be gone and you will be forgotten.” It was obvious Felix disapproved of her growing friendship with Rufio. She knew that her plan was working maybe slower than she had hoped. 

She will find her way back home to Killian. She cannot lose any more time. 

“I'm working my way back to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and reviews!


	29. Chapter 28:  Thwarted Dashing Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Emma home is the main goal of almost everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

A/N: Sorry for staying away for so long. I had an eye procedure done and well life just kept getting in the way. As always thanks for the support. 

///  
Chapter 28: Thwarted Dashing Rescue  
///

Killian had been pacing back and forth in Emma's garden. The flower’s fragrance filled his nostrils. He missed her so much but he needed to clear his mind. Thoughts of her were so painful and distracting. So he decided to go to the only place that allowed him to gain perspective. The sea would help. He felt useless and hopeless. 

He walked into the house and called out to Tink. "Tink I'm going to the docks, to the Jolly. If anyone stops by that's where I will be."

She rushed out of her hiding place and smoothed her simple green dress. "I want to go with you. I was locked up for far too long at that convent."

“Tink I’m sorry but I would rather go alone.”

“Killian you are not the only one that needs to breathe the salty fresh air or see the waves crashing against the hull of the ships.” 

"Fine you come along then. Do you mind if we walked?" 

"Are you kidding me? Killian, it's really far."

"No, it’s not.” pause… “Tink, I suppose we can take the carriage if you’d prefer."

"No, we can walk. I know you would rather walk. I'm still coming along. You are not getting away from me. Killian, I know you are worried about Emma and I also know for a fact that she will come home soon and torture me with studies." She scrunched her nose and bumped his shoulder with her own. 

They walked towards the docks. The route was to the opposite side of Sherwood Lane, the same road his love had taken and disappeared on.

"Don't worry I will give you the space you need to think."

Once they reached the docks they separate. Tink quickly wandered the docks. She was finally free. 

Killian's brows furrowed in thought. He stared at the calming waves beyond the Jolly. He felt so at peace and the solitude was welcomed. 

Something didn’t feel quite right. He was very perspective and right now he knew something was amiss. Normally the lost boys’ gang flocked to him; he rarely reached the Jolly without being bombarded with their questions and requests for sailing trips. It is surprisingly quiet. His two biggest fans were a no show. Sometime back he had caught a few of them aboard the ship hoping to stow away on one of his trips. 

He quickly turned and walked to a small group of boys playing on the docks. He recognized one of them. "Johnny; lad, I was wondering where I could find Rufio and Felix?"

“Captain they are gone, they left with a man.”

“They are gone? What man did they leave with? Johnny, how long ago was this?” 

The boy thought of his answer before replying “Almost a week I think, maybe less.”

He was a bloody git he had been too busy looking for clues at the taverns. Sure the docks were filled with newcomers daily but how many of these people paid any attention to the kids that dwelled there. The short answer was none. Not unless it suited them in some way. He knew this because he had lived it. He was once a lost boy; one of the lost ones. That is one of the reasons the boys look up to him. He was one of them and he managed to survive.

“Johnny has the man returned to the docks since Rufio and Felix left with him?”

The boy shook his head slowly no. “Are they in trouble captain?”

“No, they're not Johnny.” He kneeled to be at eye level with the boy. He smiled at the young boy and ruffled his hair. He knows he cannot save them all but he knows Emma will know what to do. “My boy, I need a little bit of help at the office. How would you like to be my personal messenger?” He can offer the boy a place to sleep at the office. There is a small room in the back with two bunks. He knows Michael will not mind. He is a kind, old man. The alternative is his old beach cabin but it is too far.

Tink arrived, “Hey, what is going on?”

Killian turned to her, “Felix and Rufio aren't here; they left with some man, days back.”

Tink looked at Killian confused.

“It’s too much of a coincidence. Some man appears and persuades two very impressionable boys to leave with him. The sea calls to those two and I cannot picture them anywhere else. Then not long after my wife disappears.”

“I don’t know Killian.” She looked at him with pity. 

“Tink I would gladly take that wager, I know I’m right. Let’s get Johnny here to the office and then we go home.” 

“Fine but are you going to tell Emma’s parents of your theory?”

“About my suspicions; I will tell everyone once I have figured out why she was taken. Tink, I don’t know why this man whoever he is would target Emma?”

“Killian I don’t agree with you but if you feel that strongly I will help however you see fit.”

“Good, let’s drop off the boy and go home. Maybe Archie and Mr. Nolan will have news.”

They each grab one of Johnny’s hands and head towards his office with the boy in tow.  
They quickly made the drop. Thomas welcomed the boy. Smee turned up his nose. That man was truly a rat. 

“Sir, before you go, is there any news of Mrs. Jones?”

“Thank you for asking Mr. Thomas,” Killian stressed the name since his first mate had not made his concern for his wife’s abduction. He glared at Smee who in turn cowered in the corner. “I’m sure she will be home soon. I can feel it.”

“I’m happy to hear that sir. She is a wonderful woman.”

“Is there anything else?”

Smee and Thomas answered in unison. “No sir the business is going well.”

“Good. For the time being you, two will be in charge. Johnny can deliver messages to the house in case it is needed. I have to head home. Please keep an eye on the boy.”

“Of course sir it will be a pleasure.” Mr. Thomas looked fondly at the boy already.

Killian and Tink leave the boy behind and head to the house.

Meanwhile back in the Nolan Residence...

Snow had promptly arrived back home after her conversation with Cora. She knew that the idea of reaching out to her was not well received but she knew they would understand and accept her decision. The end goal was to get Emma home. 

Not long after her arrival David and Archie arrive.

"David, Archie how did it go? Is he going to help?"

"He wasn't thrilled with the idea, that was obvious but he will. If he knows what is good for him." Archie nodded in agreement to David's words.

"I went to go see Cora. She agreed to help. Not long after I delivered the news of Emma's disappearance August left to meet with you both at the Sheriff's office."

David looked at Archie as they both responded at the same time. "We didn't see him there."

"Oh, he seemed eager to help. He cares for Emma."

"Sweetheart he must have arrived after we left. I thought we had agreed to meet with the Sheriff first."

"This is Emma we are talking about; I'm not taking any chances."

Archie cut in "I'm sure things will work out." 

David looked at his friend and nodded in agreement. "Snow with Cora's support I'm sure in no time we will have our daughter back."

Archie smiled "I should go update Killian."

Snow and David agreed for him to go talk to Killian.

///

There was a pounding on the door. Killian ran to the door, maybe it's news. He opened the door wide and was greeted by Sheriff Nottingham. 

Sheriff Nottingham stepped into the house and made himself at home.

"Killian Jones, oh, how you have moved up in the world. Marrying above your class; how fortunate for you."

"Nottingham, what do you want? Are you here to ask for a bribe?"

Killian knew he had struck a nerve because the Sheriff went red.

"If I was you, Captain, I would not anger the person sent to help you find your wife. Your father-in-law and your good friend Mr. Hopper went to see me and last but not least the all-powerful August Booth was there later. If you ask me everyone is putting too much importance on the wife of a pirate."

"My Emma is bloody amazing and you would be lucky to breathe the same air as her. You should keep in mind that she is not only my wife. She is the daughter of Snow and David Nolan. She is close to the Booths. She is not an expendable orphan no one cares for or a simple barmaid that just disappeared."

"Oh, I've gathered that. Mr. Booth was adamant about me finding her. I do wonder why he puts such an effort in looking for his ex-betrothed. Interesting, isn't it? Do you think maybe there is more to his interest?"

"What are you getting at? Just spit it out!"

"He was betrothed to her and then he changed her for the cousin. I don't know, Captain, he may be having second thoughts."

"I don't bloody care if he is having second thoughts or not. Emma is my wife and we are very happy together."

"And yet she is not here to confirm your story. I think she wanted to run away after she realized that she ruined her life by marrying you. Maybe she got tired of you and found a new lover or went back to an old one." Nottingham smiled and stroked his chin.

Killian laughed at his snide remark and slowly approached the Sheriff. "I think you are confusing my wife with Lady Marian. Weren't you two to be betrothed? Oh yes, I recall now, she met the dashing Robin Locksley and married him instead. I hear they have a lovely son."

Nottingham closed his eyes as he squeezed his hands into fists so tight that they turned white. He tried to look around the house for a distraction. 

"I'm only here to do my job."

"Are you mate? You could have fooled me. You are here to get a rise out of me." 

“If it was up to me I would let the pieces fall where they shall but in no uncertain way I was threatened to action by your father-in-law and August Booth.”

“Look around if you need to. I’ve got nothing to hide.”

“It appears so Jones.” He tilted his head towards the interior of the house.

Killian started to walk and is interrupted by Tink. “I will show Nottingham around.” He had no doubt Tink was only giving the Sheriff the tour to avoid them from shedding any blood. So he easily made his way once more to the garden.

///

After Snow's departure, Cora summoned Malcolm to the office. 

"Mrs. Booth, how can I be of assistance today?"

"I need Emma brought back. David and Mr. Hopper had reached out to the Sheriff. August went to assist them. Snow agreed to keep her mouth quiet. The plan was never to keep her away forever."

"Oh, so soon; I thought it would take longer for her to agree."

"Malcolm, you seem to underestimate a mother's love. It is never a wise choice."

Malcolm maintained eye contact with her. "I would never make that mistake about you."

"Bring her back and Malcolm make sure she is unharmed." with those final words she left him in the office with doors wide open.

Malcolm stayed behind trying to think of a way to break the news to the other Mrs. Booth.

He searched for Milah to give her the news. She would not be happy to find out that it was time to bring her cousin back. He would claim that with the pressure the families were making he could not risk getting caught.

The volatile personality of the younger Mrs. Booth had been evident to him from the start. 

He finally found her walking back from her care free walk in the gardens. 

"Mrs. Milah, may I have a word?" 

"Of course, how can I help?" She offered her sweetest of smiles. 

"I heard that your Aunt came by to request assistance in recovering Mrs. Jones. I'm just informing you that she will be returned soon. I will have to leave to retrieve her."

"Wait we need to make the demand for her return to Killian. I cannot wait to see how easily he discards my cousin and keeps the ship. That will show everyone; especially Killian that he doesn't love her as he claims."

"Don't worry I will have the ransom letter dropped before I leave."

"I could deliver it."

Malcolm stared at Milah. "I could go visit him feigning concern for Emma and say I saw the messenger and that he handed it to me or that it was on the floor."

"Don't you think they would question you further?"

"I could say I didn't pay attention. It doesn't matter."

"If you feel confident I will not object. I will write it quickly. I need to leave and there will be two days for Jones to respond."

"Should I follow you?" 

He looked around to see if he could spot anyone that could question their conversation and he didn't find any.

"Alright follow me. We have to do this quickly."

"Malcolm, wait. Won't my precious mother-in-law have a problem with you leaving?"

"No, she knows I need to leave. I told her that I have some loose ends to tie-up."

"She has been very accommodating to your little excursions."

"Mrs. Booth and I are on good terms is all?"

Milah couldn't hide the disgusted look on her face.

They walked in silence to his room. He grabbed stationary from the small desk. He quickly composed the letter. Simple, direct and to the point. The letter read as follows:

"Mr. Jones your wife in exchange of your ship. You have 24 hours to comply. You will sail the ship to the border of Misthaven and Port Hook. Leave the title of the ship in the Captain Quarters to indicate compliance. Your wife will be returned within 24 hours. Let's keep this between us first sign of a third party will result in you never seeing your lovely wife again." 

Milah stared intently at Malcolm as he handed her the note to examine. 

"I think this will do perfectly. Malcolm, why does he have to sail out of Misthaven?"

"That question surprises me coming from you. I don't know about you but I don't want to be caught. It will be a quick sail for him."

"I really wish you didn't have to retrieve Emma."

"You should be happy. You have insisted that he doesn't love her. This will be proof. Now I have to go. I had asked Dr. Hyde to check in on her. He had reluctantly agreed only because he was afraid one of my helpers might hurt her. He is concerned due to the obvious hate for Mrs. Jones. It seems like there is someone out there that dislikes her even more than you do."

"I don't dislike my cousin but I have never been one to share."

"Have you considered that perhaps this time she is the one that doesn't want to share? I have to go now." 

Milah stared at him as he left. She had to leave to deliver the letter. She pondered if she should go look for August or Cora to inform them she was leaving and decided against it. The letter ready to be delivered was neatly hidden from prying eyes.

Milah arrived by carriage to the Jones Residence. She smoothed her dress and felt for the letter. She walked confidently toward the door and schooled the expression on her face to show concern. She knocked hurriedly. The door opened after a few moments. The look on her face changed instantly as she faced an unknown woman.

"I'm here to see Mr. Jones." She stammered.

"He is not accepting visitors."

"He will see me," Milah said as she forced her way inside.

"I said he is not accepting visitors. You should leave before I force you."

"How dare you? I'm family. I have no idea where he found you but he will be very angry to know you are talking to me that way."

"You are not family. The only woman other than me that can claim to be his family is not here right now."

"I don't know who you think you are but I'm family. My cousin is his wife."

"Your cousin…?" Tink repeated with recognition “Oh, you’re Milah. I know of you. Emma mentioned you. What are you doing here? You come to offer yourself when he is distraught. Wasn’t it enough that you stole her betrothed now you are here to go after her husband?" 

Milah turned beet red. "My cousin would never say such a thing."

“What do you truly know of your cousin or even care? If you would have cared you would have turned down a proposal you knew would break her heart.”

“Oh I see, my saintly cousin only told her side of the story. What about her? She married Killian knowing that I loved him.”

“What are you talking about, how do you know Killian?”

“That is none of your business, would you step out of my way. As I was walking toward the house I saw a boy headed up the door and I wanted to ask if he needed help but he just gave me this and said it was for Killian.” She waved the letter in front of Tink. “It may be something important.”

“Wait here and don’t get any ideas. I’m not Emma; I will not hesitate in hurting you. Just so you know I’m no lady.”

“I can tell. Could you just get on with it? Go get Killian.”

Tink glared at her and went in search of Killian.

Killian had entered the house through the back door completely oblivious to the scene that was playing out inside his home. 

Tink finally found him in his and Emma’s bedroom. He was reminiscing gently caressing her possessions. 

“Killian” Tink whispered.

“Aye,” he sniffled and gave her a smile. 

“Killian when we came back from the docks you were so sure of yourself and now you are back to the defeated man that you were in the morning.”

“I know if Emma was here things would be different.”

“Killian I know you are upset but there is someone here to see you.”

“I have been expecting Archie or my father in law. Is it them?”

“I’m afraid not it’s Milah.”

“What the bloody hell does she want? Tink I cannot deal with her.”

“She has a letter with her. She said that a boy was going to deliver it but he left when he saw her.”

“Do you think it’s the ransom letter?”

“I would think so. I hope so.”

“Come on Tink let’s go find out.”

“Is it true?”

“Is what true?” He arched his brow as they walked toward the living room. Her steps had slowed and he followed.

“You and Milah had a dalliance. That you were in love.”

“Ah, I thought I was but now I know for a fact that Emma has been the only woman I have ever truly loved.”

She smiled and gently reached out for his hand. “I know I understand now. At first, I was so angry and hurt but you never gave me false hope.”

“I’m sorry love; I believe that the right man for you is out there and that you will find him.”

“Just so you know I’m not leaving you alone with that witch. Emma would kill me.”

“She would kill us both.”

They entered the living room finally.

Killian clenched his jaw as he greeted his unwanted guest. “Milah what are you doing here?”

“I came to see how you were doing only to find out you already have my cousin’s replacement living with you. How would Emma feel to know that?”

“I don’t have to explain myself to you but Tink is not Emma’s replacement. Emma wanted her to come live with us.”

“This is priceless; my cousin is more naïve than I gave her credit for.”

“You will not come into my home and insult my wife. Get to the bloody point or get out!”

Milah rolled her eyes at him. “I would prefer to have this conversation alone.”

“Either you start talking or leave.” He gritted his white teeth.

Tink hissed at him under her breath “the letter Killian.”

“Milah, give me the bloody letter or was that a lie?”

She held out the letter for him to take. 

He grabbed the letter unceremoniously from her hand and opened it and read it.

Tink stared at him and looked on as he read it and muttered random words.

“Killian, is it the ransom letter?”

“Aye”

“What do they want?”

“The Jolly”

///

Emma was pacing in the little room. She had to get out now. 

She had no idea what they planned to do with her. 

She will not let fear thwart her plans. 

There are footsteps just outside the door.

She stayed still and grabbed her empty water cup slowly to go unnoticed and flipped it. There aren't any options for weapons so she will use what she can. She saw the door knob turn slowly and then the door was opened. The sunlight shone through. She saw the silhouette of a man step into the cot. Before she could strike the intruder she was stopped by the voice of her young friend. The cup dropped to the floor.

"Mrs. Emma it's me. Hurry I don't know how long they will be gone. They went to town for supplies. We are lucky they left the carriage behind but they took one of the horses. The carriage will be slower with one horse but you could have a head start."

"Rufio, thank you, I will never forget this. You are helping me get home. Come with me." Her eyes were teary and full of hope.

"I cannot come with you. I will lie and tell them you ran right before they got here." 

"I will not know where to go. We have a better chance together."

"No, I hope the Captain can truly forgive me for my part in your separation. You are going to need to knock me out."

"No, come with me." She asked again, she feared for his well-being once she was gone.

"We have no time to argue. Come." He grabs her hand and pulls her out. The sun shines bright and hurts her eyes. She lifted her hand to shield her eyes as she followed him.

He abruptly stopped in front of the carriage. She still couldn’t focus her eyes. 

She heard rustling and the horse neighing. 

"Here, let me help you climb. You need to go now." He looked so sad.

She stopped suddenly. “Wait, I thought I was taking the carriage.” 

“No, it will be much faster if you ride the horse. The carriage will be too much weight for the lone horse and slow you down. You will surely be caught again.”

Emma looked at her dress. It was dirty and rough to touch. If she was to ride the horse she cannot care for propriety. She reached for the bottom and tore it enough to allow movement.

He helped her mount the horse her torn garment making the climb easier.

"Rufio before I go. Do you know who is responsible?"

"I just know his last name, Peters but I don't think he is in charge. He always said you were not to be hurt and that you would be released but I'm afraid of what Felix will do, he scares me."

"I know he doesn't like me. He blames me for losing Killian."

"I still think you should come with me."

"If they hadn't taken the other horse, I could but two people on one horse. The horse will tire and we cannot take that risk. Please go, follow the dirt road and you will reach the crossroads, take a left turn and keep going. That will lead you back to Misthaven."

She rode the horse as fast as she could. She followed Rufio’s instructions and disappeared into the sea of trees.

Rufio looked on as Emma galloped away to her freedom. He slowly walked back to the cot she had been held in. He grabbed the cup she had in her hands before and self-inflicted a blow to the head and repeated until he saw blood. It had to look believable that Emma had assaulted him in her quest for freedom. He hoped that she had gained enough distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	30. Chapter 29: New Friends and Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

A/N: Sorry for taking such a long break. Here is a small chapter to get back in the groove.  
…  
Chapter 29: New Friends and Allies  
…

Emma had kept her pace since leaving Rufio behind. She had almost turned back on several occasions but if she did she may never see her family again. She would remember the route taken and beg if needed to go back to retrieve the boy. Killian wouldn't deny her. 

She rode the horse in full gallop as long as she could. Later she switched to a trot and a few walk breaks in between. She paid close attention to her surroundings, admiring the view. 

She had never left Misthaven before. Her mother had offered to send her on holiday alongside Milah countless times but she never accepted. She enjoyed her time with Cora preparing to be the perfect wife for August.

Emma had wandered away from the road. She was guiding her horse into the woods. She needed to find some water for both of them and maybe if she was lucky she could find them something they could edible. Maybe she should let her horse lead. Survival instinct must kick in at some time. There are horses in the wild and they survive perfectly fine on their own. 

She was afraid to get lost in the woods and there was also a possibility she would be recaptured if she stayed on the road.

The scenery was beautiful. The trees seemed to almost reach the sky and the wildflowers were vibrant and fragrant; it looked like a rainbow layout on her feet. Her thoughts drifted home. She follows and the horse is grazing on some grass. She looks around the trees and shrubs and noticed a path. It seemed like a well-traveled trail. She didn't want to disturb the horse but slowly approached him to not disturb his meal. She tied his rope to the closest tree.

She walked toward the trail and kept glancing back to make sure the horse was there and no one was following her. 

Emma followed the trail and kept walking. The further into the woods she walked it was so calming and beautiful. She had walked for what felt a long time and soon she stopped dead in her tracks. There was a deer drinking water from a creek. She was so enthralled and slowly knelt down to avoid the deer’s attention. Then without a warning, she heard a swish pass her right ear and hit its target as the deer slumped to the ground. 

She was standing there blinking away the disbelief. She turned to look at the perpetrator. A man and yelled at him. "You could’ve hit me!"

"I never miss."

"You never miss? Are you crazy?" she noticed the wolf standing next to the man. The silver wolf snarled at the offensive comment made at his master. She stepped back slowly.

"Don't worry. He is gentle, he is just hungry." he patted the head of the animal that locked his one black and one red eye with her.

"Yes, he looks very sweet."

"He is." He smiled at her. “Just don't make any sudden moves around him.” He walked towards Emma leading the way for the silver wolf close behind him.

Once he reached her he guided his pet to Emma and slowly extended his hand for her to place hers on his. She did slowly. The wolf slowly nuzzled her palm and licked her.

"He likes you."

"I just hope he doesn't like me enough to eat."

"Oh no, he is domesticated. Well at least as much as he can be. I rescued him as a pup." 

She looked unsure.

"I do apologize for scaring you."

She tried to play it off "I was not scared I was just surprised; I was admiring the beauty of nature."

"I agree with you nature is beautiful. I missed it so much I gave up my life in town to find solace in a little cabin, not far from here. I have always been more of a hunter than anything else."

“Oh, and what life did you give up?” She asked genuinely curious. They walked as he guided her.

“Well, I used to be a lawman in a town not far from here.”

“But you missed all these and you left,” she said as she pointed to the scenery.

He simply nodded his answer.

She suddenly stopped, “I left my horse back there, I think.” She pointed to the opposite direction they were headed. 

“Then we should go get him. I’m sure we will find him.” He changed direction. “I don’t mean to be rude but you don’t seem to belong here. I’m sorry I don’t have the best people skills.”

“I know. You almost killed me with that knife. And you are right I don’t.” 

“I already told you I never miss. So tell me how is it you got here? Of course, if you don’t mind me asking.” He had noticed the wedding band on her hand.

“I was taken on my way to visit my parents by some men.”

“What? Are you alright?” he looked her over to assess injuries. She didn’t appear to have any she looked dirty.

“I escaped with the help of a friend. I was on my way home but I didn’t want to tire my horse and I may be a little lost now.” She admitted and nervously chuckled.

“I could help you go home. I could also look into the men that took you. Do you remember where you were held?”

“I just want to get home.” 

“Alright, then we will go retrieve your horse and get you home. Where is home?”

“Thank you. What should I call you? Maybe, crazy man that almost killed me?” 

“Graham Humbert.”

Emma thought she recognized the name but she failed to remember from where. 

“And what should I call you?”

“Emma Jones I’m from Misthaven.”

“It is an honor to meet you. Now let’s get you home.

Emma stopped. “Wait what about the deer? You said that you were both hungry.” She pointed at him and the wolf.

“We still have enough back home for a couple of nights and besides we need to get you back to Misthaven. It will not be long before you are reunited.”

…

Killian lost his death grip on the ransom letter; Tink slowly lowered herself and picked it up.

"Killian, are you sure? She looked at the letter and hated that she could not understand its contents.

He gave her a grim smile and nodded his confirmation. 

"What are you going to do?"

Milah's ears perked up to listen to the answer to the question. It was the moment of truth. She knew he would pick his ship and realize that Emma meant nothing to him. 

"Isn't true love more important than a few planks and a sail? TInk, she is my home. I will do whatever is needed to get her back."

Tink approached him slowly. 

Milah couldn't stop herself, "You are willing to give up your ship for my nitwit cousin? Are you crazy? She is not worth it, she doesn't love you. I love you. Let them keep her and we can be together."

"What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be with your husband?" Tink snarled at her.

"TInk, I have to go see Archie. I have to hurry up. Time is of the essence. As for you Milah, you need to go home to your husband. I'm going to go get my wife." He said as hope finally filled his heart. 

"Are you truly willing to trade your ship for her?"

"Aye, without a second thought I would and I am."

"But you love that ship; you cannot trade it for her!"

"Milah, I love my wife. I think I may have loved her since I first laid eyes on her. I was just too stubborn and too angry to see it." 

Milah blinked back tears as she stormed out of Killian's home after hearing his decision. If he thought he was going to have his happy ending with her cousin he was wrong. She walked subconsciously to the same road Emma had been taken from. 

Emma had everything growing up and now she had taken her love. She startled as she heard footsteps approaching her. She looked up to see a man walking toward her and she wiped the tears away. He looked like he had lost something.

"Excuse me Miss., do you live around here?"

"No I don't, my cousin does." She pointed to the direction of Killian's house. 

"Why do you ask?"

"I have been tasked with finding a kidnapped woman and I was curious to know if there had been any witnesses to the act but so far I have not found one."

"Oh, you must be the Sheriff. Sheriff Nottingham if memory serves. My husband went to see you. My cousin is the one that was taken."

"I see. I'm sorry." 

"No worries I will be giving my husband glowing reviews on your search for her."

"Your husband seems very fond of your cousin."

"He feels guilty."

"Ah for her marrying the pirate." Nottingham spat the word. "You don't seem too you don't distraught over her disappearance."

"Why Sheriff Nottingham are you accusing me of not caring for my cousin?"

"I never said that but there is something there and dare I say it, Mrs. Booth I find you to be a very interesting woman. I feel I should keep an eye on you."

“That is good to know.” She smiled coyly as she walked away. She knew that he would come in handy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
